Dragons Devils Slayers
by Schillerwild999
Summary: Despues de que los 7 DragonSlayers usaron un hechizo prohibido fueron arrastrados al mundo de HighSchool Dxd, donde pasaran varias cosas divertidas. Parejas son: Natsu x Rias , Sting x Tsubaki, Gajeel x Xenovia, Rouge x Akeno, etc. No habrá Haren, en Issei si. Contendra algunos lemons.
1. Adios, chicos!

**Bueno como sabran, estoy tomando la historia de un escritor ya que el muy rata no la pudo continuar, asi que la estoy usando, pero tendra algunas modificaciones mias :3 . Como sabran FT y Highschool Dxd no me pertenecen ami. **

Prologo

Como futuro Rouge estaba encima de Motherglare ver los DragonSlayers y el dragón Atlas Flame, que era capaz de cambiar de lado gracias a Natsu. luego comenzó a reír maniáticamente. "Mira esto, siete cazadores de dragones y un dragón tratando de oponerse, pero todavía son derrotados."

Como Natsu y los demás lucharon para levantarse, Natsu dedicó una mirada.

"No, no hemos terminado todavía. Mientras yo soporto todavía puedo luchar!" Natsu dijo

Todos, incluyendo Atlas no pudo evitar sonreír a la determinación Natsu.

"No puedo creer que esté diciendo esto, pero Salamander es correcto, siempre y cuando lo que puedo soportar que no hay manera en que yo estoy hecho para perder." Dijo Gajeel.

"Sí, Natsu tiene razón todavía podemos luchar!" Dijo Wendy.

"Todavía voy a pelear incluso si estoy en desventaja." Laxus dijo mientras se encogen.

"Admiro la determinación Natsu, así que voy a seguirlo a la batalla, no importa qué!" Dijo Sting.

Futuro Rouge no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, él se volvió hacia ambos Rouge pasado y Cobra. "¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos? Cobra Te conozco, ¿por qué no le dices a ellos no tiene sentido. Incluso Apuesto a que la única razón por la que estás aquí es porque nos ofrecieron su libertad."

Cobra acaba de cruzar el brazo y sonrisa. "Siento decepcionarte, pero incluso si me ayudó a salir seguirían me han enviado de vuelta a la cárcel, al lado," Cobra estaba en silencio fue en silencio durante unos minutos, consiguiendo la atención cazadores de dragones "No voy a dejar de luchar porque hay alguien que quiero proteger de esta destrucción que está causando ".

Natsu no pudo evitar sonreír después de escuchar que alguien como Cobra tiene alguien a quien proteger.

Futuro Rouge fue sorprendido por lo que acaba de declarar Cobra. Se vuelve hacia el pasado Rouge. "Rouge, estoy dispuesto a darle la oportunidad de unirse a mí. Mira lo que he podido lograr, imagina lo que podemos hacer juntos, así puede mostrar este mundo de la era de los dragones!"

"No." Pasado Rouge dijo haciendo Futuro Rouge conmocionado.

"¿Qué has dicho?"

"Le dije que no, no me importa si eres el futuro yo no voy a permitir que esto continúe por más tiempo."

Al escuchar lo que su yo del pasado acababa de decir le molestó. "¡Necio! ¿No te das cuenta de que yo soy tu yo del futuro, no puede cambiar el hecho de que yo soy tú!"

Natsu continuación tomó la palabra. "Si lo conseguimos, se supone que somos Rouge, en el futuro, pero vamos a asegurarnos de que derrotamos aquí y ahora para que podamos poner fin a sus planes!"

"¡Sí!" Todos los cazadores de dragones dijeron al unísono.

Futuro Rouge simplemente apretó los dientes después de escuchar esto. "Bien entonces! Puedo perdido un dragón, pero todavía tengo seis, lo que te hace pensar que voy a perder!"

Una voz, entonces aparece de la nada. "Porque tienen amigos!" Todo el mundo se miró para ver donde la voz venía y se lo veía, era feliz y los demás Exceed.

"Feliz!"

"Lily!"

"Carla!"

"Lector!"

"Frosch!"

"¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?" Natsu preguntó exigiendo saber.

"Natsu", dijo Happy. "Estamos aquí para ayudarle."

"¿Qué?"

"El derecho de feliz, no vamos a dejar que ustedes pelean solos." Dijo Pantherlily.

"Lily". Dijo Gajeel.

"Así es, no vamos a dejar que se enfrenta a los desafíos por sí solo." Dijo Carla.

"Carla". Dijo Wendy.

"Sí, estamos aquí para ayudarle a ganar esta batalla." Dijo Lester.

"Fro piensa lo mismo."

"Lector".

"Frosch".

Natsu vio lo que realmente querían ayudar, no podía ayudado a dejar salir una sonrisa. "Bien entonces, estoy entusiasmado! Listos, ¡Happy!"

"Aye Sir!" Happy de pie junto a Natsu, así como el resto de Exceed estaba junto a sus parejas.

Futuro Rouge vio esto y no podía dejar de reír. "Hahaha, realmente creo que sólo porque un montón de gatos vino las cosas van a ser diferentes. Tontos, mira a tu alrededor, tengo seis dragones y todo lo que tienes es siete cazadores de dragones, cinco gatos y un dragón! Eso no lo hará ser suficiente para detenerme, dragones ataque! " Los dragones hicieron como Future Rouge ordenó y comenzó a cargar con ellos.

A medida que los cazadores de dragones junto con su Exceed, ellos se mantuvieron firmes preparar la pelea de su vida. Como los dragones casi se acercaban a ellos un firewall salió de la nada, el bloqueo de la ruta de los dragones, los cazadores de dragones miraban para ver de dónde venía y vieron que se trataba de Atlas que lo creó.

"tío?"

**"Natsu, hay una manera para que podamos ser capaces de ganarles."**

"En serio, ¿cómo?"

**"Hay un hechizo prohibido que nos puede ayudar, sin embargo ..."**

"¿Qué pasa tío?"

**"Este hechizo sólo puede lograrse mediante un cierto número de dragones pero al ver que su magia se parece a la magia del dragón que no será un problema, pero hay un costo para el uso de este hechizo prohibido."**

"Un costo?" Preguntó Gajeel.

**"Bueno, yo no sé el propio costo, pero debido a los rumores de que los Estados que los dragones que utiliza este hechizo desaparecen de la faz de la tierra."**

Oyendo lo que Atlas acaba de decir a todos los cazadores de dragones junto con la Exeeds se sorprendieron.

"No puedes estar hablando en serio!" Dijo Cobra.

**Atlas negó con la cabeza. "Lo siento, pero estoy, debido a nuestras circunstancias no tenemos otra opción que utilizar este hechizo."**

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio por un momento, no podían creer lo que oían, si desean derrotar Futuro Rouge tuvieron que usar un hechizo prohibido que podría matarlos. Pero Natsu rompió ese silencio.

"No me importa, siempre y cuando eso significa que puedo proteger a mi familia, entonces cuenten conmigo"

Laxus, Gajeel y Wendy pronto pararon junto a Natsu y Happy, Lily y Carla.

"Salamander es correcto, siempre y cuando llegué esta marca gremio Fairy Tail es mi familia y tengo que protegerlo." Dijo Gajeel.

"Sí, no importa lo que vamos a proteger a nuestro gremio a toda costa." Dijo Wendy.

"Bien, voy a proteger a mi familia." Dijo Laxus.

"Puede que no sea una parte de la cola de hadas, pero a mí ya Rouge protegeremos nuestros camaradas de Sabertooth de cualquier daño."

"Así es."

"Como he dicho antes, hay alguien que me protege de cualquier daño, así que me podría importar menos el costo."

**"Muy bien, voy a decirte cómo usar el hechizo, todos forman un círculo!"**

Todo el mundo hizo lo que le dijo y formó un círculo y en cuanto a feliz y el otro tanto sobrepasar tiene en su hombro socios

**"Ahora todo el mundo a enfocar su magia en el centro."**

Todo el mundo se levantó su brazo hacia el centro del círculo y su cuerpo comenzó a brillar con un tipo especial de aura y un extraño círculo mágico comenzó a formarse.

"Vamos chicos, casi allí. Así es el poder del DragonSlayer de fuego!" Natsu del cuerpo y el de Happy pronto brillaba más brillante con un aura de color naranja.

"BIen, DragonSlayer de Hierro." Cuerpo Gajeel y cuerpos Pantherlily comienza a brillar más brillante con un aura de color verde claro.

"No podemos renunciar, DragonSlayer del Cielo". Wendy, así como cuerpos de Carla empezó a brillar de color azul claro.

"Tenemos que proteger a nuestra familia, DragonSlayer del rayo". Cuerpo Laxus entonces brillaba con un aura amarilla.

"Lector, vamos a darle nuestro mejor esfuerzo, DragonSlayer de Luz."

"Sí, tienes razon, Sting." Tanto cuerpos de Sting y Lector brillaba con un aura blanca.

"Frosch, vamos a proteger a nuestros compañeros sin importar el costo, DragonSlayer de las sombras".

"Fro también lo hará." Rouge, así como cuerpos de Frosch brillaban con un aura negra

"Voy a disfrutar de derrotar a este tipo, DragonSlayer del veneno." Cobra cuerpo comenzó a brillar con un aura de color rojo y negro.

El círculo mágico comenzó a brillar más brillante con los colores de la mezcla del aura cazadores de dragones.

"El tío es tan bueno?"

**"Sí, ahora el servidor de seguridad se sostiene por mucho tiempo, hay que poner fin a esto ahora!"**

"¡Muy bien!" Los cazadores de dragones y la superan dijeron al unísono. Su cuerpo brillaba más.

Atlas Flame luego puesto en libertad el firewall y los dragones y Futuro Rouge cargó contra ellos. **"¡Ahora!"**

**"Dragon slayer técnica prohibida: Divine Dragon Crushing Colmillo"** El círculo mágico que se creó pronto estalló con siete explosión de energía diferente que se asemeja la cabeza de los dragones, todos empezaron a cargado a cuenta de futuras Rouge y sus seis dragones.

"¿Crees que nos va a parar! Dragones ahora suelten su furia!" Los seis dragones desataron seis ataques hacia Natsu y los demás. Los dos ataques chocaron de frente, como resultado, una bola gigante de la explosión dragones y una energía de color múltiple formado en-entre las vigas. La bola gigante comenzó a ser más grande. Los cazadores de dragones gimieron y se apretaban los dientes apretados, ya que poner más poder en su explosión.

"Jajaja, se dan por vencidos, está claro que voy a ganar esta batalla!" Dijo Future Rouge.

"N-Nunca, nunca te rindas!" Dijo Natsu.

"Sí señor, estamos aquí a tu lado!"

"¿Por qué sigues intentando, no tiene sentido!"

"Estamos protegiendo a todos! Por eso no vamos a perder a la gente como tú!" Todos dijeron al unísono. La explosión de los cazadores de dragones comenzaron a sobre el poder de la explosión de energía dragones.

"¡Qué! El ataque de los dragones está siendo empujado, imposible!"

"Este es el poder de la familia!" Natsu dijo que su ataque terminado alimentados los dragones atacan y chocan en los seis dragones y Futuro Rouge que causan una gran explosión en la capital y en la ciudad, pero los cazadores de dragones y el ser superior se vio envuelto en una luz brillante de la explosión.

Atlas se apartó con el ataque, pero miró a la explosión y se sorprendió. Había un enorme cráter en donde los cazadores de dragones estaban en.

"Natsu!" Una nueva voz para llamar la atención, dijo Atlas. Se volvió y vio a un grupo de seres humanos que reconocen como el gremio de los magos que luchó mientras estaba todavía bajo el control futuro Rouge.

Todo el mundo vio el enorme cráter y se sorprendió.

"¿Qué pasó con Natsu y Happy!" Una mujer de pelo escarlata dijo

"¿Y dónde está Gajeel y Lily?" Preguntó una adolescente menuda.

Atlas sabía que tendría que decirles lo que pasó. **"Natsu y Happy junto con los otros cazadores de dragones habían sacrificado sus vidas para salvar a todos ustedes."**

Todo el mundo no podía creer lo que estaban oyendo, Natsu y los demás se sacrifiquen.

"No puedes estar hablando en serio?" -Preguntó el mago celestial rubio.

**"Yo soy, tú ves la única manera que podríamos haber derrotado a la conocida como Rouge fue usar un hechizo del dragón prohibida que les costaría la vida."**

Lo que el dragón ha dicho realmente sacudió a todo el mundo. Todo el mundo comenzó a derramar lágrimas, sabiendo que sus amigos habían sacrificado su propia vida para salvarlos. Pero el maestro del gremio de Fairy Tail había hablado.

"Hijos míos, es un día triste para todos nosotros, a sabiendas de que algunos de mis niños, incluyendo mi propio nieto habían sacrificado su propia vida para salvarnos. Pero ellos no quieren que esto sea un fin para nosotros, si yo las conozco ellos quieren que continuemos avanzando. Por eso, vamos a seguir adelante por ellos, por lo que su sacrificio no será en vano. "

Todo el mundo empezó a limpiarse las lágrimas sabiendo que su amo tiene razón, todo el mundo querría que mantenerse en movimiento hacia adelante.

"NATSU!".- Un grito se oyo desde el otro lado. Era una mujer pelo de color menta de ojos marrones y su pelo corto tenia una rosa. Era Yukino Aguria que lloraba de dolor, ahora ella estaba sola sin el DragonSlayer de Fuego que la protegio y que pateo el culo a su viejo maestro de Sabertooth.

Fin del prologo

**Hahahahah... como sabran... odio el NaLu...asi que antes de la historia verdadera, Natsu estaba con Yukino... asi que si...mi historia...mis reglas... muajajjaja.**


	2. Mundo nuevo y el primer encuentro

Capitulo 2.

Natsu abrió lentamente los ojos. 'Oh hombre, ¿qué ha pasado?' Natsu a continuación, iniciar levantarse, miró a su alrededor y vio que él ya no era Fiore. Mientras se mantuvo miró a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que todavía llevaba su ropa normal y vio que el dañado que obtuvo de la lucha contra el Futuro Rouge fue desaparecido por completo. "El tío? ¿Qué hizo el hechizo hacer para nosotros?" Natsu vio que estaba en algún lugar alrededor de un lugar rodeado de árboles, que luego escuchó un gemido conseguir su atención, Natsu luego corrió hacia la fuente del ruido y vio a Wendy, Happy, Carla, Sting y Lector que estaban todavía inconsciente. Natsu luego corrió hacia Happy a despertarlo. "Hey Happy despertar."

Happy quien todavía estaba medio dormido y medio despierto, comenzó a frotarse los ojos. "¿Eh? ¿Es mañana ya, ¿dónde está mi pescado?"

"Happy, despierta!"

"¡Ah!" Happy abrió los ojos. "Natsu?"

Natsu estaba feliz de ver a Happy y le dio un abrazo. "Usted es amigo bien."

"Aye, por supuesto que lo estoy."

Natsu y luego miró a los otros cazadores de dragones. "Happy ve y despierta Carla y a Lector, yo despertaré Wendy y Sting."

"Aye, sir." Happy luego caminaron a Carla y Lector de despertarlos como Natsu hizo lo mismo con Wendy y Sting.

"Wendy, Sting despierta." Natsu dijo mientras se los sacudió suavemente. Tanto Wendy y Sting abrieron los ojos y se levantó lentamente.

"Natsu-san?" Wendy dijo mientras miraba alrededor. "Donde estamos?"

"No sé Wendy, pero sé que no estamos en Fiore."

"Espera un minuto," Sting dijo mientras se ponía la atención cazador de dragones. "¿No dijo Atlas Flame que el hechizo prohibido del Dragon desapareceríamos para siempre?"

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio por el momento.

"Pero no significaría eso que estamos muertos?" Happy preguntó mientras caminaba hacia el cazador de dragones con las despertados Exceed.

"Bueno, si eso es cierto, entonces dudo que así es como se supone que el más allá para que parezca." Carla dijo mientras se mira alrededor de su entorno.

"Esa chica gato tiene razón, Sting-kun. Siempre pensé que sería más agradable." Lector dijo mientras miraba alrededor y note algo. "Hey Sting-kun, ¿dónde está Frosch y Rouge?"

Sting, así como los demás cazadores de dragones y Exceed luego miraron a su alrededor y vio que los otros estaban desaparecidos. "Sí Lector tiene razón, ¿dónde está Rouge y Frosch?" Dijo Sting.

"Ahora que lo mencionas, ¿dónde están Gajeel-san y Laxus-san?" Dijo Wendy.

"¿Y dónde está Lily?" Dijo Happy.

"Hay otra persona desaparecida, ¿dónde está Erick?" Dijo Natsu.

"No me digas que no están muertos?" Dijo Happy.

Carla se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de todos. "O tal vez es que nunca perdieron la vida en el primer lugar." Cuando todo el mundo se enteró de lo de Carla acaba de decir que sólo estaban conmocionados.

"No hay manera de que es una posibilidad, Carla. ¿No recuerdas lo que dijo Atlas Flame, el hechizo que utilizamos tenía un costo y el costo fue de que el usuario del hechizo desaparecería de la faz de la tierra." Dijo Wendy.

"Bueno recuerda Wendy, Atlas Flame también dijo que él nunca había visto a nadie que se había utilizado el hechizo. También tengo una teoría que pueda probar que no estamos muertos."

"Realmente Carla, ¿qué es?" Preguntó Happy.

Carla hizo un gesto Happy de acercarse a ella y cuando lo hizo le susurró algo al oído.

"¿En serio?" Feliz preguntó Carla y asintió con la cabeza a su pregunta. "Sí!" Happy y luego caminar hacia Natsu.

"Entonces, ¿qué dijo Carla, Happy?" Natsu dijo mientras se agachaba al tamaño de Happy. Cuando Natsu estaba lo suficientemente cerca, Happy entonces sacó un enorme pez de su pequeña mochila verde y golpeó Natsu en la cabeza. "Oww! Happy, ¿qué diablos hiciste eso?"

"Mira, gracias a Happy tuve la oportunidad de probar mi teoría."

"¿Y cuál fue la teoría que supone que debe ser, para ver si reacciono a eso!"

"Precisamente."

Todo el mundo tenía una mirada confusa en su cara después de lo que dijo Carla.

"Es bastante simple en realidad, se ve el hecho de que usted puede sentir dolor significa que todavía estás vivo."

"Oh ya entiendo Pero espera;. Si Natsu-san no está muerto después de que significa ni estamos Aún si no estamos muertos entonces ¿dónde estamos.?" Dijo Wendy.

"Bueno, eso es una pregunta difícil de responder, Wendy. Pero si recordaba correctamente, Natsu dice que ya no estamos en Fiore, de modo que, o bien significa que estamos en Edolas o ..."

Wendy empezó a preocuparse. "¿O qué, Carla?

"Bueno, es una posibilidad de que podamos estar en otro mundo."

"¿Estás loco, Carla, ¿cómo es eso posible?" Natsu gritó.

"Sí, Natsu-san tiene razón, ¿cómo es tal cosa es posible?" Dijo Sting.

"Bueno, no estabas allí cuando sucedió, Sting. Ya ves, hace siete años Natsu y algunos de los otros miembros de Fairy Tail fue enviado a otro mundo llamado Edolas, el mundo en el que se excede como nosotros originadas desde y también es un lugar sin la magia. "

"Un lugar sin magia."

"Sí, pero yo creo que debido a que haya otro mundo como Edolas puede haber números de múltiples mundos diferentes. Aún así, cuando pensé que me acaba de ocurrir que mi suposición era sólo una teoría."

"Así que cuando el tío nos dijo que desaparezcan de la faz de la tierra, ¿significa que estamos en algún lugar diferente?"

"Espera, ¿cómo sabes que no estamos en este Edolas?" Preguntó Lector.

"Bueno Lector, primero mira hacia el cielo." Carla señaló hacia el cielo y todo el mundo vio que era, al menos, ya la noche.

"¿Y qué?"

"El cielo en Edolas es diferente que el cielo aquí, Wendy, Natsu y Happy sé Recuerdas cómo el cielo estaba allí."

Natsu lugar la mano por la barbilla. "Ahora que lo mencionas, me acuerdo de que haya más de una luna."

"Eso es correcto, pero si ese es el caso, entonces, ¿dónde estamos?"

"Ahora que es una pregunta que no tengo respuesta a, Lector"

Todo el mundo había guardó silencio después de escuchar lo que les sucedió, pronto Natsu rompió el silencio dando a todos una sonrisa. "Bueno, entonces, ¿por qué no echa un vistazo a este nuevo mundo."

Después de escuchar lo que acaba de decir Natsu, todo el mundo tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"Sí, estoy de acuerdo con Natsu-san." Dijo Sting. "Tenemos que aprovechar esta oportunidad y ver este nuevo mundo."

Feliz, así como la otra Exceed, brotado de sus alas y comenzó a flotar. "Aye!"

"Entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando, vamos!" Dijo Natsu.

"Está bien!" Los otros dijeron.

Después de eso, Natsu y los demás empezaron a caminar alrededor, así los cazadores de dragones eran, la Exceed estaban flotando.

"Así que Natsu-san?"

"¿Qué es, Sting?"

"Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer con los otros?"

"Bueno, yo he estado pensando en eso, pero yo no me preocuparía demasiado."

"¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, primero, Laxus está con ellos, en segundo lugar puede haber una posibilidad de que llegaron al mismo mundo que nosotros."

"Ya veo, supongo que tienes razón."

Como Natsu y los demás siguen su caminar, Wendy miró hacia el cielo y vio algo extraño.

"Umm, Natsu?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿El cielo siempre se ven de esa manera?"

Natsu y los otros miran hacia el cielo y vieron que se veía completamente diferente de lo que hacía antes. El cielo era ahora un remolino de colores púrpura violeta y luz oscuros.

Happy vio cómo el cielo se veía antes y que no podía dejar de tener una mirada de asombro en su rostro. "Pero el cielo no se veía como eso antes, ¿cómo podría tener el cambio de repente?"

"No sé Happy." Natsu dijo, pronto de la nada, se oyó un grito.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Carla preguntó mientras se giraba hacia la misma dirección que el grito provenía.

Natsu pronto echó a correr hacia el grito. "No lo sé, pero sé que suena como si alguien necesita nuestra ayuda. Vamos chicos, tenemos que ayudar!"

Todo el mundo asintió con la cabeza y pronto comenzó a seguir a Natsu. Cuando llegaron, se sorprendieron al ver lo que hizo que grito. Ellos vieron un joven de 17 años de edad por lo menos, la altura media con el pelo castaño corto y ojos de color marrón claro. Con una lanza azul como objeto perforación a través de su cuerpo, gritando de dolor.

"Duele, ¿no es así? Light es un veneno mortal para su clase, pensé que habría matado." El hombre dijo.

Natsu y los demás vieron al hombre que atacó al muchacho y que fueron capaces de tener una mejor visión de él. Vieron que era un caballero de mediana edad guapo con el pelo negro corto y ojos de color azul oscuro. Su ropa consistía en una gabardina color violeta pálido sobre una camisa de vestir blanca con un pañuelo a juego, pantalones negros y zapatos, y un sombrero de fieltro negro. Este fue el Dohnaseek ángel caído.

"Así que supongo que voy a terminar su vida aquí ..."

**"KARYU NO TEKKEN!"** De la nada se sintió un golpe masivo incendio conectar su mandíbula enviar Dohnaseek atrás, chocando contra los árboles. Issei comenzó a buscar un poco, tratando de ver quién acaba de salvar su vida. Al mirar hacia arriba, que fue capaz de obtener sólo una pequeña visión de la persona que le gustaría guardar; lo único Issei era capaz de darse cuenta de que era su sabor tenía el pelo de color rosa y un extraño símbolo en su brazo. Issei pronto se desmayó.

Natsu pronto se volvió hacia él y vio cómo gravemente dañado que era. "Wendy, ¿puedes venir aquí y le sanaré, por favor."

Wendy asintió a Natsu pregunta y pronto se fue a Issei y usó su magia para curarlo.

Dohnaseek luchó para levantarse lentamente. "Aw hombre, ¿qué fue eso? Se sentía como si me acaban de correr por un camión." Dohnaseek vio al menos a tres personas y por alguna razón tres gatos. Uno de ellos era un joven de estatura media, con un tono ligeramente bronceado de la piel, los ojos negros y el pelo de color rosa de punta, su traje consiste en una sin mangas, el oro recorta, chaleco negro, a menudo dejado abierta y fuera del pantalón, dejando al descubierto su pecho desnudo , blancos pantalones hasta la rodilla, una pulsera negro y espeso en la muñeca izquierda, sandalias de punta abierta-negro y una bufanda con estampado de escala.

Otro era una niña pequeña, que llevaba puesto un vestido que fluye con un patrón triangular cerca del patrón de la parte superior y el cruce por el resto de la vestimenta. Ella tenía el pelo recogido en coletas unidas por dos orejas animales como archivos adjuntos. Ella lleva una banda gruesa alrededor de cada uno de los brazos y las sandalias de los tobillos atados en sus pies.

Y la última persona era un joven de mediana estatura con cabello rubio puntiagudas, que se mantiene en mechones puntiagudos que sobresalen hacia el exterior en todas direcciones, y un penacho más pequeño, de cabello frontal parcialmente colgando sobre su frente. Ha ojos rasgados de color azul oscuro, y por encima de la derecha es una cicatriz diagonal fina. Llevaba un chaleco azul con bordes exteriores dorados y bordes internos cubiertos por una guarnición importante de piel gris en un corto, crema de la parte superior, dejando a sus abdominales superiores musculares expuesto. Sus brazos están cubiertos por guantes de color azul oscuro que alcanza hasta su mitad del bíceps, con sus bordes superiores se adornan por bandas de color gris claro que cuelgan hacia abajo varios centímetros. Lleva pantalones flojos, de color crema, pero se llevó a cabo por tirantes, que se adjuntan a los bucles de los pantalones 'por los anillos en forma de cuadrado. Por encima de ellos, él se pone distintivo calzado chanclo-esque azul oscuro que llega hasta sus muslos y adjuntar al borde superior de sus pantalones.

Pero eso fue sólo los seres humanos que podría describir como, pero también lo que no podía creer que eran gatos. El primero que notó fue un gato blanco con los oídos rosados y ojos marrones. Ella también tiene dos bigotes a cada lado de su cara. Su vestimenta consiste en un top rosa con un lazo amarillo. Llevaba una falda rosada con este top. El que estaba a su lado era un pequeño gato azul con un bajo vientre blanco. Él tiene una cabeza rectangular, con los oídos rosados, ojos grandes negros con pequeños, cejas delgadas, y las marcas de las mejillas de color azul claro cerca a sus diminutos bigotes.

El último gato tenía la piel que parece ser de color marrón oscuro, con la mayor parte de su cuerpo es de color rojo, pero su cara, vientre, patas y el final de su larga cola es de color rosa. Él tiene grandes orejas puntiagudas, y penachos prominentes de piel oscura que se adentra hacia el exterior en correspondencia con sus pómulos, en los que los bigotes son. Ahora su traje era de un azul, sin mangas abotonada chaleco que se deja abierta, y tiene tres botones oscuros redondas sobre su lado derecho.

"Oye, hijo de puta!" Dohnaseek gritó, llamando la atención cazadores de dragones. "¿Quién crees que eres? Tengo una misión para matar a ese chico ahí," Una lanza de luz azul apareció en su mano. "Y no voy a dejar que alguien como tú me para!" Dohnaseek lanzó entonces la lanza de luz hacia Natsu, pero Natsu ni siquiera trató de esquivarlo, en lugar de eso estaba allí de pie. 'Es él sólo va a tomar el ataque? " Dohnaseek pensó, pero era pronto sorprendió al ver lo que acaba de suceder. El rubio se paró frente a Natsu que sostiene la lanza azul.

"Hey, usted dijo antes que se trataba de una lanza de luz, ¿no?"

"Sí, ¿y qué?"

"Oh, yo sólo quería saber."

"¿Y qué buena voluntad que es lo que ..." Dohnaseek no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, el chico rubio estaba comiendo su lanza de luz. "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, no se puede comer la luz!" Dohnaseek gritó, pero no vio el pequeño gato rojo caminando al lado del chico rubio.

"Bueno Sting-kun puede, después de todo él es el asesino de dragones blancos. Así que cualquier ataque que se basan en la luz es totalmente inútil contra él."

Dohnaseek no podía creer lo que acaba de decir el gato. "D-Dragon Slayer S-¿Qué demonios es eso supone que significa eso, ¿está usted demasiado estúpido como para ir por ahí llamando a ti mismo eso?"

Tan pronto como Sting terminó de comer la lanza de luz, dejó escapar un pequeño eructo. "El hombre, que la luz de lanza de la suya realmente desagradable sabor, pero sobre su otra declaración, la razón me llaman asesino de dragones se debe a que poseía el poder de ser capaz de matar a un dragón."

"Hahaha, el hombre debe un idiota si crees eso, déjenme decirles algo, no hay forma de un ser humano como usted podría derrotar a un dragón."

"Entonces supongo que tengo que vencer a tu culo para demostrarlo, Natsu-san puede usted por favor deje que yo me ocupe de ese tipo."

"Por supuesto, llamar a ti mismo." Natsu luego dio un paso atrás como Sting comenzó a dar un paso adelante.

"Entonces, ¿por qué no mostrar de matar dragones poderes de los suyos."

"Bien entonces, pero con este ataque que va a ser todo." Sting luego cargado a Dohnaseek, Sting salta sobre Dohnaseek y sostenía en su aliento **"HAKURYU NO HOKOU"** Sting tenía libera una cantidad enorme y extremadamente poderoso estallido, de la luz de la boca, creando un poderoso torbellino, más grande en dirección a Dohnaseek.

"¿Crees que me va a vencer? Pues piensa otra vez!" Dohnaseek creó otra lanza la luz y lo tira y ya que chocó con el ataque de Sting, se desintegró. "¿Qué? ¡Imposible!" El ataque de Sting había engullido Dohnaseek. "Aggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Dohnaseek gritó de dolor cuando su cuerpo choque de vuelta en la creación de la tierra un gran cráter haciéndolo inconsciente y haciendo que el remolino de color púrpura en el cielo desaparece, volviendo el cielo a su estado original.

Sting se dirigió hacia el cráter y vio Dohnaseek. "Mira, nunca subestimes el poder del cazador de dragones".

"Está bien Sting-kun, lo he mostró!" Lector gritó.

"Así se hace Sting." Natsu dijo, pero pronto dirigió su atención a Wendy. "Así es que nuestro amigo está curada?"

Wendy asintió. "Él es Natsu, pero supongo que debido a los daños que había recibio desde el Sting hombre justo luchado, supongo que aún está inconsciente."

"Bueno, eso es bueno para escuchar," dijo Natsu mientras sonreía un poco.

Como Wendy terminó la curación del niño, ella se levantó y se sacudió el polvo. "Natsu, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?"

Natsu se encogió de hombros. "Creo que deberíamos seguir callejeando por y ver si encontramos un lugar para pasar la noche."

El resto de los cazadores de dragones, así como la Exceed asintió con la cabeza.

"Tal vez podría ser de ayuda." Dijo una nueva voz.

Como Natsu escuchó la voz, no podía ayudado pero engullir tanto de su puño en llamas para prepararse para un enemigo.

"No hay necesidad de eso, yo no quiero pelear." La figura a continuación, salió de la sombra disfrutando de ser una mujer joven.

Natsu, así como los otros, fueron capaces de tener una mejor visión de ella.

Ellos vieron a la joven que parece estar en su adolescencia con una figura rolliza, un tono de piel clara y ojos azules-verde. Su característica más distintiva es su largo pelo rojo carmesí muslo de longitud, con una sola hebra de cabello que sobresale de la parte superior. Su pelo también tiene flequillo sueltas que cubren su frente y lateral flequillo que enmarcaba su rostro. que consiste en una blanca de manga larga, camisa de botones con un lazo negro en su cuello camisa que llevaba debajo de una capa de hombro negro y un corsé con botones a juego, una falda de color magenta con acentos blancos, y zapatos de vestir marrones sobre blanco crew- calcetines de longitud. "Sólo quiero dar las gracias a las personas que salvaron mi siervo."

"Su siervo?" Natsu pregunta, pero luego se dio cuenta que ella estaba tomando sobre la persona Wendy sólo sanó. "Él Oh, así que no hay problema."

"Pero aún si desea ayuda, entonces yo sería feliz de ayudar."

"¿En serio?"

"Sí, ahora si no te importa, puede usted decirme sus nombres?"

"Claro, estoy sé que el Fire Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragneel."

"Natsu eh, bueno, mi nombre es Rias Gremory, pero si no te importa, tengo una pregunta para el resto de ustedes."

"¿Qué sería eso?"

"¿Qué es un cazador de dragones?"

**Bueno en la edades.**

**Natsu- Gajeel-Sting- Rouge son de 18, al igual que Akeno y Rias**

**Wendy tiene 14.**

**Issei, Kiba, Zenovia, Asia y Kairina(oc) son de 17 años.**

**Koneko tiene 15.**


	3. Mansion, Tatuajes e inicios de clases

**QUE ONDA!... estube muy ocupado con cosas del instituto, pero como veran ya termine la tercera parte y es algo corto.**

Capitulo 3

"Mmmmmmm…" Natsu puso un dedo en su barbilla para la reflexión. "Ok, un DragonSlayer es un mago capaz de pelear contra los dragones".

Rias se quedo con los ojos abiertos de incredulidad, osea magos capaces de pelear contra los dragones. Entonces vio de reojo a ellos. Natsu y Sting parecían iguales pero con diferente ropa, color de pelo y ojos. Mismo tamaño y contestion muscular. Aunque el se quedo algo sonrojada por el de pelo rosa por su mirada tranquila y algo depredadora.

"Bueno, eso me soprendio, y ellos?. Rias pregunto a los demás.

"El Sting Euclife, mi hermano gemelo menor". Natsu dio una sonrisa, pero Sting se soprendio al ser llamado hermano por su ídolo.

"Natsu-san". El dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"Y por supuesto, ella es Wendy Marvell, mi pequeña hermana". NAtsu sonrio, mientras que Wendy se tapo la cara de vergüenza.

"Eso es vergonzo". Wendy murmuro muy avergonzada.

NAtsu se rio junto con Sting, pero Rias dio una sonrisa secreta, le parecio muy interesante el joven de pelo rosado.

"Ahora donde estarán esos idiotas?". Natsu murmuro y luego alzo la voz "DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAS, CHATARRA!?"

"AQUIEN DICES CHATARRA, LLAMA CEREBRO!". Una voz enojada respondio no muy lejos hizo voltear a Rias y Natsu pero este sonreía.

"Natsu, Sting, Wendy!". La otra voz siguió junto a el.

Rias vio a dos hombres de pelo oscuros y ojos rojos, uno tenia pirecings en la orejas, cejas y brazos. Su pelo era muy largo hasta las pantorrillas, su piel era de color bronceada. Tenia un pantalón blanco y una camisa marron junto con una banda en la cabeza, usaba botas de combate.

El otro era un poco mas bajo, de piel palida, mira tranquila, pelo corto y con mechon de pelo que le cubre un ojo. Tenia una chalina verde, camisa manga larga de color gris y pantalones negros junto a unas botas con placas metálicas en las piernas, Tenia una cicatriz en el puente de la nariz.

"Gajeel-san, Rouge". Sting saludo a los recién llegados.

Natsu sonrio pero luego alzo la ceja se acerco poco a poco a Rias que esta estaba sudando nerviosa y la comenzó a olfatear.

"He, Natsu…. Que haces?". Rouge pregunto algo confuso.

Natsu olfateo un poco y se acerco mas a la cara de Rias que mostraba un sonrojo leve. El olfateo un poco luego se quedo con los ojos abiertos y luego dio una sonrisa triste mientras una lagrima caia de su ojo izquierdo.

"Tienes un hermoso aroma, tienes el mismo olor que Yukino". Natsu sonrio tristemente, luego su cara se puso seria y enojada entonces volvió a mirar a Sting y ROgue, elevo un poco su poder mágico haciendo que todos dieran un paso atrás.

"Que increíble poder mágico!". Rias grito al sentir el inmenso poder mágico de Natsu.

"Lo siento, Natsu". Sting y Rouge murmuraron algo arrempentidos, en realidad Rouge se dio cuenta cuando Natsu consolo a Yukino a solas y tuvieron su momento intimo en un hotel.

"Pf, descuida.. ahora Rias nos puedes decir en donde estamos y que hacemos". Natsu pregunto viendo a la chica peliroja." Y sabes que eres un demonio, pero no te haremos daño.

Rias se quedo sorprendida, como sabían que ella era un demonio. Pero dio una sonrisa y se fue al ver el ya curado Issei, un circulo rojo apareció entre ellos.

"Lo siento, ustedes están en la tierra, si quieren saber algo, vayan a la Academia Kuoh".Rias se despidió junto con el incociente Issei.

Cuando se fueron, Natsu se quedo en sus pensamientos. Hasta que un click hizo que brillara, entonces hablo.

"Chicos, ustedes tienen algo para comprar". Natsu pregunto revisando sus bolsillos.

"Creo que si". Sting, rebusco en sus bolsillos para suerte de todos, tenían su bolsa donde guradaban joyas.

"Bueno en total tenemos como 50,000,000 millones de piedras preciosas y joyas".- Rogue murmuro.

"Entonces veremos en donde cambiemos joyas por dinero y luego usaron el dinero para comprar una casa y algunas cosas mas".- Sting sugirió. Todos asintieron mientras comenzaban a recorrer la ciudad.

En 3 horas.

"100.000.000 de yenes, aquí!. Solo con 100 piedras de Zafiro?" Natsu exclamo muy sorprendido, mientras que Wendy contaba el dinero.

"Bueno al parecer tendremos que comprarnos una mansion". Rouge dio una sonrisa pequeña.

"Si, pero hay alguno cerca de aquí?". Sting pregunto mientras se ponía ropa diferente.

"Mmmmmmm…. Que tal esa mansion de ahí?". GAjeel señalo una mansion de estilo gotico pero muy bello con el letrero de se vende.

"Tengo el presentimiento que esa mansion guarda muchos secretos, pero es genial" Natsu se rio.

Natsu y Sting se hicieron muy cercanos y hasta el punto de ser hermanos gemelos ganando el apodos de "Dragones Dobles" . Tambien Gajeel y Rouge también llamados "Dragones Oscuros". Wendy vio a ellos como hermanos mayores. Natsu estaba muy cabreado que la gente se burle de su color de pelo hasi que una broma que hicieron Sting y Gajeel. Sting inmovilizo a Natsu con un sello blanco y Gajeel lo apreso con las cadenas antes de lanzarle un hechizo permanente y se pintaron de rojo solo dejando mechones rosados. Los 5 se pusieron tatuaje de dragones diferentes. Natsu tubo 2 tataujes de dragones un en llamas y otro en rayos en dorma tribal en su cadera. Sting un tatauje con líneas negras y el resto blanco en su brazo derecho. Gajeel tubo dos pero uno parecía placas de metal y el otro le flamia sombras en su cuerpo, lo tenia justo en la espalda. Rouge tenia una dragon oculta en sombras en su pecho. Ultimo Wendy con permiso de Natsu se hizo un tatuaje en antebrazo el de un dragon blanco con nubes. Natsu se hizo pendientes oscuros en ambas orejas.

"Maldita sea, sabia que encontraríamos algo aquí". Natsu exclamo con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Tienes razón, Natsu". Sting murmuro. Lo que encontraron eran mas cadáveres antiguos de Dragones en un sotano escondido de la mansion.

"Se siente… hay carajo! Hay otra mitad del alma de ese cabron de Zirconis!". Natsu grito con enojo comico.

"Si, y también hay otros dragones aquí que aun no se desvanecen sus almas". Wendy murmuro.

"Bueno, como sabran, ya Rouge y Wendy fue por nosotros a inscribirnos a la Academia Kouh, y también informaron nuestra naturaleza de pelear". Sting sonrio.

"Bien". Natsu sonrio.

En la mañana siguiente….

Entonces se veía 4 jóvenes y una niña caminando con uniformes, tenían camisas blancas, casa oscuras , pantalones oscuros y zapatos marrones. Natsu aun tenia su bufanda.

"Natsu que crees que estarán haciendo Lector y los demás?". Sting pregunto alzando una ceja.

"Conociéndolos deberán estar jugando o comiendo pescado". Natsu se encogió de hombros.

"Pero me sorprende que tenemos talento natural para la música". Sting sonrió.

"Si y tu cantas muy bien". Natsu le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Bueno, almenos Gajeel sabe tocar muy bien la batería". ROgue murmuro en una sonrisa.

"Claro, pero Natsu y Rouge tocan muy bien la guitarra". Sting sonrio

"Si, pero Natsu-nii sabe tocar también el piano". Wendy sonrio alegremente.

"Gee-hee!, pero porque me siento como si me miraban fijamente?". Gajeel pregunto algo aburrido.

Cuando caminaban se fijaron bien las mujeres que los miraba con lujuria. Que se puede decir …. Los cuatro son demasiados guapos para las mujeres.

"Bueno nosotros, nos retiramos chicos". Natsu asintió la cabeza junto a Rouge y ambos se fueron a su primera clase 3B.

Una joven profesora de 30 años estaba dando clases en el 3C, Rias estaba mirando por la ventana recordando aquel dia que conocio a esos 5 DragonSlayers, especialmente al de pelo rosa. Suspiro, cosa que llamo a la compañera de su costado, un hermoso pelo negro en una coleta grande, ojos morados, una figura curvilínea y pechos grandes. Un moño anaranjado adornaba su cola de caballo.

"Rias, pasa algo o acaso pensando en alguien?".- Le joven dio una sonrisa haciendo que Rias la miraba con cara de "que dices?" a ella.

"Que graciosa eres Akeno". Rias sonrio con sarcasmo, hoy dia se diría que supuestamente a su nuevo siervo Issei al grupo.

Entonces tocaron la puerta, la profesora dejo de explicar la clase y se dirigio en la puerta solo para que sus ojos se abren ante dos jóvenes muy apuestos. La maetra se recompuso y volvió hacia la clase.

"Chicos, hoy tenemos dos compañeros de tranferencias, pueden pasar y presentarse". Cuando la profesora pidió, los dos jóvenes entraron dejando un silencio muy largo. "DIOS MIO, SON MUY GUAPOS!".

Uno era alto de cuerpo delgado y musculoso, tenia pelo rojo con puntas rozadas, ojos verde olivo casi negros, pendientes negros, tenia una camisa blanca manga larga que encima tenia un chaleco negro con el símbolo de la academia, pantalón negro , zapatos marrones y alrededor tenia una bufanda de escamas alrededor de su cuello.

EL otro era casi de su tamaño, tenia el pelo liso negro con un flquillo que tapaba su ojo, sus ojos eran marrones rojizos, tenia la camisa manga larga junto a una abrigo de la academia, tenia pantalones negros, zapatos marrones y en su espalda llevaba una funda de una katana.

"Hola, mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel esperemos llevarnos bien" Natsu dio su clásica sonrisa aciendo que varias mujeres se sonrojen.

"Y yo me llamo Rouge Cheney y esperemos llevarnos bien". Rouge hablo danto una pequeña sonrisa, cosa que también hubo chicas que se sonrojaron.

Rias se quedo en shock de lo que veía, eran los dos DragonSlayer que conocieron la semana pasada y ahora están estudiando en su misma escuela y mas en su mismo salón. Natsu recogio el olor familiar y vio a Rias a los ojos. Entonces Natsu solo sonrio tranquilamente mientras se sentaba delante de ella.

"Son muy guapos, especialmente el de pelo negro..fu fufu". Akeno rio mientras se lamia un dedo.

"jjejeje… lo mismo va para ti, Young-lady". Un susurro en el oído, hizo estremecer la espalda de Akeno y cuando volteo solo para mirar a Rouge con los ojos cerrados en una sonrisa pequeña , luego se escucho a Natsu reir entre dientes.

Unos momentos la profesora estaba dando algunos problemas de matemáticas, algunos comenzaron a resolver incluyendo Natsu gracias a las torturas y el aprendizaje de Mirajane y Erza. Rouge era un joven muy estudioso asi que no tenia problemas para ser los ejercicios.

**Bueno como sabran de mis pequeños cambios, los 4 DragonSlayers son muy buenos en la musica, y si Gajeel no va a cantar... en los Ovas ajeno a la historia hare que ellos forman una banda.**

**Natsu como guitarrista lider y pianista.**

**Sting como bajista y cantante principal.**

**Rogue como guitarrista ritmico.**

**Gajeel como baterista.**

**Como dije antes...mi historia...mis reglas :3**


	4. Poco a poco en el amor

En el club del ocultismo, Akeno servía el té a Rias y Issei que estaba algo perdido con lo que acaba de escuchar. Kiba estaba hablando con un Koneko que comia dulces.

"Asi que mori y renaci como un demonio". Issei murmuro mientras se tumbo en el sofá.

"Si, ahora eres mi siervo y yo soy tu maestro". Rias le respondio.

"Pero como renaci?". Issei pregunto.

"Es que te encontrastes con un angel caído, y el te apuñalo con una lanza de luz… la lanza de luz es un veneno mortal para los demonios… estaba apunto de salvarte pero p-paso algo". Rias murmuro dejando algunos confundidos.

"Que quieres decir, buchou?". Koneko alzo la mirada.

"Bueno veras hubo 3..:" Antes que respondieran la puerta se abrió mostrando a 4 jovenes y a una niña.

"NATSU!". Rias exclamo sorprendida. "Como nos encontrastes?".

Natsu solo toco su nariz. Entonces comenzó a ver a los demás.

"Bueno me presento, mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel, DragonSlayer de fuego y rayo". Natsu sonrio.

"Mi nombre es Sting Euclife, DragonSlayer de luz y hermano gemelo menor de Natsu". Sting sonrio.

"Mi nombre es Gajeel Redfox, Dragon Slayer del hierro y el único que puede darle una pelea a par a Salamander". Gajeel sonrio mientras reia "Ge-he!".

"Mi nombre es Rouge Cheney, DragonSlayer de la sombras, hermano menor de Gajeel ". El joven dio una inclinazion de cabeza.

"Mi nombre es Wendy Marvell, DragonSlayer del cielo y se podría decir hermana menor de Natsu y Sting". Wendy dio una tierna sonrisa.

"Pelea a par?". Issei inclino la cabeza confundido.

"Es que Natsu y Gajeel son mas fuertes que nosotros 3 de aquí y posiblemente Natsu es mas fuerte que nosotros 4 en estos momentos". Sting hablo humildemente.

"Ge-he!, que dices que salamander me puede ganar?". Gajeel se burlo.

"Quieres probarlo como la ultima vez, Estaño-man?". Natsu choco cabezas con el mientras gruñía.

"Adelante, Llama cerebro!". Gajeel sonrio mientras gruñía.

"Natsu-nee, gajeel-san no pelear!". Wendy grito.

"Tch!". Ambos hicieron un puchero.

"Ara ara, Natsu-kun, como nos encontrastes si este lugar solo es para demonios?". Akeno pregunto inocentemente.

"Es que Natsu rastreo el olor de Rias!. Todos volteron a ver a 5 gatos.

Uno era azul con la panza blanca, tenia una mochila verde. Otro era rojizo con purpura y tenia un chaleco azul. Otro era negro con plomo con una cicatriz y espada en la espalda, tenia un short verde. Otro era de piel verde cubierto por un traje de rana color rosado en manchas negras. La otra era una gata blanca con un vestido simple de color rosa.

"Fro, piensa lo mismo". Frosh grito mientras se sentaba en el hombro de Rouge.

"Son DragonSlayers después de todo". Lector sonrio mientras que Sting se arrodillo y daba un cinco con el.

"Aye!". Happy grito levantando una pata.

Todos los del club se quedaron con los ojos abiertos y la boca abierta.

"Esos gatos, acaban de hablar?". Rias murmuro con los ojos abiertos mientras se acercaba a Happy. Happy inclino la cabeza en forma inocente haciendo que Rias perdiera la compostura y gritara como una niña en navidad.

"Kyaaaaaa! Eres muy lindo!". Rias grito mientras daba un abrazo de oso a Happy.

"Que lindo!". Akeno tenia ojos en estrellas mientras apretaba a Frosh contra ella.

"No..pue..do…resp..i..rar…". Happy rogo por falta de oxigeno.

"Fro… piensa…lo..mismo". Frosh estaba igual que Happy.

"Deberiamos de ayudarlos?". Natsu inclino la cabeza.

"Dejanlo ser asi, después de todo la pelirroja tiene el mismo olor que ya sabes Salamander". Gajeel murmuro en seriedad haciendo que Natsu asintiera al igual que el resto. Se pasaron todo el rato conversando y riendo.

"La mansión esta cerca de aquí, asi que pueden visitarnos cuando deseen". Wendy dio una sonrisa amable.

"Pero luego no se asusten de lo que contiene". Gajeel dio una sonrisa lobuna.

"Como tu digas, estaño-man". Natsu murmuro, pero solo para ser golpeado la cabeza por Gajeel.

"QUE QUIERES DECIR CON ESO, CALDERA!?". El le grito con enojo comico.

"QUIERES PELEAR, CHATARRA!?". Natsu le devolvió el gesto.

Entonces ambos comenzaron a pelearse en un espacio libre para no destruir nada, bueno si es que pueden.

"Idiotas". Sting se palmeo la cabeza.

"Su estupides no tienen limites". Rouge murmuro.

Entonces Gajeel y Natsu patearon a sus respectivos hermanos gritando en coro. "Cierra la boca!".

Ambos volaron hacia una pared dejando marca de sus cuerpos, entonces se unieron la pelea. El polvo se revolvía mientras salían puños, patadas, cabezazos.

"Ellos son asi?". Issei pregunto nervioso.

"La mayor parte del tiempo, es como su naturaleza". Wendy murmuro muerto.

"Aye". Happy y Lector asintieron.

"Ellos siempre pelean". Lily se cruzo de bazos dando una sonrisa pequeña.

"Fro, piensa lo mismo!". Frosh sonrio levantando una pata, aunque seguía abrazo de akeno.

"Hombres". Carla murmuro disgustada.

Rias estaba nerviosa por la pelea sin sentido que los 4 dragonslayer hacían, entonces miro a su lado a Wendy.

"Hay una forma de pararlos?". Rias pregunto nerviosa.

"En realidad, para que se cansen le tomaran 3 dias enteros, pero almenos que interrumpes dejaran de pelear". Wendy explico.

"Ara ara". Akeno se toco la mejila.

"Chicos, mejor vallamos a comer y hoy le toca a Natsu-nii cocinar". Wendy anuncio haciendo que la pelea se detuviera

"Bueno nosotros nos retiramos, eh Issei y Kiba cuiden de ellas, un hombre siempre es deber de proteger a sus compañeros". Natsu sonrio.

"Hai Natsu-sempai!". Ambos confirmaron.

"Natsu, tenemos que hacer eso". Rouge hablo.

"Si lose, ahora somos lo suficientemente fuertes para acabar con algunos de ellos". Natsu respondio haciendo a los otros 3 asentir. Entonces los 5 mas con los gatos se fueron. Cuando dejaron Rias miro solo para ver un papel, cuando lo leyó sus ojos se abrieron el papel decía:

"Te protegeremos, Rias.. a ti y a tus siervos… después de todo quiero verlos sonreir".

Rias sonrio mientras se sonrojaba.

Cuando llegaron, entraron a una mansión de estilo gotico muy grande, dentro tenia una enorme sala con adornos de armas, cuadros de dragones y algunos cráneos de dragones. Tenian 13 habitaciones, una televisión de 60 pulgadas, junto con varias consolas de juego. La cocina era muy grande y poseían varios artículos como 3 refigeradoras muy grandes, un bar on muchos licores. 4 heladeras con cerveza. Tenian un zotano muy grande que era el espacio de entrenamiento y capacitación. Y mas abajo mas restos de dragones. Habian dos baños termales, una sala de música y 20 baños. Y secretamente los hombres con un poco de magia hicieron un lugar exclusivo para hombres que eran un bar con cerveza ilimitada, varias mesas de billar, futbilto y tenis.

El comedor principal era muy grande , pero también había una mesa en la sala.

"Bueno este dia estuvo mas que interesante". Natsu dio una sonrisa sincera.

Pasaron pocas semanas, Issei hizo sus primeros recados como demonio, en uno de esos conocio a una monja llamada Asia Argento, era casi la misma altura de Wendy aunque tenia el busto un poco mas desarrollado. Pero luego Issei tubo problemas con Rias sobre el asunto de las iglesias y los angeles.

Hoy dia era un dia en que Issei se fue a rescatar a Asia de Reynare y algunos angeles caidos. Junto a el estaba Kiba y Koneko ayudándoles pero el angel caído logro quitarle el sacred relieq a Asia matándola al instante. Luego dos círculos rojos aparecieron mostrando a Rias y Akeno.

"Lo siento buchou, no pude salvarla". Issei hablo cabizbajo mientras que su brazo izquierdo estaba en una armadura roja con una esfera verde.

"No te preocupes Issei, no fue tu culpa". Rias dio una sonrisa triste.

"Ahora pagaran!". Issei grito "Boosd!".

Una lanza de luz rozo el hombro de Rias haciéndola sangrar y hacer que todos se preocupanse. Pero antes que Reynare y su grupo se acercaran una bola de fuego le golpeo haciéndola retroceder.

"Lastimaron a alguien importante para mi". Una voz murmuro.

Todos voltearon para ver a 4 hombres y una niña que caminban con el flequillo cubriendo sus ojos.

Entonces Natsu apretó su puño mientras fuego lo cubria. Y miro a los angeles caidos con una mirada de muerte. "Ahora pagaran bien caro".

"Issei, llévate a la Rubia y Wendy cura el hombro de Rias. Nosotros estaremos en una fiesta". Sting sonrio sombríamente.

"Chicos, acompañenlos". Rouge murmuro haciendo a los gatos asentir.

Wendy ayudo a Rias a levantarse, mientras que Lily agarro a Asia y se fueron seguido por resto.

"Ahora, estoy encendido!". Natsu grito enojado mientras expulsaba varias llamas.

En otro lugar.

Wendy curaba la herida de Rias, mientras que estaba abrazando a Happy.

"Crees que estarán bien?". Kiba pregunto algo preocupado.

"Descuida esos 4 estaran bien, creo que se estarán divirtiendo". Wendy dio una sonrisa.

"Solo espero que no te molestes cuando se pasen de la mano y destruyan la iglesia". Charles hablo algo molesta.

"Ara ara". Akeno se toco la mejilla.

"Lo siento Asia". Issei murmuro mientras miraba el cuerpo de Asia.

"El se preocupo por mi?". Rias pensó para si misma.

Con los DragonSlayers.

"Unos humanos jamas podrán derrotarme!". Reinare grito locamente, junto a ella había varios angeles caidos, pero esto no hizo asustar a los 4 DragonSlayers.

"**Fire Drive".**

**"****Iron Drive"**

**"****White Drive"**

**"Shadow Drive"**

Reinare se quedo en shock, esos 4 superan enormente sus poderes, entonces los 4 comenzaron a pelear contra los enemigos.

En pocas palabras los 4 DragonSlayers estaban haciendo pedazos a los demás, prácticamente se reian cuando peleaban. Esto causo que cierta angel caído retrocediera de miedo. Pero tenia alguna oportunidad, ya que tenia el Sacred Gear de la monja, Asia Argento.

"Jejejejej…. Estoy encendido!". Natsu se rio cruelmente mientras comenzaba a pelear.

"Te diviertes hermanito?". Gajeel volteo a ver a Rogue:

"Para responder tu pregunta:.." Rouge le dio una sonrisa divertidamente macabra. "Me estoy divirtiendo con estos cuervos!".

"Sentimientos mutuos chicos!". Sting sonrio al tiempo que comia mas lanzas de luz.

"GE-hehehehehehehe!".

Con el grupo Gremory

Entonces todos miraron a la iglesia que temblaba mientras se escuchaba golpes, patadas, cabezazos y explosiones. Y algunas risas "GE-hehehhehehehhe".

"Bueno parece que se están divirtiendo". Lector murmuro.

"Aye". Happy le respondio.

"Fro, piensa lo mismo". Frosh también murmuro.

Todos tenían una gota de sudor en la cabeza cuando escucharon la voz sepucral de los 3 gatos.

"Issei, tengo una forma para poder revivirla, pero tenemos que llegar al club del ocultismo para poder hacerla mi siervo". Rias dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"Eso es buena idea, Issei-kun". Kiba sonrio.

"Buchou tiene razón, Issei-sempai". Koneko hablo en su voz monótona.

"Ufu ufu fu". AKeno rio entre dientes.

"En verdad Gracias, Bu..". Issei antes de que terminara se escucho un grito.

**METSURYU OGGI: HOLY NOVAA!.**

Todos voltearon a ver solo para que les abriese los ojos al ver una enorme explosión de luz brillante haciendo un enorme corriente de aire levantado las faldas de las chicas. La poderosa explosión destruyo todo la iglesia. La luz era tan inmensa que hizo a todos quedarse ciego temporalmente. Cuando termino la explosión lo que vieron fueron varios cuerpos tendidos y una masa de polvo que salían varias cabezas, puñetes y patadas de cuatro DragonSlayer.

"Cabron te dije que yo hiba a matarla!".

"Ni lo sueñes llama cerebro!".

"Que me dijistes, Linterna!".

"Lo que oistes!"

"Ge-he, idiotas yo iba a matarla!"

"Callate, lata!"

"Que me dijistes, emo-sombra!".

Todos lo que veía se quedaron con sudores en la cabeza, mientras que Wendy solo se frotaba la frente al igual que Charles.

"Acabaron con el enemigo pero aun asi siguen peleando". Rias murmuro.

"Aye". Happy murmuro mientras Rias lo tenia en sus brazos.

"CHICOS YA DEJEN DE PELEAR!". Wendy grito haciendo que los chicos dejaran de pelear hasta que uno recogió algo y el otro recogio una pluma.

"aquí tienes Rias, ahora tengo que entrenar y salir de viaje para encontrar a alguien". Natsu murmuro.

"Que cosa?". Rias pregunto sabiendo que estaba preocupada.

"Según mis sospechas, me entere que aquí se encuentra una amenaza muy grande, el enemigo de todos los humanos…. El Dragón del Apocalipsis, Acnologia". Natsu respondió un tono sepulcral mientras que los DragonSlayer solo miraban seriamente y los otros se quedaron en Shock.

"bueno regreso en unos días y Happy si quieres puedes ir con Rias para quedarte". Natsu hablo seriamente mientras que Happy asentía y se fue volando hacia los brazos de Rias.

Entonces Natsu despidió de todos y luego dio un beso en la frente a Rias. Luego salió corriendo hasta desaparecer en fuego.

"Se guuustan". Happy y Lector dijeron al mismo tiempo solo para recibir otro abrazo de muerte de Rias.

"Bueno eso es difícil para Natsu, aunque su poder mágico es inmenso, aun es un ser humano". Rouge murmuro llamando la atención a los demás.

"No puede ser, un humano no es tan poderoso como para acabar con ángeles caídos y demonios traidores". Akeno solo se quedó paralizada.

"Bueno eso es verdad, pero la diferencia que nosotros fuimos criados y entrenados para luchar". Gajeel respondió en tono sepulcral.

"Que quieres decir?". Issei pregunto.

"Somos magos, pero somos una clase diferente a los magos comunes… somos magos entrenados para luchar contra grande bestias que se dicen que son inmunes a lo que haga los humanos, demonios y otras criaturas… lo único que matarlos son ellos mismos o enseñando a los humanos el poder de derrotarlos… ". Gajeel hablo un discurso pequeño.

"Somos DragonSlayers… magos capaces de pelear contra Dragones y también entrenado por ellos". Sting hablo en tono serio.

"En su momento les mostraremos algo, pero será mejor que revives a la monja de allí, además no te preocupes por Natsu, como dijo antes el es mas fuerte que de los 4 de aquí y solo el idiota de mi hermano es capaz de pelear a par con el". Rouge dio una sonrisa divertida.

"Cierra la boca, bastardo!". Gajeel le grito cómicamente.

"Bueno, Issei voy a revivir a Asia haciéndola mi siervo y mi alfil". Rias dio una sonrisa.

Una semana Rias estaba algo inquieta por varios motivos uno de ellos era su amor platónico Natsu, ya han pasado varios días de que el no ha vuelto y otro es la de su compromiso arreglado.

"Rias, Natsu ya regreso". Rouge le murmuro en el oído en plena clase. Rias se les abrió los ojos. Luego cuando volteo vio a Natsu dormir tranquilamente debajo de un árbol. No había cambiado nada, solo que su camisa tenia los primero botones desabotonados mostrando un poco los pectorales y 2 cicatrices.

Rias salió corriendo hacia donde el estaba, todos los estudiantes miraron confundidos, hasta que vio que se dirigía ha cierto joven mirando el cielo, Rias bajo mas rápido las escaleras, entonces lo vio enfrente de el, fue corriendo y lo abrazo.

"NAtsu!". Rias grito feliz mientras abrazaba a Natsu que se reía entre dientes.

"Como te fue Rias?". Natsu pregunto, aunque su instinto le decía algo preocupado.

Rias se quedó callada pero decidió darle una pequeña sonrisa.

"Nada, pero me podrías invitar algo de comer, ya es tarde no crees?". Rias enfatizo junto con un mohín.

"Claro, vemos a mi casa, está más cerca. Aparte nos relajaremos un rato". Natsu dio su clásica sonrisa.

"Está bien". Rias le sonrió.

Ambos caminaron mientras hablaban o reían alegremente, cuando llegaron a la mansión, Rias se quedó con la boca abierta en donde vivió el, los adornos eran geniales y algo extraños, en especial los cráneos de dragones que habían. Ambos subieron la escalera para entrar en el cuarto de Natsu.

Rias no tenia palabras para describir la habitación, había una televisión de 50 pulgadas, una consola de PlayStation 4, con varios juegos. Un ropero enorme y el cuadro de un dragón rojo con cicatrices. Había también una hamaca cerca de una nevera que contenía pescado. "Deben de ser de Happy". Rias pensó en una sonrisa.

"Quieres jugar algo?". Natsu sonrió mientras prendía la televisión y la consola.

"está bien". Rias se sentó. Ambos comenzaron a jugar "Marvel vs Capcom 3" varias horas, en algunas ocasiones, Rias ganaba chillando como una niña alegre, o a veces Natsu ganaba. Aunque se divirtieron varias horas hasta el punto de llegar a media noche, Rias vio como Natsu se quitó la camisa y la bufanda mostrando un formado cuerpo musculoso y tonificado, aunque era muy delgado, ella se sonrojo con locura. Entonces el miro la ventana que era luna llena, le daba una sensación de nostalgia. Entonces Rias abrazo la espalda de Natsu y hablo en suplica.

"Natsu, hazme el amor". Rias hablo decidida y algo sonrojada mientras se quitaba la ropa, solo para mostrar su ropa interior negra.

"Eh?". Natsu se quedó en shock.

**Ya se cambien la historia, pero es mi historia asi que no mamen! xD**

**Natsu es un DragonSlayer de fuego y tambien del rayo, ya que su magia se adapto a dicho elemento... como sabran los dragones son seres que pueden viajar en varias dimensiones. Descuiden, en el otro capitulo Natsu le pateara el culo a Raisser o como chichas se escribe xD.**


	5. El pajarraco y las primeras molestias

** Ahi esta el otro, y es algo largo lose...**

"Que dijiste?". Natsu balbuceo al no comprender lo que decía Rias, aparte que ponía rojo.

"Toma mi virginidad, Natsu". Rias abrazo lo abrazo.

Natsu quedo en silencio y aun sonrojado, entonces lo más inteligente que hizo fue acercarse a Rias y preguntar.

"Es por lo de tu compromiso arreglado verdad?". Natsu adivino dando un suspiro sincero.

"P-pero, como lo sabes?". Rias murmuro nerviosa, el único que sabía era Happy, ya que él vive con ella cuando Natsu estaba ausente.

"Sé cómo hacer para que suelte información extra". Natsu dio un sonrisa tranquila.

"Pescado?". Rias adivino.

"Bingo". Natsu se rio entre dientes.

Natsu se acercó a Rias, puso su mano en la barbilla haciéndola levantarla, mostrando su cuello, entonces el decidió hacer lo que corazón decida, hacerlo su compañero (La marco, aunque ella no tendrá poderes de DS; muajjajaj). Entonces abrió la boca y la cerro en cuello de Rias dando un grito sonoro de dolor.

Entonces Natsu dejo de morder a Rias, mientras lamia la sangre que chorreaba de su cuello. Que poco a poco comenzó a sanar solo para mostrar, una marca de dientes.

"Que hiciste, Natsu?". Rias pregunto confundida y sonrojada.

"Te marque, como mi compañero". Natsu hablo simplemente.

Rias entendió el mensaje poco a poco, entonces lo tumbo a la cama y cogió la mano de Natsu y lo asomo a su pecho.

"Estoy nerviosa, pero es la mejor manera".Rias susurro en vergüenza y ternura.

Entonces el suelo comenzó a brillar junto con un sello mágico.

"Puff, veo que es muy tarde para esto". Rias suspiro abatida.

Natsu rápidamente salto en su cama, mientras se ponía una camisa.

Entonces poco a poco salió una bella mujer de pelos plateados y con traje de mucama.

"Estas tratando de romper el acuerdo haciendo algo como esto?". La mujer hablo.

"Si, porque mi padres y oni-sama no me escucharían". Rias le contesto.

"Pero Sirzech-sama y el maestro se pondrán tristes después de haber intentado dar tu virginidad a un esclavo como este". Ella señalo a Natsu que al escuchar esas palabras se le colmo la paciencia.

"Mi virginidad me pertenece, que malo tiene con quien quiero dársela? Y no te permitiré que llames al hombre que amo en un esclavo. Incluso si eres la reina y esposa de mi oni-sama, Grayfia, no te lo perdonare". Rias hablo amenazantemente. Aun Natsu estaba callado mientras su pelo sombreaba sus ojos.

"De todos, modos usted es la heredera del clan Gremory por lo que no se puede mostrar su piel a cualquier hombre, Más aun si se encuentra en medio de esta situación." Grayfia le entrego la ropa.

"Mi hermano te envió o mi padres fueron". Rias pregunto mientras se colocaba el sujetador.

"Todos ellos". Grayfia le respondió.

"Que se puede hacer, lo siento Natsu". Rias se disculpó con Natsu que aún estaba en silencio.

"Mi nombre es Grayfia y a partir de ahora seré tu contacto". Grayfia se presentó "Quien eres, esclavo".

Entonces a los pocos segundos ella se arrepintió de haberlo llamado esa manera. Natsu levanto la cabeza solo para mostrar sus ojos que brillaba en rojo sangre.

"Con que esclavo, eh?". Natsu gruño inhumanamente. "Y tu que eres? Se supone que eres la esposa y Reina del hermano de Rias, o acaso también eres su esclava, eh mucama?".

Grayfia se quedó completamente helada ante la sensación de instinto asesino que había en el ambiente.

"Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel y si quieren alejarme de Rias te tomara siglos en superarme, mucama". Natsu poco a poco se acercó a ella, aun sus ojos brillaban de rojo, aunque no expulsaba su poder mágico, su instinto asesino era muy aterrador.

Grayfia retrocedía de miedo, ella tenía mucho miedo por ese hombre. Entonces Natsu gruño como un animal, haciendo que Grayfia retrocediera más por el miedo que sentía por primera vez en décadas.

Rias le toco la mano de Natsu, solo ayudo a calmarlo.

"Está bien, Natsu… hablaremos mañana". Rias dio una sonrisa triste entonces ella se puso a lado de Grayfia.

"Retirémonos". Grayfia encontró la compostura.

"Si". Rias asintió pero antes que salieran.

"Espero verla mañana a Rias, Grayfia… ". Natsu hablo en voz amenazante haciendo que Grayfia asintió con miedo. Entonces se fueron.

En la mañana siguiente.

EN la mañana siguiente en las clases, Natsu conto todo lo que paso anoche a Sting y Wendy que luego se lo contaron a Gajeel y Rogue, ellos entendieron seriamente, pero después de unos… 4 o 5 minutos comenzaron a aullar como lobos u molestarlo hasta ponerlo rojo de vergüenza (Pendejos)

"Asi se hace!". Sting grito con un pulgar arriba.

"Eres afortunado, Natsu!". Rouge dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"Gee-hee, bien ahí pedazo de cabron!". Gajeel cacareeo,

"Se gustan". Wendy hizo ese sonido como lo hace Happy.

"Cállense, cabrones!". Natsu grito muy rojo, bueno creo que les dijo que casi ase el amor a Rias y que ella tenía la marca.

En el las clases Natsu vio a Rias que estaba insegura, pero él ya sabía porque, Rouge vio la mirada seria de Natsu y murmuro "Creo que mas tarde será interesante" y luego siguió pensando. "Natsu fue el primero de nosotros es alcanzar el nivel de los antiguos DragonSlayers, con ese nivel…derroto a Acnologia". Rouge siguió mirando más a Natsu, pero el olor de la chica de pelo negro y ojos morados hizo que se relajara y diera una sonrisa. "Hueles muy bien, Akeno".

Rias se quedó callada mientras se dirigía al salón del club junto con Natsu, Rias estaba muy despistada, pero la nueva sensación que siente cuando está cerca a Natsu le ayuda a tranquilizar demasiado. Pero luego sintió que Natsu le agarro la mano para tranquilizarla.

"Si ese pendejo te toca un pelo, le arrancare la cabeza…así que no te preocupes, vale?". Natsu dio una sonrisa reconfortante. Rias sonrió ante la sonrisa cálida de Natsu. Llegando al club, Rias se sorprendió que también estuviera Sting, Gajeel, Rouge y Wendy sentados con caras serias. Junto al resto del club, pero la diferencia que Natsu estaba muy serio y se puso al costado de Rias.

RIas comenzó a hablar con su grupo sobre los demás planes pero apunto de decir lo de su compromiso arreglado, hubo un sello de fuego, Natsu en instinto se puso delante de Rias y luego se tapó la nariz.

"Ese fuego apesta". Natsu se quejó con disgusto haciendo que Sting pensara.

"Con Natsu aquí ese cabrán estará muerto". Sting dio una extraña sonrisa macabra.

"Que pasa?". Issei pregunto algo nervioso.

"Phenex". Kiba susurro.

Y de las llamas apareció un hombre con ropa casual roja, tenía la camisa hasta abierta hasta el pecho, tenía 20 años. Tenía pinta de mujeriego.

"Hace tiempo que no he venido al mundo humano". El hombre rio entre dientes.

"Natsu te recuerda alguien?". Rouge dio una sonrisa burlona haciéndolo reír.

"Si, al blanquito que esta atrás mío". Natsu se rio junto con él, mientras que su pulgar señalaba a Sting que lo escucho y se quejó.

"Tampoco era tan idiota, Llama cerebro!". Sting grito con enojo cómico a su hermano.

EL hombre miro a su alrededor hasta que se encontró con Rias que estaba detrás de Natsu.

"Mi querida Rias, he venido a verte"

Rias lo miro con ojos furiosos ya que ella no lo quería dar la bienvenida. Pero el chico no le hizo caso y se acercó más a ella.

"Entonces Rias. Vamos ha echar un vistazo al lugar de la ceremonia. La fecha de la boda está decidida pero tenemos que comprometernos cuanto antes".

El tipo intento agarra el brazo de Rias pero fue detenido por una mano de hierro.

"La señorita no está de humor para soportarte, pajarraco". La voz de Natsu con una mirada fría.

"Natsu-nii, no meterte en problemas y Rias-san no te preocupes, lo sabemos". Wendy dio una sonrisa sincera.

Entonces Natsu soltó el brazo de Raiser a la vez que se ponía más al lado de Rias, entonces él Phenex se acercó a Wendy.

"Eres muy linda, quién eres? no te quieres casar conmigo?".

"Me llamo Wendy Marvell y no salgo con pájaros que apestan". Wendy cerró los ojos mientras que su voz sonaba claramente molesta. Esto hizo divertir mucho a los demás.

"Gee-hee, la pequeña tiene agallas!". Gajeel cacareo.

"Cállate, Gajeel". Rouge susurro molesto, pero dio una sonrisa divertida.

"Pero quien eres para hablarme asi, mocosa? Yo soy el gran Raiser Phenex y no tolerare que nadie me insulte asi!". El estaba a punto de darle una bofetada a Wendy.

"Eh?". Rias miro con los ojos muy abiertos lo que paso frente a ella. Apunto de Raiser abofeteara a Wendy, fue frenado por Natsu que tenía una mirada indiferente, mientras su palma agarraba toda la cara y lo estrello con fuerza en la pared.

"Tócala y te desaparezco de la existencia" Natsu hablo muy cabreado.

Los miembros del club miraron asombras, mientras que los DragonSlayer emitían sonrisas siniestras. Grayfia que vio toda la escena se quedó muy congelada, si ella hubiera enfurecido más a Natsu, ella no estaría viva en ese momento. Raiser pero muy molesto.

"Tu maldito imbécil, has osado de golpear mi hermoso rostro! Te voy a destruir!".

Natsu bostezo aburrido mientras que Riaser intento tirarse encima, pero fue detenido por Grayfia.

"Joven Phoenix, cálmese"

"TsK".

"Natsu-sama".

"Eh?". Natsu murmuro tristemente ante un recuerdo de una peli plateada de pelo corto, si pendejos hablo de Yukino. Pero a la vez alzo una ceja sorprendida, que lo llamara así.

"Esta persona es Raiser Phoenix-sama. El es un demonio puro de clase alta, y el tercer hijo de la casa Phoenix. Y es el prometido de la heredera del clan Gremory". Ella le informo aunque por dentro se sentía nerviosa.

"Y?". Natsu pregunto muy aburrido. "Me vale un comino, alguien que intenta lastimar a mis amigos, los hare sufrir".

Grayfia se calmó un poco, ya que Natsu se calmó algo, bueno solo algo.

Las cosas se calmaron un poco y todos se sentaron en los sillones y sillas de la sala.

"El té hecho por la Reina de "Rias" es exquisito" – comento Raiser.

"Muchas gracias"

Akeno estaba sonriendo como de costumbre, pero no uso ni su "ara ara" ni "fufú". Rias estaba sentada en el sofá y Raiser se sentó junto a ella sin cuidado y la abrazó en su hombro. Rias seguía alejando sus brazos de ella pero este seguía tocándole el cabello con sus manos en sus hombros. Natsu miraba al Phenex con un gran cabreo, pero los demás DragonSlayer estaban rezando que Natsu no destruya todo el lugar. Raiser siguió tocando a Rias pero esta vez empezó a tocarle los muslos.

"Basta ya"

Grito y al mismo tiempo se puso de pie, gesto que fue imitado por el Phenex.

"¡Raiser ya te lo dije antes! ¡No me voy a casar contigo!". volvió a gritar la pelirroja.

"Sí, he oído eso antes. Pero Rías, creo que tu familia está en una carrera para evadir la crisis" comento intentando ver si cambiaba su opinión.

"¡Eso no es asunto tuyo! ¡Yo soy el próximo heredero de la Casa de Gremory, yo voy a elegir quien será mi esposo!" siguió gritando dando muestras de que su paciencia se había agotado "También hice una promesa, voy a ser libre hasta que me gradúe de la universidad"

"Eso es correcto. Tú eres libre. Puedes ir a la universidad y puedes hacer lo que quieras con tus sirvientes. Sin embargo, tus padres y Sirzechs-sama están preocupados. Tienen miedo de que su familia se acabe. Hemos perdido a un gran número de demonios de sangre pura en la última guerra. Incluso si la guerra ha terminado, nuestra rivalidad con los ángeles caídos, los ángeles y Dios no ha terminado todavía. No es raro que un demonio de sangre pura sea asesinado y eso conduce a la extinción de la familia por luchar contra ellos. Así que los demonios puros que son de primera clase que se cruzan con otros demonios de primera clase sería la solución absoluta para solucionar esta situación. El linaje de los demonios de primera clase". Raiser siguió hablando después de beber el té "La nueva producción de demonios son demonios reencarnados, se están expandiendo en términos de fuerza, así que los demonios de sangre pura, pierden su lugar. Hay nobles ancianos que se acercan a los más poderosos demonios reencarnados. Pero eso está bien. Los demonios de nueva producción son importantes para el futuro. Pero no podemos permitir que los demonios pura sangre vayan directo a la extinción. Fuimos elegidos con el fin de evitar que los demonios puros desaparezcan. Tengo a mis hermanos mayores en mi casa, así que mi linaje está a salvo. Entonces sólo faltarías tú, Rias, que debes heredar el honor del clan Gremory. Si no te casas, la casa de Gremory se extinguirá en esta generación. ¿Estás tratando de aplastar a la familia que ha sido histórica desde los tiempos antiguos? A causa de la guerra pasada, no es ni la mitad el número de demonios que se conoce como "72 pilares". Este matrimonio tiene el futuro de los demonios"

"Yo voy a casarme Raiser, pero no contigo" hablo Rias después de la larga charla del Phenex.

"Yo también soy un diablo que lleva el nombre de Phenex detrás de mí. No puedo dejar que ese nombre se manche. Yo ni siquiera quería venir a un pequeño edificio viejo como este en el mundo humano. En realidad no me gusta el mundo humano. El fuego y el viento en este mundo son asquerosos. ¡Para un demonio como yo, que simboliza el fuego y el viento, no puedo soportarlo!"

Al terminar de hablar de su cuerpo salieron llamas. Había pequeños trozos de fuego alrededor de la habitación.

"Yo te llevará de vuelta al infierno, incluso si tengo que quemar todos sus sirvientes". Bueno sé que colmó el vaso.

Todos se quedaron congelados, incluso Issei y Grayfia de lo que presenciaron.

Un destello muy rápido de amarillo hizo que Raiser se quedara sin hacer nada. Al describir fue que Natsu cuando escucho eso uso los rayos para moverse muy rápido, golpeo en el pecho haciendo que este volara, pero antes que Raiser recuperara el equilibrio, Natsu ya estaba frente a él, levanto el brazo y lo golpeo con fuerza al piso para dejar un cráter, luego más rápido lo levanto y le dio un golpe en llamas mandándolo volar hasta estrellarse con otra pared.

Pero antes que golpeara más, fue detenido por Grayfia que estaba visiblemente nerviosa.

"Natsu-sama! Ya deja de golpearlo!".

"Lo estás oyendo?". Natsu la miro ya muy molesto.

"P-perfectamente, por eso lo ruego, no lo vuelvas a atacar"

Antes de que Natsu tomara una acción sintió la mano de Rias sobre sus dedos calmándolo, bueno a menos eso lo relajo. Pero Raiser que comenzó a recuperarse intento a atacar a Natsu, pero Grayfia se lo impidió, a diferencia de Natsu que ella le rogo que se detuviera, pero con Raiser ella lo amonesto con dureza.

"Aunque me lo dice "La reina más poderosa", ni siquiera me daría miedo. Pero definitivamente yo no quisiera pelear contra la gente de Sirzech-sama que se dice es conformado por monstruos". El dicho con algo de arrogancia.

"Ellos ni podrían hacernos sudar a mí ni a Gajeel, ya que según Sting, Rouge, Wendy y nuestros compañeros somos unos verdaderos monstruos". Natsu hablo fríamente. "Ni si quiera Grayfia viviría ni por 3 minutos contra mi"

Grayfia cuando oyó eso, si tuvo algo de miedo y nerviosismo, prácticamente ella sabía que podía morir aquella noche, ya que el aura asesina que emitió Natsu era muy aterradora incluso para la reina más fuerte.

"hay un único recurso, como aún no se decide la decisión, solo queda ese ultimo recurso". Grayfia comenzó a informar.

"Explícate bien, Grayfia". Natsu murmuro haciendo que la espalda de Grayfia sintiera un escalofrió.

"Ojou-sama, si quiere mantener su posición, que tal si participa en un Reating game?".

"Raiting game?". Iseei pregunto a Kiba.

"Un juego es jugado por demonios con títulos que compiten junto con sus siervos". Kiba le respondio.

"Con que un juego eh?". Natsu comenzó a reír siniestramente. "Estoy en ello para apoyar a Rias, así que no te preocupes por mí y acepta". Natsu sonrió a Rias que ella se quedó boca abierta pero algo en ella dijo que confiaría en el.

"Está bien acepto y esta vez te lograre vencer Raiser". Rias hablo con determinación y luego murmuro. "Yo solo quiero ser libre para poder estar a lado del hombre en verdad amo".

"Bien me da lo mismo, ya eh participado en varios juegos, y gane la mayoría de ellos". El hablo con una sonrisa arrogante.

"No, yo te venceré". Ella hablo desafiante.

"Está bien si ganas harás lo que quieras y si gano, nos casamos de inmediato".

Ambos se miraron con que quisieran matarse. Pero cierto DragonSlayer de fuego que tenía una sonrisa siniestra junto a el los demás DragoSlayer le comenzaron a brillar los ojos siniestramente, sería divertido ver a Raiser teniendo el culo pateado por un Natsu cabreado.

"Entiendo, yo Grayfia, confirmare su opinión en ambas partes ok". Grayfia pregunto haciendo que ambos contrincantes asintieran. "Entonces le informare a ambas familias".

Pero antes que se vaya, Natsu le aviso de algo hizo que asintiera de miedo.

"Diles a ambas familias que Natsu Dragneel participara para el lado de Rias y que luego tendré una charla con ellos después de golpear a ese pajarraco de ahí y que la próxima vez, que Rias decida su futuro". Natsu le hablo serio haciendo que Grayfia asintiera con algo de miedo.

"S-si, Natsu-sama". Grayfia inclino la cabeza y desapareció.

Entonces la tención se volvió hostil, pero luego Raiser pregunto a Rias.

"Oye Rias, esos son tus sirvientes?".

"Si y que?".

"jajajajaj….. esta pelea será un chiste. Solo tu reina puede estar a par de mis sirvientas". Raiser se burló. Entonces chasqueo los dedos. Entonces apareció un grupo de mujeres, Issei taba que se las comía con la miradas.

"Estas son mis lindas sirvientes".

"Issei puede estar a encima de tus sirvientes, incluso encima de Akeno". Rias señaló a Issei que este estaba serio.

"je este perdedor está por encima de mi sirvientes"

Rias decidió incluir a Natsu.

"También está mi querido Natsu, él está incluso encima de mí".

Esto hizo reír más a Raiser.

"Este perdedor esta incluso encima mío, jajajaj que chiste!". Raiser se rio muy arrogante.

"No me dijiste eso cuanto te estampe con la pared varias veces". Natsu lo miro aburrido mirándose las uñas que comenzaron a prender formando letras de fuego que decían.. "Eres muy aburrido, pajarraco"

"Que ese animal le golpeo, Raiser-sama!?". Una de ella le grito.

Entonces ella se pusieron alrededor de Raiser en posiciones nada sanas.

"Bueno este si es más lamentable, además sin mencionar que se esconde entre colegialas, ehhh… no vale la pena luchar contra el". Sting lo miro muy aburrido, haciendo que Raiser se molestara y lanzara una bola de fuego, pero Sting que se inspeccionaba las uñas lo esquivo muy aburrido. Los del grupo Gremory miraron muy asombrados lo que vieron, eso pensó que ellos no solo podian acabar con el phenex, incluso solo uno podía acabar con ellos.

"Gee-hee, si quieres te puedo yo patear el culo, pero Salamander tiene un asunto pendiente contigo".Gajeel dio una sonrisa lobuna.

"Natsu-nii, incluso no usara la magia contra ellos". Wendy lo imito, aunque ya no era tímida, ahora era muy decidida, una pre adolecente sin miedo y también gano la personalidad de que cuando la pelea es aburrido solo quitárselo del camino muy humillantemente hacia el oponente.

"No vale ni siquiera la pena con ellos, ellas ni siquiera están al nivel de Wendy". Rouge dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos.

"Mira, hazlo". Raiser se rio entre dientes.

"Si, Raiser-sama". Entonces una niña con un bastón de artes marciales salto hacia Rouge, pero este seguía tranquilo hasta que ella golpeo directamente a Rouge solo para sorpresa de los presentes y sonrisa de los DragonSlayer, prácticamente no lo podía tocar.

"Donde esta?". Mira intento buscarlo.

Entonces Rouge apareció desde las sombras.

"Nadie escapa de las sombras" Rouge hablo con voz muy grave, con un ojo que brillaba en carmesí. Entonces se desplazó en las sombras y salió en su forma normal. Entonces golpeo a la niña con muy poca fuerza haciendo que incluso rompiera una pared, dejándola inconsciente. Riaser aunque estaba tranquilo, pero por dentro estaba muy impresionado, se acercó mientras recogía a la niña inconsciente.

"Rias, que tal si lo dejamos en diez días, lo podíamos hacer ahora, pero eso no seria emociónate".

"Me estas dando ventaja?". Rias se quejó, pero Natsu la silencio tocándole la cabeza.

"Que tal pasado mañana?".

"Muy bien, peleo contra Rias, la humillo?, no es sencillo pelear en contra de sus sentimientos. No importa el mucho potencial que tengan, no importa cuánto poder tienes, he visto demonios que han perdido sin usar su poder la infinidad de veces".

"Si, si lo que tu digas, pollito". Natsu sacudió su mano haciendo un gesto sin cuidado y muy aburrido.

"Callate, solo cumple tu parte de participar". Raiser se quejó.

"Descuida estaré ahí, pero luego no me echen la culpa de los destrozos". Natsu hablo de forma aburrida cómica.

"Eso no es problema, las barreras mágicas no se pueden destruir". Raiser hablo en su arrogancia.

"Uy, mala idea, barras contra Natsu nunca funcionan". Sting, Rouge y Wendy murmuraron en diversión.

"Gee-hee". Gajeel se rio entre dientes.

"Nos vemos pasado mañana". Riaser se despido.

Tras la disputas, Raiser y su grupo se retiraron, pero Rias miro a Natsu que estaba muy tranquilo. Entonces ella le dio una mirada molesta junto a un puchero.

"Mou! Natsu… ahora que hacemos, porque dijiste pasado mañana, si podíamos usar esos 10 dias para entrenar".

"Porque are que el pájaro sufra muy lentamente, tú no eres un juguete para él y para nadie". Natsu la miro.

Rias se sonrojo.

"Además, le daré una ventaja a ellos, estaré adentro, pero no participare hasta que cabron me enoje lo suficiente para cavar su tumba". Natsu dio una sonrisa juguetona.

"Los Phenex son inmortales". Rias le crítico.

"Nadie es inmortal a la hora de la verdad y emos conocido a muchos que decían serlo". Sting murmuro mientras se ponía a lado de Natsu.

"Aye". Natsu asintió.

Entonces Natsu le acaricio la cabeza a Rias.

"Descuida tu serás libre, además Happy estará contigo a todo momento". Ante eso Rias le sonrió.

Entonces Gajeel llamo al resto de los DragonSlayer hablando en una lengua muy rara, haciendo los del grupo Gremory no entendieran ni una palabra, pero el resto de los DragonSlayer los entendían y le respondían en la misma lengua. En la conversación Natsu comento algo que hizo reír a Rouge, Sting y Wendy mientras que Gajeel lo miro con enojo cómico.

"No canto tan feo!".

Entonces Natsu se retiró del club junto con los DragonSlayer, mientras que Rias se fue a su casa donde fue recibido por Happy que grito haciéndola sorprender.

"mama Rias!".

En la mansión de los DragonSlayer.

Los 4 DragonSlayer estaban en su estudio, en ello había varios instrumentos de grabación, sintetizadores, un piano de cola, un piano electrónico, varias guitarras, bajos, varios accesorios de una batería y muchos micrófonos con varios amplificadores y pedales. Bueno cuando hay dinero se puede hacer lo que quieras en lo material.

"Qué tal si comenzamos a trabajar en la canción de Rouge?". Sting pregunto mientras miraba la letra.

"Afterlife?". Natsu alzo la ceja pero le gustaba la idea.

Entonces pensó algo hasta que toco su guitarra que era una Yamaha negro decorado con llamas naranjas y azules, en los trates tenía un mini dragon en vuelo.

Comenzó a tocar lo que sería después del intro, haciendo que Rogue que su guitarra era una Les Paul de color negro y plomo en forma de sombras. Imitara a Natsu lo que tocaba.

Sting cogió el papel y comenzó a improvisar cantando

"…._Like walking into a dream, so unlike what you've seen __  
>so unsure but it seems, 'cause we've been waiting for you<br>Fallen into this place, just giving you a small taste  
>of your afterlife here so stay, you'll be back here soon anyway<em>..:"

"Gee-hee parece que ya esta listo, Dragon Blanco grava esa parte". Gajeel sonrio.

Entonces Natsu y Rogue comenzaron de nuevo a ser esa parte pero ya para grabar. Sting con los audífonos puestos cabezo al ritmo de la canción, hasta que puso pausa.

"Bien chicos, pero necesitamos el intro". Wendy hablo, ella se podría decir que su ayudante.

Sting tarareo intentando imaginar un buen intro hasta que varios ritmos encontró uno adecuado para comenzar.

"Ese intro estaría bien tendríamos una banda de 4 violines". Natsu murmuro tumbado en el sofá.

"Bueno le pediré a Akeno una ayuda, pero necesitamos el intro de las guitarras". Rouge hablo mientras se amarraba el pelo largo que tenía.

Natsu al pensar algo que convine con el sonido que Sting compuso tarareando, se le prendió el foco. Y toco una serie de tablaturas, y en cada comenzó a hacer un solo intro muy rápido pero para los demás sonaba genial.

Y asi los 5 DragonSlayer junto con los excedes se pusieron a trabajar en la mitad de la canción casi toda la noche.

Mientras que en un lugar Rias y Happy se bañaban antes de ir a dormir, pero Rias se quedó tumbada en su cama mientras que Happy se acostó en su estómago, en realidad nunca le tomo importancia a las mujeres desnudas ya que era un gato.

"Buenas noches…. Natsu". Rias murmuro antes de comenzar a dormir.

**Para informar... quiero que me ayuden con que personaje emparejo a Cobra... ya que Laxus esta emparejado con Rossweisse...**

**ayuden... **


	6. Pollo rostizado y el primer beso

**Aqui les dejo el siguiente...**

Al dia siguiente se podría decir que toda la Academia estaba mirando a los 3 de los 4 DragonSlayer son teniendo estuches. Natsu sostenía un estuche color rojo y naranja, tenía el símbolo de Fairy Tail junto a la de un dragón en llamas. Sting tenía un estuche un poco más largo de color blanco puro. Rouge sostenía el suyo que era negro y con sombras grises. Gajeel que estaba algo cansado llevaba un estuche grande, que en interior tenía 3 amplificadores portátiles, junto a una poderosa grabadora.

Todas las mujeres comenzaron en soñar y ala vez chillaban.

"Pareces estrellas de rock!". Cada chica chillaba como fans.

Natsu se rio entre dientes.

"Aunque estamos trabajando en nuestro primer álbum y ya tenemos nuestras admiradoras… vaya". Natsu se rio con ganas.

"Y eso que anoche estuvimos haciendo solo una canción, y todavía nos falta el solo y el intro". Rouge hablo formando una pequeña sonrisa.

"Bueno vamos donde la pelirroja y lo trabajamos ahí,ya que solo falta ustedes 3 para completar la canción". Gajeel suspiro algo aburrido pero una sonrisa tranquila era suficiente para todos.

"Si, pero pienso que los chicos son mejores con los aparatos que nosotros". Sting murmuro algo envidioso de como Lector manejaba las computadoras muy pero muy bien. Natsu también asintió, desde que Happy se mudó temporalmente con Rias, ella le había enseñado a usar las computadoras muy bien.

"Bueno Natsu, mañana sera la pelea contra ese pajarraco, asi que hemos decidido apostar cuanto va a durar contra ti". Sting dio una sonrisa divertida.

"Que gano y que pierdo?".Natsu pregunto que clase apuesta era.

"El gana se acabara el Wisky escoces mas viejo que tenemos" Gajeel hablo lamiéndose los labios al sentir el delicioso licor en sus labios.

"Y los perdedores pagaran 100,000 yenes al ganador". Rouge asintió en diversion.

"Y que apostaron?". Natsu pregunto en curiosidad.

"Yo aposte que te tomara 4 min y te destruirás el lugar". Rouge hablo tranquilamente.

"Yo aposte que gritaras como loco que eres un DragonSlayer". Sting hablo junto con una sonrisa.

"Y yo aposte que usaras los rayos". Gajeel dio una sonrisa.

Natsu se quedó con la boca abierta, pero dio una sonrisa triste al recordar algo.

_Flashblack._

_"__Natsu-sama, te hago una apuesta?". Hablo una sonriente Yukino mientras que Natsu estaba acostado en su cama._

_"__Qué clase de apuesta?".Natsu pregunto curioso._

_"__Apuesto que mañana ganaras solo contra Sting-san y Rouge-san". Yukino dio una amarga sonrisa ante el recuerdo de Sabertooth._

_"__Yo apuesto que se rendirán en el primer golpe!". Natsu grito alegre._

_"__Aye sir!". Happy sonrió._

_"__bueno si yo gano, tu serás mi mayordomo por una semana". Yukino sonrió mientras ponía la cabeza de Natsu en sus piernas._

_"__Y si gano yo, serás mi maid personal". Natsu sonrió mientras que Yukino se imaginó vestida de sirvienta, esto le hizo sonrojar._

_"__Trato?". Natsu le pregunto._

_"__Trato". Yukino sonrió antes que se besaran._

_Fin del Flashblack._

"Rias huele igual que ella". Natsu dio una sonrisa única que era la de tristeza y melancolía.

Después de clases, los chicos se fueron directo al club del ocultismo, mostrando a Rias muy concentrada junto a ella estaban los 5 exceed haciendo algunas cosas. Akena serbia él te como siempre, Kiba leía un libro, Koneno comía dulces mientras que al pobre de Issei lo hacían hacer lagartijas.

"Natsu?". Rias pregunto algo curioso sobre los estuches que tenían.

"Hola, perdón por no avisarte pero entramos aquí para usar el club para terminar al menos la canción que compuso Rouge y la canción que compuso Sting y yo, pero necesitamos algo de ayudar asi que si nos podían ayudar?". Natsu pregunto pero todos los miembros del club asintieron, bueno al menos algo de música quitara algo de tensión para mañana.

"Acaso formaron una banda?". Kiba pregunto muy curioso.

"Si, lo malo es que a un no decidimos el nombre y lo bueno que estaño-man no cantara". Natsu dio una sonrisa.

"Cierra la boca, pirómano!". Gajeel grito cómicamente mientras abria las cajas. Sacando todo el equipo.

"Ara ara… el club del ocultismo paso hacer una sala de estudio..ufufufuuf". Akeno se rio.

"En eso tienes razón, pero vamos a ver que tan buenos son?". Issei murmuro cansado de hacer lagartijas.

Rias y los demás ayudaron en la construcción en la sala de estudios que solo les tomaron horas en armar todo. Junto con cabinas improvisadas de grabación, equipo de sentizadores, samplers, keyboard y un piano electrónico.

Entonces Natsu saco otra guitarra diferente a la que uso en la otra sala, este era una Fender Streetocaster personalizado, con palanca de efectos. Era de color negro, con imágenes de marcas de garras.

"Bueno, creo que seria escuchar lo que grabaron, para aver que cosas podemos ayudar?". Rias dio una sonrisa. "Asia, podías tú con Koneko ayudarnos en algunos bocadillos mientras trabajamos?".

"hai, buchuo". Ambas respondieron mientras se dirigían a preparar bocadillos y algo de refresco.

Y luego se pasaron los siguientes horas en la canción, Rias se quedó muy impresionada de la poderosa voz de Sting al cantar, Gajeel canto algunas partes pero ya estaba amenazado de que no dirá más "Shobby doo bau". Luego se pasaron haciendo el intro con el keyboard en sonidos de violín, haciendo que encontrar el más adecuado. Entonces vino la risa de Natsu que era algo siniestra, se rio tan fuerte, pero también se estaba divirtiendo, porque al terminar Sting se reía, mientras que Rias se rio. Happy ayudo en algunas cosas con Lector y Frosh.

Ahora solo falta el solo.

"Haber Salamander muéstranos ese solo que compusiste para la canción?". Gajeel pregunto mientras que Natsu asentía y comenzó a tocar el solo que era muy rápido, luego tenía algo de intro hasta que puso más velocidad en los punteos, tanto asi que Rias se mareaba con intentar leer los dedos. Termino con una jalada de la palanca de la guitarra.

"Wow!". Sting sonrió mientras reproducida lo que grabo,

Natsu sonrió mientras que Rias secretamente sonría a él.

"Aquí tenemos una que ya prácticamente termina, al menos esa canción es de Natsu, ya que él lo compuso…. Cuando estábamos comiendo". Sting murmuro con cara de palo cómico.

"Oye, tu sabes que compuse la canción para la pelea de mañana, acuérdate que les daré una ventaja, no sé por cuánto tiempo, pero actuare cuando el cabron haga algo que aumente mi ira". Natsu sonrió maléficamente, Rias sonrió sabiendo que Natsu lo apoyaría.

"En verdad, Natsu… en realidad te amo". Rias pensó para si misma, entonces se dio cuenta que Natsu no estaba del lugar.

"En donde esta Natsu?". Rias pregunto mientras intentaba buscarlo con la mirada, pero no estaba en ninguna parte.

"Dijo que se fue meditar para mañana". Sting respondió.

"Aye". Happy le imito.

"Bueno nos retiramos, Rias y descuida… mañana le apoyaremos, aparte estamos en una apuesta". Sting sonrió maléficamente y brillo a los ojos en la que se imagina el tomando ese wisky muy caro.

Rias pregunto lo que estaba soñando. Bueno amenos se divirtió hoy día se divirtió y se relajó para mañana, pero su mente tenía el presentimiento de que algo interesante e increíble va a pasar. Pero luego no se dio cuenta la mirada sorprendida de los DragonSlayers y las miradas curiosas de sus miembros.

"Buchuo no sabías que tenías un tatuaje en el cuello?". Koneko hablo monótonamente, pero sé que muy sorprendida.

"Un tatuaje?". Rias se acercó al espejo más cercano que tenía, y grito algo sorprendida.

"Es verdad, Natsu la marco". Rogue hablo muy sorprendido.

"Vaya, pensé que tenía agallas pero no sabía que era para eso". Gajeel murmuro en su asombro.

"Si, ahora veo porque Natsu tenía esa mirada de enojo". Sting hablo ante el recuerdo de la mirada molesta de Salamander.

"Y no al decir que ella huele como Yukino-san". Wendy hablo. "Ella y Yukino-san huelen igual, ahora el olor es de cedro, canela y manzanas, ahora ella solo es de Natsu-nii y de nadie más".

RIas se miro en el espejo y descubrió que se veía un pequeño o algo rojo y para mirar mas de que era, ella se quito el lazo de la corbata, se desabrocho algunos botones, dejándola solo en su sujetador color rosa pálido y lo que vio la deja sin palabras, era un dragón acurrucado en un corazón, tenía llamas. Llegaba desde un pequeña parte de su cuello hasta su pecho, el tatuaje en si era muy bello, cuando se lo toco sintió un calor muy tranquilizador.

"Natsu….". Rias murmuro en una sonrisa junto con un sonrojo.

En otro lugar se veía a un joven con una bufanda de escamas, que estaba en un lugar que era demasiado caliente, (si el muy rata esta en zonas volcánicas)., Eso sería un problema, pero para Natsu no le dio importancia ya que el es inmune al calor, cuando llego vio un volcán inactivo, pero aun la lava hervía, pero no estaba en erupción, así que se quitó la ropa, los zapatos, la bufanda y los pendientes. Entonces poco a poco, se acercaba a la lava hasta que su pie todo la maza rojo vivo, eso le hizo como si estuviera en un baño termal, entonces se metió completamente a la lava.

"La última vez que estuve aquí, fue antes de pelear contra Acnologia, esto me ayuda a aumentar más mi poder mágico (aquí tienen sus respuestas).". Natsu cerró los ojos mientras se relajaba.

Al otro dia..

Era el dia en que el grupo Gremory lucharía contra Phenex, aunque ciertos DragonSlayer con sus gatos estaban pensando en las miles de tortura que recibirá Raiser por un Natsu súper cabreado. Todos el Grupo estaba listo, la mayoría tenían sus uniformes. Akeno tenía un kimono de sacerdotisa, Koneko estaba con su uniforme pero tenía unos guantes, Asia estaba en su habito de monja y Kiba estaba con su uniforme también y tenía partes de armaduras. Issei estaba algo nervioso y estaba en su uniforme.

"Are… en donde esta Natsu-san?". Asia pregunto a Wendy que simplemente negó la cabeza.

"No lo se, no estuvo en casa toda la noche". Wendy murmuro preocupada.

"El no vendrá?".Issei pregunto, pero Rias lo escucho y comenzó a sentirse mal y sin esperanza.

Sting escucho la puerta abrirse y grito.

"Nah!, el está aquí". Sting señalo atrás con su pulgar a Natsu que tenía su ropa de combate nuevo. En una ropa muy diferente, ahora este tenía pantalones de cuero negro junto a botas de montar combinados con polainas que llegan hasta los muslos, llevaba un chaleco azul oscuro, tenía guantes sin dedos y tenía su bufanda en su cuello. Rias podía ver el tatuaje de Fairy Tail es su hombro y también que llevaba una cicatriz en el brazo en forma de garras. Aunque se sonrojo un poco por los brazos tonificados y musculosos de Natsu.

"Perdón por la demora, me quede dormido". Natsu se rio entre dientes, el estaba muy tranquilo parándose al lado de Sting.

Natsu murmuro en un idioma muy raro haciendo que todos asintieran.

"Muy bien vámonos?". Natsu pregunto haciendo que todos asintieran, entonces todos brillaron de color rojo hasta que desaparecieron del lugar.

EN el infierno.

Prácticamente todo estaban ahí, desde los señores Gremory, el Phenex y Sitri que vino de visita, y algunos cuantos demonios de clase alta, estaba también los 4 Maou, Sirzech que comenzó a esperar impacientemente a su hermanita, aunque también quería conocer la nueva pieza, Issei Hyoudou que era el usuario del Boosted Gear y también conocer el chico que hizo a su esposa y reina temblar de miedo, eso es lo que más le llamo la atención y también ver porque ese chico es más protector con su hermana Rias.

Al ser sincero, el Maou estaba muy ansioso de ver a ese nuevo chico en acción y a ver cómo le hablo Grayfia, que era capaz de aniquilar el solo todo la nobleza de los Maou.

"Sirzech-tan, es verdad que Ria-tan está enamorada de ese chico nuevo?". Esa fue Serafall Leviatan, ella a pesar de ser una chica cosplay, tenía un monstruoso poder mágico. Bueno al Lucifer escuchar eso comenzó simplemente sonreír.

"Bueno, según lo que oí ese chico pudo asustar a Grayfia-chan". Sirzech se rio solo para recibir un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Grayfia.

"Guardarse sus comentarios Sirzech-sama, ahora es momentos que saludes, ya que llegaron". Grayfia aviso.

Entonces Rias apareció con su grupo, y junto a ellos aparecieron 5 personas que nunca ha visto,… me da flojera detallarlos.

"Oni-sama!". Rias salto alegre para abrazar a su hermano que este lo recibió con gusto.

Natsu dio una sonrisa, pero luego su sonrisa desapareció al sentir el olor de ese pajarraco que odia, Natsu no es de odiar, pero cuando alguien intenta lastimar a los suyos se pone peor que una bestia con rabia.

"Hola, mi querida Rias, estas lista para perder y luego casarte conmigo?". Raiser hablo en su forma arrogante.

"No creo que Rias se case con idiotas que huelen a cerdo". Natsu murmuro aburrido con los brazos cruzados, eso hizo molestar a Raiser demasiado. "Como tú le distes ventaja a Rias, yo te daré una ventaja de 2 horas, si en esas dos horas haces algo que me enfurece, yo personalmente te pateare el culo".

Rias y los demás se quedaron con la boca abierta mientras que Gajeel, Sting y Rouge se reían a carcajadas. No sabían porque les parecían divertido eso.

Entonces la madre de Raiser se puso a lado de su hijo y lo miro con una sonrisa.

"Oh, vaya vaya… un chico muy débil se atreve a dar una ventaja a mi hijo, jejeje eso es divertido...veras que esa ventaja que le darás a Riaser no servirá de nada ya que el acabara contigo fácilmente". La madre de Raiser, que no se su nombre, hablo en su manera arrogante.

"Bueno eso no me dijo cuándo le estampe varias veces en la pared". Natsu murmuro demasiado aburrido limpiándose la oreja, y revisando sus uñas. Esto hizo reír a Sirzech pero hizo que la señora Phenex callera su sonrisa.

"mocoso como te atreves?!". Ella rugió en furia.

"Si, si,.. ya muy mandona". Natsu agito la mano aburridamente, luego dio una sonrisa a Rias. Y hablo tranquilamente. "Te veré al rato Rias".

"igual yo, Natsu". Rias le devolvió la sonrisa.

Entonces fueron transportados en una réplica de la academia. Entonces escucharon el altavoz.

_"__Bienvenidos, mi nombre es Grayfia y seré el árbitro en este Reating game entre Rias Gremory y Raiser Phenex)._

"Happy tu anda cerca de Rias y Asia, yo estaré sentado ya que mi principal objetivo es…. Asar un pollo": Natsu se rio como Gajeel. "Gee-hee!".

Entonces un grito muy fuerte se escuchó.

"No te copies mis líneas, llama cerebro!". Gajeel le rujio cómicamente.

Entonces Natsu dio una ultima sonrisa, antes de salirse del lugar, mientras que Rias se quedo a planear una estrategia junto a su equipo.

"Ponemos trampas aquí, e Issei tu con Kiba enfrentaran a las dos torres…". Rias comenzó a decir su plan. Hasta que en alta voz se escucho dejándoles en el primer shock de este dia.

_(5 peones, una torre y un caballo de Raiser-sama fueron retirados)_

"QUE?!". Todos se quedaron boca abiertos, no pasaron ni unos putos 4 minutos y Natsu se encargó de eliminar a un número de contrincantes.

"Bueno asi es Natsu". Happy sonrió.

Hace esos 4 minutos atrás.

Natsu se bajó de la escalera con las manos en el bolsillo y sin darse cuenta había un buen grupo de mujeres que lo esperaba para eliminarlo en conjunto, Natsu siguió caminado para encontrar un lugar donde meditar tranquilo, ya sabiendo que Happy se las puede arreglar.

"Te cortaremos!". Unas gemelas con sierras eléctricas corrieron hacia el, junto a ellas había una joven de cuerpo bello con traje chino,…. No daré más detalles de las chicas.

Cuando las 7 mujeres rodearon a un aburrido Natsu, se aventaron sobre el. Pero algo sucedió relativamente rápido.

**"****Raiho- Rairyuu ken (Forma eléctrico, golpes del dragon del rayo)".** Y de forma casi instantáneo golpeo a las 7 en velocidades muy rápidas y hasta que se quedó en mismo lugar, entonces dio un suspiro cansado, haciendo que las 7 se quedaran ahí en su sorpresa hasta que finalmente fueron eliminados.

"Bueno quedare a meritar aquí". Natsu dio un suspiro mientras se sentaba en pose meditativa y cerro los ojos, pero sus sensibles oídos captaron todo el lugar. "Es hora de esperar".

**Nota: Luego los hechos son casi parecidos al del anime, solo que ya no tenían tantas torres, pero no hare esos detalles. Bueno lo adelantare hasta donde Issei se enfrenta a Raiser.**

**( Cancion Hero-skillet)**

Con Raiser, Issei y Rias.

"NO!". Rias lloro al ver a Issei perder y ser maltratado en una de las torres de la escuela.

**"****R-rias". Issei murmuro débil.**

**"****Ya termino Rias, Gane! Jaque Mate!". Raiser voló hacia donde estaba Rias e Issei en el techo de un edificio.**

**"****Lo siento R-rias, no puedo".Issei cerró los ojos mientras desaparecía.**

**"****No!". Rias lloro ahora de cólera y tristeza.**

**Con Natsu:**

**"****NO!". El grito de Rias, hizo que Natsu abriera los ojos, pero luego escucho su llanto, eso dejo que Natsu pusiera una expresión molesto puro, y de repente desapareció.**

**Con Rias.**

**Antes que Riaser tocara a Rias o esta se fuera a abrazarlo, un rayo amarillo la cogió de sorpresa y luego reapareció donde estaba un Happy durmiendo, Rias abrió los ojos para ver que era llevaba da a estilo de novia por menos que la persona que ama, si Natsu que tenía una mirada seria que tenía a Yubelluna y Raiser que se quedaron muy fastidiados a que Natsu sacara a Rias del lugar.**

**Entonces Natsu puso suavemente a Rias junto a Happy recién despierto, y le beso la frente.**

**"****Quedate aquí; vale". Natsu le ordeno con suavidad mientras le quitaba las lágrimas en la cara.**

**"****Si". Rias asintió mientras abrazaba a Happy.**

**Entonces Natsu sonrió, mientras se puso de pie y volteo a mirar a esos dos pedazos de basura, según el entonces dio una sonrisa cruel.**

**"****Ahora, si estoy encendido". Natsu sonrio.**

**"****Yubelluna, haslo". Raiser sonrió arrogante.**

**"****Hai Rais-" Antes que pudiera terminar fue eliminado al instante por un golpe llameante de Natsu.**

**"****Solo somos tu y yo". Natsu lo miro con cara muy molesta.**

**Con Sting y Sirzech.**

**"****Vaya". Sirzech silbo impresionado,**

**"****Eso lo que el llama estar encendido". Wendy dio una tierna sonrisa.**

**"****Fro, piensa lo mismo". Frosh grito alegre.**

**Sting y Gajeel se reían a carcajadas.**

**Con Natsu.**

**"****Bueno ahora te dare la mayor paliza de tu vida". Natsu crujio sus nudillos y de repente comenzó a golpear a Riaser, pero este apenas esquivaba.**

**"****Vamos, es todo lo que puedes hacer!". Riaser hablo arrogantemente.**

**"****Karyu no kagisutne!".****Natsu prendió su pies con fuego y pateo la cabeza de Riaser haciéndolo romper el suelo, pero este se levantó y comenzó usar una fuerte ventisca de viento, pero Natsu esquivo rápidamente y golpeo con las técnicas de cuerpo a cuerpo.**

**"****Karyu nooo…."**

**Entonces golpeo al desprevenido Phenex**

**"****TEKKEN!"**

**"****KAGITSUNE!"**

**"****YOKUGUEKI"**

**"****KENKAKU!"**

**Natsu se detuvo y concentro unas llamas en sus manos catando… "Llamas en la mano derecha y llamas en la mano izquierda, los unes…" Entonces junto ambas llamas creando un gran esfera de fuego…" trágate esto….****KARYU NO KOEN!".**

**La bola golpeo a Raiser con mucha fuerza, pero de repente salio algo muy lastimado, tenia la cara desfigurada, se le notaba los huesos del brazo y del pecho. En sus manos junto llamas, su carta de triunfo y grito con arrogancia e ira.**

**"****Llama de la inmortalidad y del renacimiento!". ****Las enormes masas de llamas se dirigían a Natsu, pero este se quedó mirando las llamas en una sonrisa.**

**BONNN!"**

**Con Sirzech.**

"Este es el Natsu que Rias-tan tanto admira y ama?". Sircezh frunció el ceño algo decepcionado.

"Parece que gano!". La madre de Raisser hablo en tono arrogante.

"Bueno, parece que Rias se casa con tu hijo". El padre de Rias murmuro con un suspiro cansado.

"Se van a llevar una sorpresa". Rouge se rio entre dientes.

**Con Rias.**

"N-natsu..Porque…no lo esquivaste..?". Rias comenzó a llorar, su última esperanza acaba de ser aplastada.

"Un fuego contra alguien que usa fuego, en el caso de Natsu… Mala idea.." Happy sonrió.

"Que quieres decir?". Rias miro al gato que aun sonreía.

"Cualquier tipo de fuego no le va hacer ningún efecto a Natsu, mira..". Happy señalo hacia el centro de las llamas.

Rias miro al centro de las llamas que había una sombra parada y luego poco a poco abrió los ojos de shock.

**Con Raisser.**

"Pff! Solo eres un hablador eh?". Raisser bufo mientras se retiraba.

"Esto sabe a pollo vencido…". Una voz dentro de las llamas hizo que Phenex se detuviera y mirara a la masa de llamas.

Entonces sus ojos se abrieron de incredulidad.

**Con Sirzech.**

"QUEEEEEEEE?!". Todos los presentes se quedaron con la boca abierta.

"Quien es este sujeto?". La madre de Raisser murmuro en su miedo.

"Simplemente mi hermano mayor!". Wendy sonrió mientras daba su grito de ánimo.

"EL es nuestro Natsu-kun!". Lector sonrió.

"Fro, piensa lo mismo". Frosh grito alegre.

**Con Rias.**

"Él se está comiendo las llamas?". Rias se quedó en shock.

"Ahora solo usara dos movimientos contra el, creo". Happy sonrió.

**Con Raisser.**

Cuando Natsu termino de comerse las llamas, dio un pequeño eructo sonrió.

"Vaya, hombre sabias a pollo malogrado, pero que demonios gracias por la comida!". Natsu sonrió mostrando esos caninos muy anormalmente largos.

Entonces tiro un respiro rápido y abrió su boca donde salió una concentración de llamas muy calientes que rosaron cerca de Raisser que estaba muy sorprendido.

Apenas el ataque lo rozo, pero era lo más caliente que sintió en toda su vida.

"Quién eres?". Riasser pregunto serio y algo temeroso.

"Soy… tu cita para el baile… feo pollo de mierda!". Natsu sonrió entonces alzo la voz en toda potencia "Me llamo Natsu Dragneel, Hijo de Igneel, el rey de los dragones fuego y soy el DRAGONSLAYER DE FUEGO Y RAYO!".

Bueno se podría decir que ahora Raisser estaba cagado.

"Ahora te enseñare las verdadera llamas del infierno…". Entonces Natsu abrió la boca donde una esfera de fuego se concentró. "**KARYU NO RAIEN (Rayo Caliente del Dragon de fuego… es parecido a una de las habilidades de Atlas Flame). **Entonces un pequeño rayo rojo, rajo el piso donde estaba Raisser, hasta que al intantes se prendió con enormes columnas de llamas, haciendo que lastimaran mas a Raisser, que rápidamente salió de ahí más maltratado aun.

Entonces Natsu en cuerpo de rayos se acercó a él y le comenzó a dar una buena paliza.

Con Rias.

"Que es en verdad un DragonSlayer?". Rias pregunto en su asombro.

"DragonSlayer son magos entrenados por los dragones y funciona de esta manera amenos con el fuego, escamas de dragon para protegerse de las llamas, pulmones de dragon para lanzar llamas, garras de dragon para vestirlas y atacar con ellas; y fauces de Dragon para comer las llamas, un hechizo perdido que hace que tengan características a los dragones, una magia para poder derrotarlos y eso les fue enseñadas por Igneel". Happy miro en sonrisa a Natsu dándole la paliza al pajarraco.

Con Sirzech.

"I-igneel… eso es imposible…". Sirzech murmuro en su miedo, entonces los recuerdos le vino a la mente.

_Flashback_

_"__Sirzech espera aquí mientras ves como gano a este dragon". Sirzech sonrió ante la declaración de Kokabiel un angel caído. Ellos estaban en una zona volcánicos hasta que un rugido se escuchó._

_"__**QUIEN SE ATREVE A ACERCARSE A MI TERRITORIO?". **__ Entonces del magma salio un dragon rojo enorme, con cicatrices y poderosas mandíbulas, ese era Igneel. Entonces el pelirrojo junto al pelinegro se acercaron._

_"__Igneel-sama, quiero que me ayudes en la guerra de las 3 facciones?". Sirzech hablo en su tranquilidad._

_"__lo mismo va conmigo, pero seguro que no aceptaras eso sin probarnos en combate?". Kokabiel pregunto con su arrogancia._

**_"_****_BIEN, PELEARE CONTRA USTEDES"._**_El gran dragón dio un suspiro mientras se erguía._

_14 minutos después_

**_"_****_FELICIDADES ALMENOS TU ERES MAS FUERTE QUE EL POYUELO DE ALLI"._**_Igneel se paró erguida mente sin rasguño algunos mientras se burlaba de un derrotado Kokabiel y felicitaba a un agotado Sirzech. Entonces el dragon lo miro hasta que expreso un punto. __**"PERO SI QUIERES AYUDA, PREGUNTALE AL IDIOTA DE TANIM…EL SE PRESTA PARA CUALQUIER COSA, AHORA VETE".**__ Entonces como si Sirzech fuera una simple mosca fue volando y cayó en una pared de rocas, entonces vio la enorme corte de su brazo izquierdo que sangraba._

_"__Sirzech!". Entonces una joven Grayfia grito preocupada hacia un mal herido Sirzech._

_Fin Flashback_

"Me debes la apuesta". Sting dio una sonrisa

"Teme!". Gajeel se quejó mientras le pagaban haciendo reír a Sting.

"Pero aún falta algo, mi apuesta de que Natsu destruirá todo, literalmente". Rogue le hablo con una pequeña sonrisa. Entonces los demás DragonSlayer se quedaron que estaba hablando, hasta que rápidamente Sting lo miro con los ojos abiertos del miedo cómico.

"Sabes…conociendo a Natsu, si lo destruirá todo". Sting tartamudeo.

"MIERDA!". Los demás exclamaron de miedo, entonces lo que hicieron es gritar.

Con Rias.

"HAPPY! SACA A RIAS Y ASIA DE ALLI!". Charles junto con Lector y Lili gritaron en pánico.

Happy y Rias escucharon eso. Happy se preguntó de que los estaba hablando hasta que recordó al instante así que de forma rápida, enrollo a una Asia inconsciente y grito.

"RIAS KAA-SAN, A QUE IRNOS!". Happy grito en pánico, entonces Rias saco sus alas y se elevaron a una distancia muy segura.

Con Natsu.

"**RAIRYU NO TSUNE( GARRA DEL DRAGON DE RAYO)". **Natsu golpeo el pecho de Un Raisser hecho casi trisas, haciendo que pecho brillara en amarrillo.

"Que me hiciste?!". Raisser pregunto en miedo mientras se movía demasiado lento, la técnica de Natsu hizo ralentizar sus movimientos, dejándolo casi inmóvil.

"Estarás acabado por todos a quienes te burlaste". Natsu hablo en manera fría.

"NO POR FAVOR PIEDAD!". Raisser grito de miedo.

"En donde estaba tu piedad cuando luchaste contra Rias, ahora eso te hará saber que Rias no es un juguete y es mía tal como es solo Rias!". Natsu grito mientras daba un salto.

Entonces inflo sus mejillas que comenzó aspirar un fuego muy concentrado y caliente.

**"****KARYU NO SURKOCING BREATH (Aliento Abrazador del dragón del fuego)!".** Entonces Natsu lanzo poderosas corrientes de llamas y calor infernal, que impactaron en un aterrado Raisser, entonces la enorme masa de fuego impacto en suelo, la explosión fue titánicamente muy fuerte, a la vez que se formaba una esfera gigante de fuego y calor, parecía al impacto de un gran meteorito, todo el campo se hizo pedazos, la onda de calor fue demasiado caliente que se sentía a varios kilómetros en la redonda, y los más sorprendente para todos, las barreras mágicas fueron completamente destruidas. El piso tembló demasiado. Entonces las llamas se apagaron y todos se quedaron congelados de miedo, incluso los Maou, había destrozado por completo la zona, no había casi nada en el perímetro, solo un cráter muy gigante donde se encontraba un inconsciente Raiser con un cuarto de su cuerpo. Y del humo salio se despejo a un Natsu mirando el cuerpo del derrotado, entonces salto y aterrizo, en algunos escombros y dio un suspiro.

"Creo que me contuve un poco". Natsu se rasco la cabeza con una sonrisa nerviosa.

_(R-Raisser-sama quedo inconsciente, el ganador del partido es Rias-sama)._

**(Termina la canción)**

"Natsu!" El grito de una joven, llamo la atención del mencionado y vio a Rias que caía sobre él.

Entonces ella lo abrazo haciendo que Natsu le devolviera, entonces Rias le sonrió mientras sus lágrimas de felicidad corrían.

"Gracias". Rias susurro felizmente.

"Quiero que seas feliz, sonríe y si alguien hace lo mismo, lo quemare… después de todo, eres y serás para mí solo Rias". Natsu dio una sonrisa.

Entonces Rias de la nada beso a Natsu y este abrió los ojos hasta que los cerró y le devolvió el beso.

"El primer beso de una chica es muy importante". Rias murmuro tocándose los labios, entonces dio una sonrisa junto a un rubor. "Te amo".

"Y yo a ti Rias". Natsu le sonrió también con un sonrojo.

"SE GUUUSTAN!". Happy, junto a Lector, Frosh, Sting y Wendy rodaron su lenguas, mientras que los Dragones oscuros se reían.

"Cierren la boca, cabrones!". Natsu le grito cómicamente.

"Ya ya...Natsu". RIas se rió.

**Bueno como sabran, el unico que tendra haren en esta historia es Issei que se conformaran por Koneko, Irina, Ophis, Ravel y un oc dragonslayer del hielo que sera la hermana menor de Natsu.**

**Natsu tiene nuevas habilidades, como les mencione anteriormente.**

**COmo sabran que me adelante en algunas cosas ya que me dio pereza detallar cada batalla.**

**en el otro capitulo Natsu y los DragonSlayer seran demonios y se formaran asi...**

**Natsu= Rey**

**Fuyuka Dragneel (Oc)= Reina... bueno ella sera la DragonSlayer del hielo.**

**Sting= Torre.**

**Gajeel=Torre.**

**ROuge y Laxus = Caballo ... el simple motivo que ambos son rapidos.**

**Wendy y Cobra Erick = Alfiles.**

**...**

**Como sabran me recomendaron que Cobra este emparejado con Kuroka.**

**en el otro capitulo sera Sting y Tsubaki y habra varios momentos graciosos.**

**Bueno bye bye...**


	7. Explicaciones, hermana y conviviente

**Aqui esta el otro capitulo...**

En unas horas, Natsu estaba sentado junto a Rias que tenia abrazo a Happy, mientras que los demás esperaban a un cierto Satanas con su nobleza y algunos invitados incluyendo los Maous. Wendy junto a Charles se fue a pasear en el inframundo, ella es lo suficientemente fuerte para valerse por si misma.

"Natsu, porque no me contaste lo de un DragonSlayer?". Rias pregunto con algo curiosidad.

"Nosotros los DragonSlayers no tenemos mucho el evito de contenernos, somos destructivos y adictos a buenas peleas, mientras más peleamos y entrenamos, más fuertes nos hacemos, es nuestra naturaleza y en lo personal no quería que salieras lastimada". Natsu suspiro.

"Pero no es bueno pasarse de la borda Natsu, destruiste todo el campo de batalla, incluso barreras mágicas no funcionaron". Rias lo reprocho.

"Me contuve con ese ataque de aliento".Natsu dio un puchero que Rias lo vio lindo.

"¿Te contuviste en ese aliento, si es asi como será en plena potencia?". Sirzech en shock murmuro y luego se recompunso.

"Bueno Natsu-kun, porque te enfrentaste a Raisser?". Sirzech pregunto.

"Porque amo a Rias". Natsu dijo simplemente haciendo todos abrir los ojos y hacer a Rias sonrojada.

"Y porque la amas?". El que pregunto fue su padre Lord Grimory.

"Porque la amo como es, sin importarme su apellido, ella es ella y nada mas". Natsu dijo simplemente.

"Dios mio, Natsu no es tan denso!". Sting se burlo.

"Ge-hee!".Gajeel se rio.

"Que graciosos!". Natsu susurro con tic en la cabeza.

Pero Rias se sonrojo con locura.

Entonces Sting se cruzo de brazos al igual que los otros 2, entonces simplemente suspiro.

"Son muy fuertes incluso como un demonio". Venelana Grimory sonrio.

"Te equivocas, no somos demonios, somos humanos". Gajeel hablo en voz tranquila.

Todos se quedaron en Shock.

"Como que humanos, y que el se enamoro de un demonio es inaudito, Sirzech-sama debemos matarlos antes que infunde de nosotros, seguro trabajan con el Baticano". Uno de los invitados hablo.

"Ademas seguro mienten sobre sus poderes, seguro son Sacred Reliecs que nos servirán a nosotros". Hablo otro.

"Los mataremos". Grayfia hablo con voz monótona.

Sting los miro asta que se atrevio hablar.

"Con que matarnos eh? No los voy a permitir!" Entonces, Sting gruño mientras elevaba su poder mágico haciendo varias corrientes de aires y brillar en luz blanca inmensamente haciendo que todos dieran un paso atrás. Aun teniendo los brazos cruzados el alzo un dedo.

"Que increíble poder mágico es del mismo que el Sirzech-sama!". Grayfia pensó en shock.

"Sting!". NAtsu grito mientras el elevaba su poder mágico causando temblor y grietas en el piso.

"N-no puede ser, su poder mágico es más que el de Sircezh-sama". Todos se quedaron sin aliento y temor mientras temblaban incontrolablemente entonces dieron un paso atrás para ver las formas espectrales de ambos hermanos. Eran 2 poderosos Dragones. Uno era rojo con varias cicatrices y con boca que respiraba fuego y era más grande que el otro que era blanco puro con una cicatriz en la ceja.

Grayfia ya estaba muy asustada y temblaba demasiado, el poder mágico que mostro Natsu era muy pero muy inmenso, se podria decir que era casi al de los Dragones Celestiales, ahora ya estaba mas segura que si ella hubiera provocado mas a Natsu aquella noche, no estaría viva ni por minutos contra el. Mientras que la madre de Riasser ya estaba congelada de miedo y de cobardía o conservar a un su vida se retiro junto con su familia y su hijo aun inconciente y recuperándose de la mega paliza que recivio.

"Wow, que presión!". Issei se escondio detrás de Kiba que también estaba sudando de miedo.

Ambos hermanos se dieron una mirada seria aun emitiendo sus auras.

"Baja tus dedos". Natsu ordeno con voz seria, haciendo que Sting suspirara y dejo emitir su poder mágico.

"Esta bien". Sting suspiro y bajo su dedo. "No tienes que aumentar tu poder mágico, hermano"

"Jajajaja, lo siento" Natsu se froto la parte de atrás de la cabeza dando una sonrisa.

"Tch". Los dragones oscuros solo suspiraron con fastidio.

Entonces Sirzech alzo sus manos mientras veían escombros desprenderse mientras murmuro aun en shock. "Increible, no me sentido este tipo de miedo cuando me enfrente a Igneel y a Acnalogia"

"Sirzech-sama?". Su esposa murmuro.

"Natsu tu sabes quien fue Acnalogia?". Sirzech hablo.

"Si, lo se, pero ahora ya tienes que preocuparte por eso". Natsu hablo en voz tranquila.

Entonces Sircezh se quito su prenda superior mostrando un torso que poseía una enorme cicatriz en forma de garra en su pecho.

"Cuando me enfrente a Acnalogia, el me dejo esto y casi medio muerto si no fuera por mi esposa que me salvo". Sirzech dio una sonrisa nostálgica. Entonces se quito una venda en el brazo.

"Y esto me dejo Igneel cuando me puso a prueba aunque supe que estaba jugando conmigo". Entonces le mostro otra cicatriz en forma de garra.

Natsu miro algo aturdido mometaneamente.

"Bueno se que mi viejo vino aquí una vez y luego desaparecio pero Acanlogia ya no exite mas".Natsu murmuro cuando se quito la bufanda.

"Que quieres decir?". Sirzech hablo sorprendido.

"Natsu mato a Acnalogia". Happy hablo.

"Imposible!". Grayfia exclamo sorprendia, ella supo que Natsu era mas fuerte que Sirzech pero no sabia que era a tan extremo, incluso ella no podía creer que el mato aun dragon que se deboro a muchos demonios y angeles en varias ocaciones.

Entonces Natsu suspiro mientras se desabrocho su camisa y se la quito. Entonces todo se quedaron helados. En su bien esculpido cuerpo se mostro una enorme cicatriz de 4 garras desde su hombro hasta la mitad de su abdomen, un tatuaje de dos dragones en su cintura izquierda y asu costado una cicatriz en forma de equis, una cicatriz en forma de garra en su cuello. Aunque cierta pelirroja estaba mas roja que su propio pelo.

"Porque huele a hormonas?". Gajeel, Sting y Rouge preguntaron confusos. Aunque después se enteraron que era Rias que de forma inconciente estaba hipnotizando a su, se podría decir "novio".

"Ese dragon era tan poderoso que tuve que usar todo mi poder para poder matarlo, aunque casi me mata y si quieres una prueba mas ahí tengo algo su cabeza". Natsu se abrocho su camisa, para evitar las miradas incomodas de los demás.

Todos estaban algo shockeados hasta que Natsu saco algo en el bolsillo. "Ahora tengo algo para ustedes". Rebusco en sus cosas haciendo que algunos se pusieran de guardias.

"AQUÍ!". Natsu dio una sonrisa suya mientras mostraba una botella muy cara de wisky haciendo que lo que estaban en posición de combate se cayeran de espalda y haciendo reir algunas personas incluyendo a Sirzech.

"Mi favorito!". Sirzech grito alegremente mientras chocaban palmas con Natsu. Eso comenzó a ligerar las cosas hasta que alguien vino corriendo abrazando a Natsu y Sting a tumbarlos al suelo.

"NAtsu-nii, Sting-nii son ustedes?". La chica que los tumbo era muy bella y curvilínea, tenía el pelo rubio con puntas rozadas y tenia teñido una parte de color celeste, era largo pero algo erizada, tania maquillaje en los ojos verdes. Llevaba un collar de un dragon raro. Natsu aabrio los ojos al reconocer esa mujer, la vio en sus sueños que tambiene estaba Sting, que al igual que Natsu la reconocio. Esa chica era la hermana menor de Natsu y gemela de Sting.

_Flashback_

_Un niño de 6 años estaba en un bosque inconciente mientras que cerca a el había dos gemelos recién nacidos, entonces de la nada aparece 3 curiosos dragones que los miraban con algo de curiosidad y pena._

**_"MIRA IGNEEL, HAY 3 NIÑOS HUMANOS ABANDONADOS EN ESTE BOSQUE?"._**_ El que hablo fue un o una Dragon celeste, con algunas escamas que parecían cristales, y prácticamente era una bella dragona, su nombre era Icenaga, la dragona de hielo._

_El otro dragon que estaba a su lado era completamente blanco, era un dragon muy bello y parecía ser sabio, este era el Dragon Sagrado o blanco llamado Vicelogia._

**_" VICELOGIA, TU QUE CREES QUE DEBEMOS HACER CON ELLOS?". _**_Icenaga pregunto al dragon blanco pero antes que pudiera responder, el rey de los dragones de fuego dio una buena opinión._

**_"QUE TAL SI LOS ENTRENAMOS COMO NUESTROS DRAGONSLAYER?"._**_Igneel hablo mientras una garra acariciaba suevemente la mejilla de Natsu._

**_"NO PARECE MALA IDEA, ME GUSTA"_**_ Icenaga dio una sonrisa mientras comenzaba acercarce mas a la bebe que la miraba con curiosidad._

**_"TU TAMBIEN ME GUSTAS, PRINCESA DE HIELO"_**_ el dragon de fuego dio una risa entre dientes haciendo que la dragona le saliera una marca en su cabeza y le diera un golpe con su garra a Igneel._

**_"CIERRA LA BOCA, BOLA DE CALOR!"_**_ Ella le grito cómicamente._

**_"DE NUEVO PROBLEMAS MARITALES, EH?"._**_ Vicelogiavio como uno de sus amigos se gruñían mientras daba una sonrisa._

**_"NO TE METAS CON ESO BLANQUILLO!"._**_ La dragona de hielo junto cabeza con Vicelogia mientras se gruñían._

**_"A QUIEN LLAMAS BLANQUILLO HIELITO!"_**_ Vicelogia le respondio en forma comica._

**_"BASTA!, AHORA HAREMOS ESTO, ME LLEVARE AL MAYOR Y USTEDES ESCOGEN A LOS RECIEN NACIDOS"._**_ Igneel les calmo y de repente cogio al mayor que era Natsu en su garra._

**_"ESTA BIEN"._**_ Los otros dos hicieron lo mismo, VIcelogia se llevo al bebe en su garra con cuidado, pero este se reia alegremente, haciendo que el diera una sonrisa._

**_"MMMM… FUYUKA ES TU NOMBRE EH, ES MUY BONITO NOMBRE"._**_ Icenaga murmuro en sus pensamientos, mientras observaba el collar con la fotografía familiar en el cuello de la bebe, tenia su nombre inscrito, ella se acerco mas a la niña pero ella la miraba curiosamente, hasta que su pequeña mano toco la nariz y luego comenzó a reir._

_FIN FLASHBACK._

"Fuyuka?". Natsu murmuro en shock.

"Fuyu?". Sitng también pregunto en shock.

"Si, soy yo Fuyuka". Ella comenzó a llorar y luego golpeo la cabeza de ambos hermanos.

"HAY!". Ellos se quejaron.

"BAKAS!". Ella grito algo molesta. "Saben el tiempo que me tomo en buscarlos, me tomo 13 años de mi vida en buscarlos, pero cuando los vi en los GMD en Fiore, sonreí y nunca pensé que Natsu-nii les patearía el culo y cuando me entere que se hivan a sacrificar, pero cuando lo hicieron estaba triste asi que comencé a ver si había una forma de verlos, pero descubrí un pergamino que había como se podía viajar en otras dimensiones, lo hable muy rápido y lo sorprendente que el pergamino se quemo y yo apareci en este mundo, pero estaba muy lejos de japon es por eso que me tomo mucho tiempo"

"Lo siento" Sting se rio.

"Natsu estas bien?". Rias pregunto algo preocupada.

Fuyuka volteo a ver a Rias que ya se había cambiado de ropa a un vestido simple, e miro todo de arriba y abajo. Entonces comenzó a emitir un aura oscura mientras miraba a los dos gemelos.

"Oni-chan, es hora de una explicación?". Eso asusto mucho a sus hermanos que se comenzaron a abrazar.

"No tienes que ser tan protectora con tus hermanos mayores, Fuyu-chan". Una gata con color gris con un vestido celeste y tenia un arete en la oreja.

"Oye una hermana DragonSlayer de hielo siempre defiende a sus hermanos mayores, Meme". Fuyuka se quejo con un puchero.

Sting pensó algo divertido y miro a Grayfia y luego a su hermana menor, entonces sonrio maliciosamente.

"Hermanita, sabias que la reina de Lucifer quería matarme?". Sting hizo un drama parecido a Natsu, abrazando a su hermana menor y señalando a Grayfia que solo alzo la cejas.

Entonces Fuyuka, miro a Grayfia entonces casi todos dieron un paso a atrás al ver los ojos de la hermana menor, entonces todo el lugar se volvió frio.

"Con que querias matar a mi hermano mayor?". Ella murmuro, entonces rugio elevando su poder mágico, haciendo que todos se sorprendieran, todo el lugar se congelo, mientras salía varios picos de hielo y el aire era muy helado.

"Su poder mágico rivaliza con Grayfia, incluso mas". Rias se quedo helada de sorpresa. Y Grayfia dio un paso a atrás al ver al Dragon celeste con algunos cristales como cuernos y espinas. Ese era Icenaga, la Dragona del hielo.

"Hermanita…". Entonces Natsu comenzó a emitir un calor infernal mas su poder mágico que supera al de los Maou y rivaliza con los Dragones celestiales. Haciendo derretir el hielo y agrietando mas el piso. "Tranquilizate".

"esta bien, Natsu-nii". Ella suspiro mientras dejaba de emitir su poder junto a Natsu.

"Bueno ahora, vamos hacer una fiesta!".Sting grito haciendo que todos sonrieran y le siguieran la corriente.

Rias sonrio felizmente, ahora sabia que encontró al hombre indicado para ella, alguien que la amara por lo que es, solo Rias.

"Natsu, en donde esta Wendy?". Sting pregunto mientras tomaba un vaso de wisky.

"Según ella esta viniéndose en un tren, le dije que viniera para que algunas personas supieran la verdad de los DragonSlayers". Natsu se encogio de hombros.

"Por lo de su magia puedo sentirla que esta en el inframundo, pero esta un poco lejos de aquí". Rogue hablo un tomando algo de wisky.

"Sting sabes usar la lacrima comunicador?". Natsu pregunto.

"Una lacrima?". Akeno pregunto mientras le daba mas licores a los invitados.

"Algo asi". Sting saco una bola de cristal y entonces apareció la imagen de Wendy.

"Wendy-chan". RIas saludo haciendo que ella le devolvía la sonrisa.

"Rias-san, me alegra de verte sonreir y al parecer ver el lugar Natsu-nii destruyo el lugar no?". Wendy suspiro al igual que Rias.

"Si pero no importa, es lo amo". Rias agarro las mejillas de Natsu y lo beso en los labios. Todos se quedaron boca abiertos. Natsu aun tenia el cerebro fundido por el beso.

"Se guuustan". Happy, Lector, Frosh, Sting y Wendy atravez de la lacrima rodaron sus lenguas y los hermanos oscuros se arrasaban de risa.

"Besas muy bien". Rias se toco los labios mientras terminaba el beso.

"Wow". Natsu sonrio.

"Natsu-nii ya estoy llegando, estoy en un tren". Wendy hablo haciendo que los 5 DragonSlayer se pusieron una boca en la mano y con el rosto palido y enfermo.

"Que les pasa?". Issei pregunto.

"Los DragonSlayers tiene una debilidad por el transporte en movimiento y se ponen enfermos". Lector murmuro.

"M-aldita..sea…Wendy…. tuvistes que….deicr…eso". Fuyuka murmuro tomando algo de Wisky para aliviar el dolor.

Despues de todo comenzó a divertirse, hablar y Wendy llegaba. Venelana se acerco a su hija y pregunto.

"Hija, desde cuando te gusta Natsu-san?". Ella pregunto en curiosidad.

"Despues cuando terminamos un trabajo de clases…. Te lo contare…".

Flashblack

_"Bueno chicos dejare trabajos en grupos y lo presentaran aquí en tres días". La profesora hablo haciendo que varios gemir._

_"Vaya, ni Erza me hacia trabajos asi". Natsu suspiro mientras jugueteaba con un lapicero._

_"Al menos su castigo en el estudio no es comparado con que mama me hazia antes" Rouge suspiro y temblo ante las lecciones de su querida madre adoctiva, Skyadrum._

_"al menos, no te amenzaba con una espada en el cuello". Natsu lloro cómicamente mientras que Rouge se estremecio, ahora sabia que era cierto que la famosa titania era muy estricta con Natsu._

_Rias se quedo mirando con gracia y una risa se le escapo de los labios. La maestra les hizo hacer grupos de 4._

_"Natsu, quieres formar grupo conmigo?". Rias pregunto._

_"Claro!". Natsu dio su clásica sonrisa._

_3 dias._

_"Que pasa?, no pueden terminarlo, que inútiles!". Rias se quejo con 2 de su grupo, ellos o ellas bajaron la cabeza avergonzados. Hasta que Natsu la calma palmeándole la cabeza a Rias._

_"oi oi, tranquilízate, gritándoles no se resolverá nada". Natsu sonrio entonces ayudo a los dos a terminar el trabajo muy rápido y al terminar se fueron. Dejando solo a Natsu y Rias solos._

_Rias suspiro en nostalgia, pero a decir verdad le gusta Natsu esa forma despreocupada, sonriente y fresco. Ademas, de testarudo, cerilla, algo impulsivo y bromista._

_"No tenias derecho de bajarles la moral, Rias". Natsu murmuro._

_"Que querias que hiciera?". Rias comenzó a perder la paciencia._

_"Ayudarlos".Natsu dijo simplemente._

_"Pero..yo".Rias antes de hablar sintió un dedo golpeando en su ceño. Rias dio un gemido de dolor mientras se frotaba la frente. Entonces Natsu le dio palmaditas en la cabeza de manera tierna._

_"Hablar asi no te hara importante rias y no quiero verte enojada… te aras una mujer muy cruel". Natsu dio una sonrisa junto a con un tierno sonrojo._

_Rias en el acto de sonrojo._

_Despues de clases._

_"Parece que va a llover". Natsu murmuro mientras que Hablaba con Sting, Rogue y Gajeel._

_"Wendy si que sabia que va a llover". Rogue se encongio de hombros._

_"Bueno regresare a casa, vienes Salamander?. Gajeel pregunto mientras mastica un tornillo._

_"Vayan ustedes junto con Wendy, tengo algo que hacer". Natsu se dirigio a otra dirección._

_Rias estaba viendo la ventana que ya comenzaba a llover ella avia olvidado su paraguas, Estaba en el salón del club del ocultismo. Issei estaba sonriendo como un pervertido mientras que Asia estaba algo sonrojada._

_Luego cuando todos ya se ivan con sus paraguas, Natsu entro al club del ocultismo._

_"Rias, quieres que te acompañe?". Natsu pregunto._

_"Claro". Rias asintió._

_Ambos dejaron la escuela mientras compartían un paraguas, Rias esta algo nerviosa pero era el chico que peleo por ella, entonces de la nada Natsu puso su brazo encima de sus hombros._

_"Lo siento, te estabas mojando".Natsu se disculpó mientras con la miraba señalaba la camisa ya mojada. "apurémonos para comer vale?"._

_Natsu sonrio con un sonrojo._

_"Claro". Rias le devolvió la sonrisa_

_Entonces Rias puso un brazo alrededor de su cintura y agarro su camisa caminando juntos bajo la lluvia._

_Fin Flashblack_

Venelana chillo abrazando a su hija.

"Rias, lo siento por obligarte a casarte con Raisser". Ella dijo algo en culpa.

"Lo entiendo, madre". Rias sonrio.

"Wow que tal de fiesta, estoy encendid—wahhh!". Sting sintió un golpe.

"Que te dije de robarte mis líneas!". Natsu grito enojado.

"ha quieres hacer una fiesta impulsivo!". Sting grito chocando cabeza con Natsu.

"Intentalo Linterna!". Natsu grito también gruñendo.

Rias miro con humor a ambos hermanos, Fuyuka solo suspiro.

"En que nos quedábamos.."- Ella apunto de hablar vio como Natsu y Sting gruñían como perros peleando por un hueso.

"Linterna!"

"Aliento de fuego!"

"Blanquillo!"

"Cerebro llama!"

"Ojos viscos!"

"Tus ojos son como los mios, somos hermanos idiota!".

"Lo que tu digas vampiro!".

"Que cosas me hace un vampiro?". Sting levanto las manos en defensa.

"Eres blanco , tienes colmillos y muerdes!". Natsu sonrio

"Oye no es mi culpa que a ella se le cayo helado blanco en su cuello!". Sting se quejo con un pequeño rubor.

"Acaso hable?". Natsu sonrio triunfalmente. "Se que se te cae la baba con esa chica de lentes de pelo negro muy largo"

Rias se quedo con los ojos abiertos y pensó para si misma. "Natsu debe de estar hablando de Tsubaki?".

"Vete a chupar a otro lado!"

"No usted chupa, literalmente. Señor vampiro!".

"Te voy a patear el culo!"

Entonces ambos se comenzaron a pelear. Wendy dio una sonrisa pequeña junto a Fuyuka, pero no se esperaron de ciertas personas participar en la pelea.

"POrfin algo de diversión!". Rogue grito mientras también cargaba al frente.

"Estos siempre comienza una pelea sin mi!". Gajeel salto a la pelea.

En varios minutos eran varios golpeas desenfrenados, junto a patadas, cabezazos, puñetes e insultos.

"Linterna!".

"Reptil sombra!"

"Llama cerebro!"

"Cabeza de lata!".

Los invitados sudaron a la peleas sin sentido de los 4 DS, mientras que Fuyuka se reia y Wendy se frotaba la cabeza.

"lo están haciendo de nuevo". Los 5 gatos murmuraron y Meme solo se reia.

"Rias-san, se podría decir que estas junto con Natsu-nii?". Wendy pregunto.

"Se podría decir que si". Rias sonrio con un pequeño sonrojo.

"Bueno, la verdad no me importaría tenerte en la casa o mansion". Wendy sonrio. "Es lo suficiente grande para que 20 personas viven en el".

"Vaya, es como mi casa". Rias silbo.

"Si pero también albergamos un cementerio que encontramos de puros dragones". Wendy hablo con el ceño fruncido. "Al parecer los Dragones son criaturas que viajan en dimensiones".

"Natsu-nii y Sting-nii ya saben que viviré con ellos, pero Rias-san quiero que ames a mi hermano, es que hemos pasado por muchas cosas". Fuyuka suspiro.

"Que quieres decir?". Rias inclino la cabeza en confucion.

"Nosotros somos de un mundo diferente al que estamos ahora, venimos de EarthLand un mundo lleno de magia y criaturas de alto nivel". Wendy murmuro algo triste.

Rias abrió los ojos.

"En nuestro mundo estuvimos en una pelea contra 7 dragones, pero estos eran muy fuertes, aunque Natsu podía hacerle daño aun le costaba trabajo, hasta que usamos un hechizo prohibido implicando que los DS que lo conjuraran dejaran de existir en ese mundo". Wendy hablo en forma triste.

"Aunque Sting , Rouge y Gajeel no tuvieron nada que lamentar al sacrificarse, pero Natsu si". Fuyuka murmuro mientras una lagrima caia.

"Natsu-nii tuvo que sacrificarse por esa persona, Yukino". Wendy hablo con una lagrimas se deslisavan. "Ella y el estuvieron juntos en el 2 dia de los juegos Magicos, la marco e hicieron lo que haría una pareja, el amor…. Pero cuando todo paso, Natsu obligo a Erza a que Yukino estuviera a salvo, en ese momento usamos el hechizo prohibido y dejamos de exisitr en ese mundo asta que estamos aquí".

"Pero entonces como me ama..?". Rias pregunto en shock.

"Es que tu le recuerdas a ella, tienen el mismo olor, esa misma mirada y seguridad, incluso en la misma figura y sin que te des cuenta, nunca vistes una marca en dragon junto a un corazón o si?".

Entonces Rias abrió los ojos antes de sacar un poco de cabello para revelar la marca en su cuello. Entonces vio la verdad de esa marca.

"Oh, parece que la tienes, se puede decir que los Dragones son egoístas, prácticamente Natsu hara las cosas que quieras pero a la ves que sientas que estas en peligro el saltara a defenderte, después de todo los une un lazo que se rompe solo con la muerte, ahora eres lo mas importante que mi hermano mayor ha tenido después de dejar a Yukino en ese aquel dia para ella". Kairina sonrio mientras algunas lagrimas se le salían. Entonces ella abrazo a Rias.

"Mi hermano te ama y lo hara hasta que muera". Fuyuka sollozo haciendo que Rias apretara el abrazo.

"Descuida, yo también lo amare". Rias sonrio.

"Estan tomando!". Wendy grito mientras veía a Natsu, Sirzech y Sting con los brazos alrededor de los hombros y con un vaso de cerveza.

"Natsu tengo algo para usted" Sirzech sonrio mientras le mostraba un juego de piezas mutadas, muy diferentes a las comunes y a los del maou.

"Quieres decir que?". Natsu intento hablar.

"Si, ahora puedes tener tu nobleza o clan asi como Rias-tan". Sirzech sonrio.

"Bueno por lo que me hablo Ri-Ri de eso, creo que por mi nivel puedo ser Rey?". Natsu sonrio haciendo que el pelirojo sonriera.

"Si pero primero para eso tendras que usar tu magia para transforma esta pieza de rey liverando el verdadero poder tuyo asi mutado la pieza". Natsu asintió comprendiendo.

"Modo Raenryujin" Natsu murmuro mientras su cuerpo se prendia en llamas rojas , naranjas y negras junto a relanpagas, entonces dio un poderoso rugido haciendo que todo el infierno temblara.

Luego Rugia mas mientras que su cuerpo se le cubria de escamas rojas y amarillas y el pelo se le erizaba. Entonces la pieza de rey muto con la forma de un dragon y se enterro en el pecho de Natsu. Entonces comenzó a dejar de elvar tanto su poder mágico y dio un suspiro cansado.

"Bueno como puedes ver nesecitara almenos tu siervos". Natsu gruño.

"Ellos no serán mis siervos, ellos son mi familia y ellos aran lo que mejor lo paresca incluyéndome asi es un mago de Fairy Tail!". Natsu sonrio.

Entonces Natsu hizo a su hermana menor su reina, a Sting le puso como Torre junto con Gajeel y Rogue como su caballo y a Wendy su Alfil. Aunque aun asi Natsu y Gajeel estaban casi al par.

"Lo siento, padre. Siendo sincero odiaba a Phenex que tratara a si a mi hermana". Sirzech se disculpo.

"No tienes por que temer, ademas ese joven parece que estará con ella hasta en el cosmo". Lord Grimory sonrio.

"Si, pero nunca me imagine que los DragonSlayers y el Seikeiryutei estén de nuestro lado". Lucifer sonrio.

"Si, ademas a tu madre le agrada a Natsu que quiso que lo llamara Oka-san". Lord Grimory se rio.

"De todos los Dragones, nunca pensé que el Hijo de uno de los Dragones mas poderosos que los Maou se nos uniera". Sircezh sonrio.

"Si". Lord Grimory sonrio, el sabia que un tenia su nieto que le podía suceder. Pero ahora confiara en su hija mas.

Al dia después.

Natsu despertó después de la mega resaca que tuvo anoche, y vio que estaba en su cuarto. Lo primero que pensó fue que Wendy y los gatos ayudaron a llevar a todos los ebrios a sus cuartos y lo otro que alguien los llevo. Entonces vio a una mujer desnuda a su costado de pelo rojo, pero antes pensó que era Yukino pero fue Rias, ambas olian igual.

Natsu dio un sonrisa pequeña y pincho un poco las mejillas de Rias. Haciendo que se moviera un poco. Cuando se despertó vio a Natsu con una gaseosa en lata tomando poco a poco.

"Buenos días". Rias sonrio.

"Buenos días". Natsu le devolvió la sonrisa. Entonces Natsu le dio un poco de jugo de fresa. Ella se lo tomo y luego se lamio los labios.

"Como llegue aquí y porque…mejor no pregunto". Natsu suspiro.

"Bueno cuando todo termino te encontré a ti junto con Oni-sama muy dormidos en una posision muy chistosa". Rias se rio mientras le mostraba las fotos.

Natsu se quedo boca abierto y luego se rio entre dientes.

Las fotos eran El y Sircezh abrazados por los hombros tomando barios barriles. Otra era que el y Sting rompían una mesa mientras competían en punzadas. La siguiente, era el y Gajeel conectados con una patada voladora. La siguiente era Sting y Rogue junto con happy , Lector y Frosh tomaban licores. Y la ultima es ver a Natsu riéndose mientras que Sirzech fue golpeado en la cabeza por su esposa Grayfia.

"Esas fotos son oro Ri-ri". Natsu sonrio cálidamente.

Rias se sonrojo ante el apodo que natsu le decía, pero cuando lo escuchaba su corazón latia muy rápido y si esto era oficial… ella estaba enamorada.

Entonces Natsu murmuro desaciendo un hechizo, mostrando algo que RIas se preocupo demasiado, eran varias cicatrices y cortes de garras y espadas.

"Estos son cicatrices a un peores de las que mostre aquella vez". Natsu dio una sonrisa triste.

Rias se que sin habla pero lo mas valiente que pudo hacer es abrazar a Natsu. Luego se separo y le toco la mejilla.

"No te pongas asi, ademas le prometi a tus hermanas que estaría contigo sin importar lo que pase". Rias algo sonrojada sintió que Natsu le toco la mejilla y luego Natsu la beso. Luego se separo mientras ella se ponía en la cama y Natsu la beso de nuevo. Antes que suciediera algo mas la puerta se abrió.

"Natsu-nii el desa…". Wendy grito luego se quedo en seco y comenzó a sonrojarze al ver a Natsu y Rias en una posición muy comprometedora. Luego se desmayo junto con un sangrado nasal.

"Ponganse ropa!". Charles grito histérica junto a un rubor.

"Genial, ahora tengo que sacarle el trauma". Natsu suspiro, mientras que Rias solo asintio

Despues de varias horas.

Rias y Natsu caminaban para ir a la academia.

"Mmmm conque viviras en con nosotros?". Natsu pregunto algo confundido.

"Si, ademas me encantaría que entrenes físicamente a issei". Rias dio una sonrisa.

"MMmmm… pídeselo a Gajeel, sus entrenamientos son muy estrictos". Natsu dio una risa imaginándose al Peon cargar 60 kl de hierro extra en su cuerpo.

"Que es divertido?". Rias miro en interrogación a Natsu.

"Nada, solo me imaginaba a Issei con pesas hechas de Gajeel". Natsu se rio a carcajadas y Rias también.

"Natsu quisiera que me acompañaras donde Souna Sitri y presentartela… ella es una buena amiga". Rias dio una sonrisa.

"Si usted lo desea, te acompañare". Natsu dio su clásica sonrisa.

Rias sonrio y entrelazo dedos con Natsu mientras seguían caminando.

"Natsu…, que eso de que Sting mordio a una chica?". Rias pregunto algo curiosa.

Natsu se hecho a reir.

"Sting jugo una broma a una chica de su clase mordiéndola el cuello ya que según el tenia chocolate blanco en el cuello, dejo a la chica muy roja". Natsu se rio.

"Y tu hermana tiene en alguien especial?". Rias pregunto.

"Según ella solo saldrá con DragonSlayers verdaderos". Natsu suspiro, aveces su hermana es complicada.

"Natsu que tan fuerte eres tu?". Rias pregunto.

"Según Acnologia antes de pelear, decía que yo era el mas fuerte de esta generación". Natsu hablo como un susurro.

"Entonces Tu eres mas fuerte que Gajeel?". Rias pregunto.

"Según Sting, Gajeel puede pelear casi a mi par" Natsu hablo sinceramente.

"Y Sting?".

"El y Rouge junto con cobra y Laxus están al par de tu hermano" Natsu sonrio.

"Vaya". Rias abrió los ojos.

"Mi hermana esta al par de tu cuñada y Wendy esta par contigo". Natsu sonrio sinceramente.

Rias sonrio, es decir Natsu era una persona muy sincera en varios términos. Cuando llegaron a la academia todos se quedaron mirando a la pareja.

"Natsu-sempai y Rias-sempai están caminando juntos?". Un murmullo se escucho.

"Estan tomados de la manos?". Una chica hablo.

"Acaso estan saliendo?".

"Nooo... porque?". comenzaron a llorar.

Natsu escucho mientras tenia un suspiro, entonces en su bolsillo saco algo.

"Ah, Ri ri… tu hermano me dio el favor de darte esto". Natsu saco una cajita, cuando la abrió salio un collar. Era de forma de un Dragon junto a un corazón de color rojo. "Es de mi parte".

Rias miro con asombro y rubor del collar , era parecida a la marca que tiene en su muñeca, Natsu le ayudo a poner el collar. Entonces sonrio en forma tierna.

"Te ves linda, Ri ri…"Natsu sonrio.

"Gracias". Rias sonrio mientras comenzaron a caminar. Hacia su salón de clase. Cuando entraron fueron saludados por sus otros compañeros de clases.

Entonces Rias pensó algo divertido.

"Escuchen! A la que se quiere meter con Natsu, la matare, el es mio!". Y de la nada beso a Natsu.

Toda clase se quedo en shock pero Rouge tomo una foto sin flash y lo guardo rápidamente.

**Bueno, ya aparecio la hermana menor de Natsu, al parecer ella tiene complejo de hermana, pero esta en el harem de Issei.**

**Que tal si embarazo a Rias?, muajajjaja muajajjaja... ok no ._. ... bueno nos vemos.**

**Algunas escenas las dibuje y las publique en mi Deviantart RodSchiller...**


	8. Omake: la verdad de Acnologia

**Este no es un capitulo... es solo un Omake.**

**El origen de los DragonSlayers...**

Varias semanas Natsu junto con los demás DragonSlayers mas el grupo Grimory con Sirzechs y Grayfia fueron al lugar mas guardado de ellos. Cuando bajaron al sotano, fueron por unas catacumbas muy oscuras.

"Natsu, donde intentas llevarnos?". Sirzech entrecerró los ojos hacia el.

"Ya lo veras". Natsu murmuro serio.

Cuando llegaron, no había palabras para ello… había varios cadáveres y huesos de dragones, mas de cientos. Todos se quedaron en shock menos los DragonSlayers. Incluso el mismo Maou estaban mudo con los ojos abiertos.

"Esto…". Grayfia en su shock logro pronunciar.

"Son hueso…". Rias abrió los ojos de shock.

"Hai, este es un cementerio de dragones". Natsu hablo en voz seria.

Ahora casi todos estaban con miedo al ver varios huesos de cientos de dragones, entonces Sircezh pregunto.

"Natsu tu….".Antes que terminara.

"No, estos huesos tienen siglos de antigüedad". Natsu hablo seriamente.

"Wendy, has el honor". Rouge mando a la pequeña DragonSlayer haciendo que asintiera. Entonces ella con un palo comenzó a escribir escrituras y símbolos de un idioma extraño.

Via Lactea!

Entonces los huesos comenzaron a brillas mientras que Wendy se concentraba en buscar un alma, y luego sus ojos se abrieron al sentir el alma de un dragon.

Todos miraron el orbe que comenzó a formarse, poco a poco se formaba garras, escamas y alas hasta que se formo completamente mostrando un dragon verde. Todos menos los DragonSlayer dieron un paso atrás, entonces el dragon respiro hondo y rugio.

**ROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!.**

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….!". Todos gritaron de miedo.

**"RAAAAAARRHAHAHHAHAHAHHA".** EL dragon comenzó a reírse entre dientes. **"ES DIVERTIDO VER A LOS JOVENES GRITAR!".**

Todos parpadearon hacia el jovial Dragon verde.

**"MI NOMBRE ES ZILCONIS, EL DRAGON DE JADE".** El se presento con una sonrisa. **"POR ESTA MAGIA PARA TRAERME, PERTENECE A LA DRAGONA DE LOS CIELO, GRANDINE, EN DONDE ESTARAS?".**

Cuando volteo miro a Wndy aun con los ojos cerrados.

**"QUE LINDA! ESTA PEQUEÑA DRAGONSLAYER ME LOGRO INVOCAR?**". El se agacho para mirar mas de cerca a Wendy.

"Oi! No te acerques a Wendy!". Natsu lo señalo cabraeado.

**"NI HABLAR ME LA COMERE!"**. El dragon junto cabezas con Natsu gruñendo.

"Idiota".

**"PERO SI CLARO QUE ESTOY BROMEANDO, REALMENTE SUS RAZAS SON MUY ESTUPIDAS"** Entonces con un garra trazpaso el pecho de Natsu afirmando su punto. **"VES, QUE CREES QUE PUEDO HACER CON UN CUERPO ESPIRITUAL?"**

"Como odio a ese dragon…". Natsu se quejo.

"Que clase persona bromista es el?". Rias murmuro algo confusa.

"No es una persona. Es un dragon…". Grayfia murmuro en cara de palo.

"En realidad es el alma de un dragon". Sirzech murmuro con cara de palo.

**"MI NOMBRE ES ZILCONIS, EL DRAGON DE JA.."**. el dragon los miro de nuevo.

"Te escuche a la primera, retrasado!". Gajeel grito impaciente.

"Te hemos convocado para que nos cuentes lo que paso aquí?". Lector hablo serio.

"Fro, piensa lo mismo". Frosh hablo.

"Porque hay varios de cientos de dragones muertos?". Lily pregunto serio.

**"NO HABLARE CON HUMANO Y DEMONIOS DE ESO, ASI QUE LARGO!"**. El dragon respondio con mal humor volteando su cabeza a un lado.

"Pero somos gatos!". Happy alzo su pata.

**"OK! PASO HACE VARIOS **SIGLOS". El dragon al terminar de reflexionar comenzó a contar.

"En verdad que tienes reglas muy fexibles". Sting murmuro con una gota de sudor.

**"HACE TIEMPO LOS DRAGONES ERAN LOS REYES DE LOS 3 MUNDOS, TODO NOS PERTENECIA A NOSOTROS LOS DRAGONES, LOS DEMONIOS, ANGELES DEBILES Y HUMANOS NO ERAN MAS QUE COMIDA PARA NOSOTROS… PERO HUBO UN ESTUPIDO DRAGON QUE COMENZO A VER SI LOS DRAGONES Y LOS 4 REINOS VIVIERAN EN ARMONIA, ALGUNOS DRAGONES ESTUVIERON DE ACUERDO CON ESA IDEA, LOS DEMAS NO Y ESTO QUE CAUSO UNA GRAN GUERRA QUE NI LA GUERRA ENTRE LAS 3 FACCIONES SE COMPARARIA, LA GRAN GUERRA CIVIL ENTRE DRAGONES".**

Todos tragon saliva mientras que aun los DragonSlayer se quedaron tranquilos.

**"BUENO ES OVIO QUE LUCHE POR LA OPOSICION".** Zirconis sonrio.

"Si luchas por la oposición entonces como….". Akeno pregunto algo insegura.

**"NO ME GUSTA LOS CUATROS REINOS, AUNQUE SON MI COMIDA FAVORITA. PERO ME ENCANTA CONVERSAR CON ELLOS".** Zirconis sonrio con los ojos cerrados.

"Puf! Entonces le estas hablando a la comida". Natsu se tapo la boca para ocultar su risa.

**"AHG! REALMENTE ME HACES ENOJAR!".** El dragon lo miro con enojo comico.

"Ok, pero que lo que paso después?". Sirzech pregunto aunque sabia que algo no le iva a gustar.

**"LAS BATALLAS DE LOS DRAGONES DESTRUYERON GRANDES PARTES DE LAS TIERRAS Y OTRAS DIMENSIONES AL VERSE ELLOS EN DESVENTAJAS IDEARON UNA ESTÚPIDA ESTRATEGIA"**. Zirconis gruño mientras alzaba una garra. **"INVOLUCRARON A LOS HUMANOS OTORGÁNDOLES MAGIA DEL DRAGONSLAYER, LA CUAL PODIAN ACABAR CON LOS DRAGONES"**

Todos abrieron los ojos.

"Ese es el orige de los DragonSlayers?". Grayfia murmuro con algo de inquietud.

**"LOS DRAGONES LE DIERON TANTO PODER HACIENDO QUE LA VICTORIA POR EL LADO DE CONVICIA ERA INEVITABLE SI NO FUERA POR UN ERROR DE CALCULO."** El miro a los otros que estaban serios. Alzo una garra en forma sabia. **" LOS DRAGONSLAYERS CONMEZARON A MATAR A LOS DRAGONES QUE QUERIAN CONVIVIR CON ELLOS".**

Ahora hubo un frio muy incomodo.

**"PERO ENTRE TODOS LOS DRAGONSLAYERS, HABIA UNO EN PARTICULAR QUE SE BAÑABA EN LA SANGRE DE ELLOS. CON SOLO MENCIONAR SU NOMBRE ME ATERRA".** Zirconis comenzó a cerrar los ojos ante el recuerdo. **"EL ASESINO HA VARIOS DRAGONES Y SE BAÑABA CON SU SANGRE. LUEGO COMENZO A CAMBIAR SU APARIENCIA, SU CUERPO LE CRECIO ESCAMAS, GARRAS, ALAS Y COLMILLOS HASTA QUE SE CONVIRTIO EN UN DRAGON".**

Zircezh abrió los ojos, al igual que todo los demás.

"Un humano en un dragon?". Issei temblo de miedo.

"Increible". Kiba murmuro en shock.

**."**** ESOS CUANDO LA MAGIA DEL DRAGONSLAYER EVOLUCIONA**". Zirconis declaro."**TODOS LOS DRAGONES MUERTOS QUE ESTAN AQUÍ MURIERON POR ESTE, APESAR DE SER HUMANO SE CONVIRTIÓ EN EL REY DRAGON. EL REY DRAGON DIO NACIMIENTO A UNA NUEVA GUERRA, EL FESTIVAL DEL REY DRAGON. EL NOMBRE DE ESE REY ERA ACNOLOGIA, AUNQUE FUE HUMANO, SUS ALAS ERAN OSCURAS COMO NINGÚN DRAGÓN LO ERA, CON UN PODER AL PAR CON LOS DRAGONES CELESTIALES****.".** Ahora todos los presentes abrieron los ojos de miedo.

"El antes era un humano?". Grayfia tartamudeo de miedo.

"Imposible!". Sircezh grito algo de miedo.

**"BUENO CON ESO ME DESPIDO Y MOCOSO POR TODO LOS DRAGONES , GRACIAS POR MATAR A ACNALOGIA".** Zirconis asintió mientras desaparecia.

Entonces todos estaban en silencio mientras que los DragonSlayers estaban sentados en un círculos tomando cerveza y jugando cartas.

"Porque actúan tan tranquilos!". Rias grito frustrada.

"Rias-chan acuérdate, que nadie en el infierno tiene el coraje para pelear con un grupo que es capaz de matar dragones, ni siquiera mi nobleza estará al par con ellos". Sirzech dio una sonrisa despreocupada. "Ademas, yo no haría daño a mi nuevo hermano".

"Bien dicho, denle una cerveza!". Natsu sonrio tirándole una cerveza a Sircezh que acepto con gusto y comenzaron a tomar.

Rias y Grayfia se palmearon la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

"Aveces que Natsu y Oni-sama son muy parecidos". Rias murmuro.

"En eso tienes rason, Ojou-sama". Grayfia suspiro.

"Pero los amo, a mi hermano y a mi Natsu". Rias sonrio tiernamente.

"Aunque sea la reina mas fuerte, en verdad amo a mi esposo, después de todo tenemos un hijo". Grayfia sonrio tiernamente. "Y Natsu-sama es un buen tio para Milicias".

"Milicias siempre admira a Natsu y el le gusta hablar con el". Rias sonrio entonces toco su collar.

"Solo espero que no imite su tendencia a destruir o pasarse por la borda". Grayfia gruño con un tic.

"Lo mismo digo". Rias suspiro.

"Con que un grupo capaz de matar dragones, ya veo porque todos le tienen miedo, aunque nunca hemos visto pelear en acción real". Grayfia comento.

"Grayfia, la ultima vez que pelearon encerio causaron una destrucción apocalíptica". Happy murmuro.

"Bueno sting-kun y Rouge-kun cuando pelearon destruyeron una gran ciudad".Lector murmuro.

"Pero Natsu y Gajeel son otra cosa". Lily cruzo los brazos.

"Fro, piensa igual". Frosh sonrio alzando una pata.

"Que quieres decir?". Rias y Grayfia hablaron a la vez.

"Bueno veras cada vez esos dos pelean enserio, Natsu sale ganando pero muy y muy cansado". Lector levanto una pata.

"Fro, sabe que Natsu y Gajeel pelean basta tiempo". El hablo en forma feliz.

"Aye, ellos en plena potencia pueden pelear una semana entera sin descanso alguno". Happy murmuro dejando a las dos mujeres en shock.

"Que?!". Rias chillo.

"Y eso no es todo, la ultima vez que pelearon enserio paso lo siguiente..". Lector saco un pergamino. "Destruyeron 2 paises, 5 grandes ciudades, 3 archipielagos, 7 montañas, 2 lagos enormes y destruyeron la sala de entrenamiento."

Rias y Grayfia estaban en shock, prácticamente esos 2 eran verdaderos monstruos en poder. Un destrucion comparada con las peleas del Abilon y Ddriag.

"Y no hablar que los pocos demonios de clase alta que quisieron enfrentarle fueron derrotados sin que ellos usaran magia". Happy inflo su pequeño pecho pero fue aplastado por un abrazo de Rias.

"Eres muy lindo!". Rias grito como una niña.

**El sabado o domingo publico el siguiente capitulo y ahi aparecerá Laxus...**


	9. bromas y presentaciones

**Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo...**

Pasaron algunos días y había un silencio en la Academia Kouh, que era conocida por personas tranquilas y y sin problemas algunos.

"NATSU TE VOY A MATAR!". Una voz muy enojada grito en toda la academia.

Bueno hasta ahora.

"VEN AQUÍ MALDITO PIROMANO!" Sting estaba muy cabreado que perseguia a Natsu que sostenia una hoja en su mano mientras que corria.

"NO EN SU VIDA, JAJAJAJA". Natsu se reia como loco mientras corria de las garras de Sting.

Rias y los demás vieron con humor lo que pasaba, ella saco una copia y se rio para si misma, era una foto donde sale Sting encima por de una chica de lentes y pelo largo de color negro. Esa foto lo tomo Natsu cuando vio a Sting muy distraído hablando con Rouge, entonces el tropezó y se cayo encima de esa chica, haciendo que ambos se sonroje, hasta que Natsu apareció con una cámara y capturo el momento y salio como alma que lleva el diablo.

"Se guuustan". Happy rodo su lengua haciendo reir mas a Rias.

"Buchou, acaso no tenemos visitas de alguien ahora mismo?". Akeno pregunto mientras aun se reia de las payasadas de los DragonSlayer. Pero su respues fue contestada al aparecer otro grupo de demonios, el grupo de Souna Sitri, hermana de la actual Leviatan y uno de los 72 Pilares en el infierno. Ella es la presidenta del consejo estundiantil en Kuoh.

"Gee-hee, ellos vienen en un momento divertido" Gajeel se rio mientras disfrutaba de la persecución.

"Crees que Sting-nii atrape a Ni-chan?". Fuyuka miro también la feroz persecución junto con Meme.

"Al decir verdad, Natsu es un maldito corredor cuando bromea". Rouge sofoco una risa.

"Fro, piensa lo mismo".

En su parte Rias saludo a su amiga, y tuvieron unas cantas charlas hasta que no se dieron cuenta de que Natsu puso una trampa cerca para realentizar a Sting.

"NATSU VE-" Al final no pudo terminar la amenaza cuando se tropezó y cayo encima de alguien, esto hizo que todos abrieran los ojos, meno a Natsu que se cayo de rodillas mientras reia con ganas al igual que gajeel.

"Que esta haciendo esa chica a mi Nii-san?" Fuyuka hablo sombríamente, ella era muy proctectora con sus hermano mayores, especialmente con su gemelo.

"Sting-sempai esta encima de la Fuku-Kaicho" Koneko en su voz monótona tenia los ojos muy abiertos de sorpresa.

"Oh dios mios". Asia se tapo la boca con las manos.

"Wow, Linterna no sabia que eras un jugador rápido?". Gajeel se comenzó a burlar de el.

"JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJ…. Esto me esta alegrando mas mi dia". Natsu exclamo.

"Aye sir!". Happy Y Lector sonrieron.

"Sting-sempai y Tsubaki-sempai se están besando!?". Issei grito a todo pulmón.

Efectivamente señores, Sting y Tsubaki se besaron accidentalmente, aunque el rubio tenia una mano en el pecho de la chica y ella puso una mano en el adobmen del joven. Cuando abrieron los ojos, su rostros de que era color normal pasaron a rojo intenso como el pelo de Rias. Hasta que rápidamente se pararon nerviosamente.

"Son suaves". Sting pensó muy sonrojado pero luego rápidamente se paro nervioso.

"L-lo siento!". Sting agito las manos en nerviosismo.

"D-descuida". Tsubaki murmuro mientras aun tenia el sonrojo en su cara.

Rias y Souna junto a su grupo se quedaron con los ojos abiertos del shock y confuso.

"Asi que Natsu no mintió de ellos?". Rias murmuro a si misma.

"Natsu?". Souna pregunto algo curiosa, ella nunca le hablaron de natsu.

"Ah, lo siento, no te conte lo que paso hace varias semanas". Rias se disculpo. "Como ya sabras de ellos que son un grupo de 6 personas, conformados por natsu, Gajeel,sting, rouge, Wendy y Fuyuka".

Natsu al dejar de reírse se puso a lado de Rias y dio una sonrisa.

"Souna el es natsu Dragneel y es mi pareja". Rias presento con una sonrisa a Natsu que este puso un brazo alrededor de su hombro.

"Un gusto Natsu-san". Souna dio una pequeña reverencia.

"El gusto es mio". Natsu dio su sonrisa famosa.

"Una pregunta, quien es el chico rubio que beso a mi reina?". Souna entrecerró los ojos.

"Ah? El? Descuida el blanquito de mi hermano menor". Natsu hizo un gesto de indeferencia con la mano.

"Cierra la boca pirómano!". Sting le dio una patada mandándolo a volar y rápidamente cogio la foto para romperla.

Rias se rio entre dientes.

"En realidad, Sting… Natsu saco varias copias de esa foto". Ahora Sting bajo la cabeza en derrota. El bastardo de Natsu saco varias copias de esa foto donde besa a Tsubaki, entonces comenzó a hacer un plan muy siniestro.

"Ya que nos estamos presentando, el es mi nuevo peon Hyodou Issei y ella es mi alfil Asia Argento". Rias presento a Issei que ete saludo con nerviosismo al igual que Asia.

"Hola señorita, me llamo Sanji y soy el peon de Souna-kaichou" Sanji coqueto a Asia pero este lo miraba confundida.

"Hola me llamo Hyodou Iseei y la quieres tocar te matare". Issei apretó muy fuerte las manos de Sanji y el haciendo lo mismo mientras se sonreían falsamente, pero se hablaban como si querían matarse.

Ambos se miraran a muertes, pero Natsu que se recupero de la patada puso un brazo en la cintura de Rias y pregunto.

"Problemas con sus peones?". El le pregunto con algo de broma.

"No tienes ni idea". Rias suspiro junto con Souna.

"Almenos ese peon, Sanji . Es mas confiable y determinado que el pollo que frie hace días". Natsu se rio con gracia, Rias le dio una sonrisa cariñosa pero SOuna y su grupo se quedaron confundidos.

"Que quieres decir?". Souna pregunto muy confundida.

"Te acuerdas de mi compromiso arreglado, luego del Reating Game?". Souna asintió comprendiendo.

"Lo de Phoenix?".

"Si, como sabras Natsu aun siendo humano, se encargo de convecer a Grayfia de que participara en mi lado en el partido". Rias conto esa pequeña parte.

"Y eso cuando fue?" Souna pregunto mas curiosa.

"Fue un dia a media noche cuando Rias me dijo que le hi-mphphmphmph". Natsu antes de hablar los hechos mas obios, fue callado por RIas que estaba muy roja y Wendy que hechaba humo junto con un sonrojo.

"Que?".

"Nada!". Rias se negó rápidamente.

"Bueno después que paso?". Tsubaki pregunto algo en serio.

"Ni-chan participo en esa pelea". Fuyuka hablo sonriente ya que le contaron lo que paso en ese dia.

"Y luego…?". Ese fue Sanji.

"Derroto sin dificultad alguna a Raiser, destruyo el campo del enfretamiento junto con las barreras mágicas". Rias hablo con alegría pero dejo al grupo Sitri con las bocas abiertas, ellos sabían que los phenex ganaban casi todas las competencias.

"Es broma no?". Souna aun con los ojos abiertos pregunto a Rias.

"no, no lo es…ufufuufufu". Akeno le respondio mientras daba una sonrisa.

"Pero como…?". Sanji hablo en tono de miedo.

"Es que mi novio… es un DragonSlayer". Rias cruzo los brazos con una sonrisa de orgullo.

Ahora todo el grupo sitri abrieron los ojos de incredulidad y miedo.

"D-dragonSlayer?". Souna tartamudeo de miedo, nunca pensó que aun existen dragonslayers en este mundo.

"Si, yo soy un DragonSlayer de fuego y rayo, Sting es de la luz, Rouge de las sombras, gajeel del hierro, Wendy del cielo y Fuyuka del hielo". Cada uno dio su propia sonrisa al ser mencionado.

"que es un DragonSlayer?". Tsubaki pregunto confudida pero a la vez temerosa.

"DragonSlayers magos con poderes y características de los dragones. Entrenados por ellos para que puedan pelear contra ellos". Sting hablo con total normalidad. "hemos considerado a nuestros dragones que nos eneñaron como nuestros padres, el nombre del mio fue VIcelogia, dragon sagrado"

"El mio fue Metallicana, dragon de hierro. Gee-hee!". Gajeel dio una sonrisa lobuna.

"Skyadrum, dragona de la sombras". Rouge dio su pequeña sonrisa mientras tenia a Wendy sobre sus hombros.

"Grandine, dragona del cielo". Wendy sonrio.

"Icenaga, princesa dragona del hielo". Fuyuka cruzo sus brasos debajo de su amplio busto.

"El mio es Igneel, el rey de los dragones de fuego". Natsu dio una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Ahora Souna dio un paso atrás junto con su grupo.

"Pero porque un Dragon le enseñaría magia DragonSlayer a un humano?". Sanji pregunto con nerviosismo.

"De que otra manera matarias a uno?". Natsu pregunto aburrido.

"hu uh….". Cada miembro del gurpo Sitri no pudieron responder esa pregunta, ya que sabían que la única forma era con otro dragon o un mago con características a los Dragones.

" Y la gente me llama estúpido". Natsu dio un suspiro molesto.

"Es porque lo eres llamitas!". Sting se comenzó a burlar de el.

"OH, QUIERES PELEAR LINTERNA!". Natsu le rugio cómicamente en la cara.

"ADELANTE OLA DE CALOR!". El choco frente con su hermano, ambos con venas palpitantes en su cabeza.

"Ahí van de nuevo". Rias murmuro

"Aye".Happy concordo con ella.

"Lo siento, olvide mencionar que ellos les encanta pelear". Rias se disculpo, pero en el fondo sonreía.

"Natsu-kun a pesar ser el líder de su grupo, mas se ven como una familia con situaciones divertidas que como un grupo de sirvientes". Akeno dio su encantadora sonrisa.

"Oh vaya" Souna murmuro pero sonrio contenta, almenos sabia que Rias será feliz.

"Como sabras hoy dia es el desti-". Ella intento hablar algo pero fue interrumpido por los gruñidos de Sting y Natsu que un poco mas parecían perros peleándose por comida.

"Charola!"

"Brillitos!".

"Respiracion de fuego!".

"Luciernaga!"

"reptil!".

"Tu también lo eres invecil!, somos DragonSlayers!". Sting le levanto un puño en forma comico.

"Lo que tu digas, señor Dracula". Natsu murmuro en forma muerta.

"Porque de nuevo me llamas dracula!". Sting le rugio en su cara.

"Por 3 motivos ovios, si no lo olvidastes… en primera eres blanco, en segunda tienes colmillos y en tercera muerdes a las chicas". Natsu dio un a sonrisa triunfal.

"Como que muerdo!?" Sting le grito en forma comica.

Natsu agarra a Tsubaki que estaba muy confundida, agarra una parte de su cabello poniéndolo a un lado para exponer su cuello, en la cual había una mordedura de dientes. Esto hizo a Rias y los demás abrir los ojos. Aunque sin darse cuenta había un tatuaje parecido al de Rias pero de color blanco puro.

"Y esto que es, mosquitos?!". Natsu se burlo con sarcasmo.

"E-eso…." Sting que estaba sonrojado intento hablar una justificación.

"Ja, te la meti, se que tu y Tsubaki se guuustan!". Natsu se burlo mas de ellos, ambos se sonrojaron mas.

Esto colmo mas la paciencia de Sting y se tiro hacia Natsu lavantando una nube de polvo de pelea.

"Lo están haciendo de nuevo". Rias, happy, Wendy y los demás que los conocen murmuraron muerto.

"Ara ara…ufufuufu". Akeno se rio.

"Ni-chan, Sting-nii paren de pelear tenemos cosas que hacer!". Fuyuka les golpeo la cabeza, aunque ella no es muy fuerte en pelea como sus hermanos, pero su actitud era muy aterradora.

"Aye". Natsu y Sting murmuraron mientras se frotaban la cabeza.

"Bueno, sumpongo que nos veremos en el partido…. Voy a ganar". Souna murmuro en desafio a esta ultima frase.

"No te la dejare fácil". Rias le dio una sonrisa retadora y determinada. Luego se fueron.

En el baño.

Natsu se fue al baño para ponerse otra camisa, pero al salir del baño se encontró con un grupo de chicos muy molestos.

"Dragneel". Un de los chicos murmuraron.

"Dime?". Natsu apenas les hizo caso, estaba cansado y hambirento como siempre.

"Quien demonios te crees para que estes junto con las gran One-sama de Rias-san y Fuyuka-san?". Un muy alto pero sin nada de atractivo lo amonesto. Pero dejo a Natsu muy cabreado.

"Okey, en primera Fuyuka es mi hermana menor y en segunda estoy junto a Rias porque es mi novia". Natsu les hablo claramente molesto.

"No, mientes!". Un de ellos negó con firmeza.

"Crea lo que quieras". Natsu murmuro muy molesto mientras se dirigía a verse con Rias. Pero luego sintió un toque en el hombro, cuando volteo vio a uno de ellos que intento golpearlo. Pero natsu sin inmutarse agarro el puño y lo apretó sin esfuerza haciendo que diera un horrible sonido de quebraduras oseas.

"C-como?". Un de ellos se asusto, ahora vieron un Natsu cabreado.

"Fuera de mi vista". Natsu apenas lo miro, todos se fueron rápidamente entonces Natsu se dirigio y vio a Rias junto con Akeno contra Souna y Tsubaki que jugaban un partido de tennis.

El partido era muy interesante aunque mostraron mas que se devia, osea pantys…. Natsu sonrio al mirar a Rias muy concentrada. Luego camino hacia ellas, pero luego vio a Issei y Kiba jugando con otros beisbol. Entonces su sensible oído capto algo.

"Toma esto maldito bishonen!". Un de ellos lanzo una bola muy rápida aun kiba muy distraído.

"Kiba!". Issei corrió rápido para intentar interponerse entre la bola e Issei. Pero fue detenido por una mano que lo atrapo sin problema alguno.

"Natsu-sempai!". Issei esclamo sorprendido.

"Yuuto" Natsu llamo la atencion de Kiba que se desperto de su trance.

"Lo siento, estaba pensando". Yuuto murmuro sombríamente mientras se retiraba.

"Tendre que preguntarle a Rias de esto". Natsu murmuro muy serio. Aunque saabia que tendrá su respuesta hoy.

En el club.

Se escucho un fuerte sonido de una bofetada.

"ya despertastes?". Rias hablo en forma estricta a Yuuto que tenia su mejilla roja por la bofetada que recivio. Los que miraban la escena eran natsu que estaba apoyado en una pared con los brazos vruzados y muy serio. Issei junto con los demás miembros estaban muy preocupados y un poco tensos.

"¿Has terminado ya? El torneo ha terminó. No vamos a entrenar más, así que ¿puedo tomar un descanso esta noche? Estoy un poco cansado así que tomaré un descanso de las actividades del club. Lo siento por mi comportamiento en el partido, es que no me sentía bien" le dijo Kiba mientras ponía su sonrisa.

"Kiba, te has comportado raro últimamente" le dijo Issei.

"No es asunto tuyo" respondió fríamente.

"Es preocupante una situación como ésta, cuando estamos tratando de formar un grupo unido. Así nos sentimos todos después de la amarga derrota en el juego anterior. ¿No debemos cubrir nuestros puntos débiles a partir de ahora? Somos compañeros"

"Compañeros". – susurro Kiba.

"Sabes que Issei-kun. Me has recordado para que vivo".

"¿No lo haces por Buchou?" Issei pregunto desconcertado.

"No. Estoy viviendo para buscar venganza, para destruir las Espadas Sagradas Excalibur. Esa es la razón por la que vivo"

Natsu abrió los ojos, pero luego vio a Rias que aun tenia esa mirada seria pero el sabia que estaba muy preocupada.

Después de esto Kiba se fue de la sala y todos volvieron a su casa. En la mansión Rias Y Natsu estaban reunidos en su habitacion.

-Ri ri. – La llamo suavemente Natsu – ¿Podrías contarme lo que le pasa?

"Como veras, Yuuto es un sobreviviente del proyecto "Espada Sagrada. Hace muchos años la Iglesia Cristiana realizo un proyecto para poder encontrar a alguien que pudiera controlar la espada sagrada Excalibur. Las espadas sagradas son las armas definitivas para acabar con los demonios. Si llegáramos a ser alcanzados por una espada sagrada no quedaría rastro de nosotros, nos evaporaríamos. Se les podría llamar como el arma definitiva de aquellos que creen en dios y ven a los demonios como sus enemigos. El origen de las espadas sagradas viene de muchos lugares. Pero, creo que la más famosa seria la espada Excalibur. Incluso en Japón, aparece en muchos libros. Es un arma sagrada creada por magia y alquimia por aquellos que alcanzan el territorio de dios. Pero las espadas sagradas eligen a sus portadores, He escuchado que solo una persona cada cien años es elegida."

"Mmmm..." susurro Natsu en su mente.

-Ningún Sacred Gear puede competir contra "Excalibur", "Durandal", "Ascalon" o "Ama no Murakumo no Tsuguri" a causa de que esas espadas sagradas son muy poderosas. Lo mismo ocurre con las espadas demoniacas. Yuuto recibió tratamiento artificial para adaptarse a las espadas sagradas, especialmente Excalibur.

"¿Entonces Yuuto es capaz de usar las espadas sagradas" pregunto Natsu.

Rias lo negó con su cabeza.

"Yuuto no se pudo adaptarse a las espadas sagradas. No solo Yuuto, ninguno de los que recibieron el tratamiento similar al de Yuuto pudo adaptarse. La Iglesia decidió que los que no podían usar las espadas sagradas eran "defectuosos", así que los desecharon. La mayoría de las personas con las que experimentaron fueron asesinadas, incluyendo a Yuuto. Solo porque no pudieron controlar las espadas sagradas"

"Eso es … descabellado".Natsu escupio las palabras.

"Cuando reencarne a Yuuto en un demonio, él juró que se vengaría, incluso en el estado en el que estaba. A causa de su talento, fue usado para el proyecto de las espadas sagradas desde que nació. Pero yo quería que use su talento como demonio. El talento que tiene con las espadas sería un desperdicio si solo lo usara para controlar las espadas sagradas. Ese chico no podría olvidarse de eso. Las espadas sagradas. Aquellos que están involucrados con las espadas sagradas"

"Ahora tiene sentido".pensó su novio.

"De cualquier forma, solo lo observaré por ahora, justo en este momento su cabeza está llena de sentimientos con respecto a las espadas sagradas. Espero que regrese a su estado habitual" Rias Comento en un susurro "Vamos a dormir, incluso si pensamos sobre eso. No hará que el comportamiento de Yuuto vuelva a la normalidad"

Natsu abrazo a RIas y esta le devolvió el abrazo.

"Estoy preocupada, natsu". Ella le susurro en su pecho.

"Yo también lo estoy, desde que te conoci… he sentido tu grupo y mis compañeros que somos una familia, asi que mañana les contare a los demás de lo que sucede, vale?". Natsu le dio una sonrisa.

"Gracias". Rias sonrio y lo comenzó a besar.

Entonces Rias se saco la ropa.

"Acaso duermes desnuda?". Natsu le pregunto algo curioso. Aunque no le afecta tanto las mujeres desnuda pero con Rias se sentía algo nervioso.

"Si, hay algún problema con eso?".

"Nada, yo también duermo desnudo, es mas comodo, pero no llego a cierto nivel como una princesa de hielo que conozco en mi mundo". Natsu dio una sonrisa burlona.

EN EARTHLAND

"ACHUUUU!". Un cierto tipo desnudo estornudaba, cosa que llamo la atencia de los demás.

"Que pasa gray-sama?". Juvia le pregunto a su amor.

"Siento que alguien esta mencionando mi nombre?". Gray se limpio un poco la nariz. Antes de comenza de nuevo en una pelea.

EN LA MANSION.

Natsu se acostó en su cama junto con Rias que se acomdo en su pecho. Entonces el penso algo preocupado en uno de sus compañeros.

"Donde demonios estas, Laxus?". Natsu murmuro, después del incidente en la isla Tenroujima, el vio a Laxus como un hermano mayor y un modelo a poder superar, pero ahora el sabe que ya es mas fuerte que laxus.

"Laxus?". Rias murmuro pero se sentía tranquila descansando en el caliente pecho de Natsu.

"Un DragonSlayer falso, pero pensé en buscar un Dragon del rayo para que almeno sera uno verdadero… cuando llegamos aquí el estaba al par con Grayfia, pero con la ayuda de ese Dragon del Rayo podrá estar al par de tu hermano". Natsu le hablo.

Entonces el le comenzó acariciar la espalda y ella a los fornidos adobminales y trazo las cicatrices en su cuerpo.

"Que pasa natsu?, Quieres hacerme cositas?". Ella le pregunto seductoramente.

"Oh, mi Rias-sama quieres provocarme?". Natsu le hablo roncamente.

"Ese veremos, además crees que estas listo para entrar a siguiente fase?". Rias aun con voz seductora le bromeo.

"Bien, dos pueden jugar a este juego". Natsu sonrio mientras comenzó a besar apasionadamente a Rias. Entonces Natsu comenzó a dar pequeños besos en el cuello a Rias haciéndola gemir levemente.

Llegaron hasta un punto donde harian completamente el amor pero algunas visitas inesperadas surgieron.

"NATSU!". Sting abrió la puerta de la habitación con una patadas que sostenia una cámara, y comenzó a tomar a fotos a la pareja que estaban desnuda.

"STNG!". Rias le grito sonrojada mientras se tapo con las mantas de la cama.

"Maldita sea, Linterna!". Natsu le rugio cómicamente y sonrojado.

"Eso fue por la fotos que me tomastes con Tsubaki, aparte hay alguien del grupo que vino a unírsenos" Sting señalo atras para mostras a un rubio muy alto, muy musculoso, con una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la ceja. Tenia patanlones marrones, junto a una camisa azul y un abrigo de piel. Sostenia sus auriculares en las orejas.

"Por fin te ecuentro maldito Natsu". EL reciente dio una sonrisa burlona pero no mostraba nada hostil.

"Laxus!". Natsu grito pero luego vio como estaba y entonces les lanso una bola de fuego a ambos haciendo que les doliera. "Vayanse de aquí, maldita sea!".

Ambos rubios se rieron mientras cerraban la puerta de la habitación.

"Maldita sea". Natsu suspiro cansado.

"Eso es vergonzoso!". Rias exclamo con un mohín.

"Supongo será que aun no estamos listos, todavía". Natsu murmuro mientras se tumbo en la cama.

"Creo que tienes razón". Rias dio su suspiro.

"Bueno descansemos vale?". Natsu le dio una sonrisa.

"Claro". Rias le picoteo los labios y ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos abrazados.

En algún ricon de la mansión.

"Supongo que mañana hablare con natsu, pero gracias por dejarme quedar aquí?". Laxus caminaba junto con Rouge, Sting y Wendy.

"No te precupes Laxus-san, Natsu-nii y los demás compramos esta mansión con muchas habitaciones, y estuvimos esperándote para que te quedaras con nosotros". Wendy le dio una sonrisa.

"Cierto, y ven con nosotros, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar con gajeel". Rouge hablo seriamente haciendo asentir a Laxus y Wendy. Entonces los tres se dirigieron a una dirección opuesta a la de Sting.

"No vienes, Sting?". Rouge le pregunto.

"No, ire a caminar un rato". Sting se despidió mientras saltaba de la ventana.

EL DragonSlayer de luz camino un poco para encontrarse con una mujer de pelo largo que tenia una ropa casual, cuando mas se acercaron su rostro se vio que llevaba lentes, era Tsubaki.

Entonces comenzaron a caminar despacio, luego rápidamente hasta la punto que corrieron para luego abrazarse y después besarse.

"Me echastes de menos?". Tsubaki le dio una sonrisa.

"mas de lo normal y ya cumpli mi venganza". Sting se rio entre dientes.

La pareja comenzó a reírse y luego hablar sentados en un banco con las manos entrelazadas. Se podría decir que ellos salían en secreto.

AL dia siguiente.

"Laxus, te preguntare sinceramente… quieres ser mi caballo, ya que estamos en un mundo diferente y aparte que ya no existimos en EarthLand y en lo personal quiero que estés en mi grupo como familia". Natsu le pregunto a Laxus que estaba sentado al frente.

Laxus penso seriamente, pero natsu tenia razón, ya no existían en este mundo entonces suspiro pero al final. Sonrio.

"Esta bien, acepto". Laxus dio una sonrisa. Entonces comenzó el proceso de reencarnación, ya haciéndolo un demonio. Pero entonces Laxus pregunto algo privado a Natsu.

"Natsu, ella es tu novia?". El señalo a Rias que estaba hablando con Wendy, Fuyuka y Happy.

"Si, lo es". Natsu dio una sonrisa muy cursi.

"Me alegro, es muy hermosa". Laxus sonrio mientras lo despeinaba.

"Gracias". natsu le dio una sonrisa.

Ese fue una mañana muy agradable, aunque Rias y Natsu estuvieron sus mentes muy precupados por lo que va a suceder mas tarde. ….

"STING TE VOY A PATEAR EL CULO!". Ese fue Natsu mientras comenzaba a pelear como de costumbre. Un dia normal para ellos.

**Ahi esta como dije, un poco mas de Natsu y Rias... ahora mostre algo de Sting y Tsubaki... Y como prometi antes... hice que apareciera Laxus. Ahora necestio alguna ayuda...**

**En que momento quieren que natsu y Rias tengan relaciones sexuales.**

**a) Antes de la pelea contra Kokabiel.**

**b)despues de la Pelea contra Vali**

**c) antes de la introducion de gasper.**

** Y otra cosa... le gustaria que Rias estubiera embarazada o no... aun?... kukkukuukku ... tmr soy demasiado malo...**

**otra cosa y estas de gran ayuda... **

**Que cancion quieres ellos trabajen en el siguiente capitulo..**

**a) A little Piece of heaven- Avengend Sevenfold.**

**b)Nigthmare - Avengend Senvenfold.**

**c) Prayer of the refugee- Rise Against.**

**d) The diary of jane - Breaking Benjamin.**

**e)So cold. Braking Benjamin.**


	10. Espadas Sagradas

**Ahi esta el capitulo... disfrutalo...**

Pasaron dos días y la situación era la misma todas las noches y mañ dormia con natsu en su habitaccion y aveces eran despertados por un par de locos DragonSlayers. Natsu ya harto les jugo una broma a Sting y Gajeel cosa que le fue divertido a los demás, Laxus conto que esta trabajando como detective para la policía. Al tercer día en la sala del club Rias hablo al grupo.

"Hoy han venido unas exorcistas desde Europa para hablar con nosotros. Aunque vengan en son de paz no me termino de fiar, así que estad atentos". Rias comento haciendo aserntir a los demas

A la sala del club entraron dos chicas de la edad de Iseei. Una era castaña y tenía el pelo en dos coletas, la otra era peli azul con una mecha verde. Ambas se sentaron en el sillón que había enfrente de donde estaba sentado el grupo Gremory. La primera en hablar fue la castaña. Pero Issei quedo sorprendido ante el recuerdo de aquella niña.

"Shidou?". Issei exclamo al reconcer aquella niña pero parecía un chico cuando eran niños.

"Issei-kun?". La chica hablo algo sorprendida.

"La conoces Iseei?". Natsu le pregunto que estaba sentado a Rias y junto a el estaba Gajeel, pero este estaba algo inquieto.

"Claro, eramos amigos de infancia, mi nombre es Shidou Irina. Veréis, Recientemente las espadas santas Excalibur que eran guardadas en el cuartel general de la Iglesia Católica del Vaticano, la Iglesia Protestante y la Iglesia Ortodoxa del este fueron robadas". Irina hablo mientras se sentaba.

"Pero…" interrumpió Issei "… no era una"

"Lo siento. Dos de mis sirvientes recientemente se convirtieron en demonio, ¿podrías continuar con la plática mientras explicamos sobre Excalibur?". Rias se disculpo educadamente.

La castaña asintió.

"Excalibur se quebró en la Guerra y ahora luce así". Una chica hablo

La mujer con pelo azul y un mechón verde agarro su arma que estaba cubierta de ropa y la mostro. Lo que apareció fue una espada larga. Pero Gajeel y Natsu levataron las cejas sorprendidos, aquel olor les parecía familiar.

"Los fragmentos de la antigua Excalibur fueron colectados y tomaron una nueva forma por la alquimia. Se hicieron 7 espadas. Esta es una de ellas. La Excalibur que tengo se llama "Excalibur Destrution". Esta es una de las 7 espadas que fueron creadas. La Iglesia Católica la pose". Ella guardo el arma.

Después de su explicación la castaña volvió a hablar mientras mostraba una pulsera.

"La mía es la "Excalibur Mimic". Puedo cambiar su forma en cualquier cosa que quiera así que es muy útil para llevarla a cualquier lado. Al igual que esta, cada Excalibur tiene una habilidad única. Esta está en posesión de la iglesia protestante". Eso hizo que Natsu pensara algo divertido, ella les esta dando información valiosa para ayuda en el futuro.

"Irina, no hay razón para que les digas las habilidades de las Excaliburs, ¿o no?". La mujer de pelo azul le reprocho.

"Vaya Xenovia. Incluso si ellos son demonios nosotras tenemos que tener una relación de confianza con ellos en esta situación. Además, incluso si la habilidad de mi espada es revelada, no caeré ante todos los demonios aquí presentes.". Esto llevo a que dos DragonSlayer dieran una sonrisa molesta diciendo. "No jodan conmigo!".

Natsu y gajeel pudieron notar como Kiba cada vez se enfurecía más.

"Ni se te ocurra hacer algo estúpido, Yuuto" pensó Natsu con dureza.

"Así que, ¿qué harían las Excaliburs robadas en un país localizado en el este del mundo?" pregunto Rias.

"La Iglesia Católica está en posesión de dos Excaliburs incluyendo la mía. La Iglesia Protestante también posee dos. Incluso la Iglesia Ortodoxa del este posee dos también. La ultima que falta se perdió en la Guerra entre Dios, los Demonios y Ángeles Caídos. Una Excalibur fue robada en cada iglesia. Quien las robo escapó hacia Japón y las trajo a esta ciudad" hablo Xenovia.

"Parece que mi territorio está lleno de incidentes. ¿Quiénes fueron los que robaron las Excaliburs?". Natsu dio una pregunta muy seria.

"Los responsables de esto es Grígori". Irina le respondio

"¿Las espadas santas fueron robadas por la organización de esos cuervo? No es una cuestión de error. Pero ciertamente se trata de esos poyuelos cuando se trata sobre robarlas.".Gajeel hablo en pregunta

"Conocemos al principal culpable que robo las Excaliburs. Uno de los líderes de los Grígori, Kokabiel" Xenovia le contesto.

"No era el angel caído que perdio humillantemente contra Skydrum?" pensó Natsu al recorda la historia que le conto Sirzech.

"Mandamos sacerdotes y exorcistas secretamente a esta ciudad pero ellos han muerto. Nuestra orden es que no queremos que ningún demonio se entrometa en la batalla entre nosotras y los ángeles caídos por las Excaliburs. En otras palabras, venimos aquí para decirles que no interfieran con lo sucedido". Xenovia hablo con dureza.

"Vaya, tiene caracter." pensó Gajeel refiriéndose a la peli azul.

"No me digas que…" Natsu penso en una sonrisa, ya había reconocido el aroma de esa mujer peli azul, le recordaba a una cierta raton de biblioteca en Fairy Tail.

"Esa manera de hablar. ¿Es de restricción? ¿Pensabas que nosotros colaboraríamos con los ángeles caídos? ¿Qué tal vez nos uniríamos a ellos para hacer algo con las Excaliburs?" pregunto ofendida Rias.

"Los cuarteles generales piensan que eso no podría ser imposible. Nuestros superiores no confían en los demonios ni en los ángeles caídos. Se nos ordenó que si las espadas santas fueran arrebatas del lado de Dios entonces los demonios estarían contentos, ¿cierto? Los ángeles caídos también le sacarían provecho. Por esas razones no sería raro que formen una alianza. Es porque les estamos dando una advertencia. Si forman una alianza con el ángel caído Kokabiel entonces los eliminaremos a todos ustedes. Incluso si eres la hermanita del Maou"- Eso hizo a Rias hervir la sangre y a Natsu erizar los pelos.

"Una mas y la mato…" penso Natsu. No le gustaba como estaba hablando la chica de su novia.

"Si sabes que soy la Hermana del Maou, entonces eso significa que tienes muchas conexiones con los superiores de la iglesia. Entonces te lo diré. No formaremos una alianza con los ángeles caídos. Nunca. En el nombre de la casa Gremory. ¡No haría algo que pudiera manchar el nombre de nuestro Maou!". le respondió Rias con un tono serio pero a la vez furioso.

"Con escuchar eso basta". Xenovia respondio algo aliviada.

"¿Donde fue enviada la persona de la Iglesia Ortodoxa?" pregunto Rias más calmada.

"Tienen a esta persona retenida en este caso. Están planeando proteger la última Excalibur si Irina y yo llegáramos a fallar". Xenovia hablo pero el tono sonaba arrogante.

"Así que solo son ustedes dos? ¿Solo ustedes dos piensan recuperar las Excaliburs del líder de los Ángeles Caídos? Es imprudente. ¿Están intentando morir?". Rias les pregunto en incredulidad.

Todos los miembros del club estaban expectantes de la respuesta. Menos dos DragonSlayers que estaban escuchando toda la situación.

"Si" respondió Irina.

"Tengo el mismo punto de vista que Irina, pero si es posible no quisiera morir". La palabras de Xenovia hizo que Gajeel pensara.. "Acaso es masoquista?".

"¿Vinieron a Japón preparadas para morir? La creencia en sus enseñanzas son extremas como siempre". Rias hablo con duerza pero Natsu se ahogo una risa.

"No hables mal de nuestras creencias, Rias Gremory. ¿Cierto, Xenovia?". Irina se molesto.

"Cierto. Incluso la Iglesia decidió que era mejor que destruyan todas las Excaliburs que dejar de que sean usadas por los ángeles caídos. Nuestro objetivo mínimo es alejar las Excaliburs de los ángeles caídos. Para cumplir eso, está bien para nosotras morir. La única manera de pelear contra las Excaliburs es con Excaliburs.". Xenovia hablo con firmeza.

"Menuda burrada" susurro issei.

"No oses insultar nuestra creencia demonio" Le dijo Xenovia "Ahora que me acuerdo, nos dijeron Asia Argento se convirtió en un demonio, eres tú la que le tento?" pregunto con voz amenazante.

"¿Y si es así? – le pregunto Issei igualmente.

"En ese caso es mi deber acabar contigo. Ningún demonio debe tener el poder del [Twilight Healing]. Bruja". Ella ofendio a Asia que se quedo al borde de lagrimas.

"¿Y cómo es posible que la tentara? Además, que yo sepa Asia fue asesinada por un ángel caído y después reencarnada por Buchou!". Issei se quejo.

"Eso me da igual. Tú vendrás con nosotras y serás juzgada por la Iglesia.". Esto hizo a Asia jadear de horror.

Esto se lo dijo mientras le apuntaba con su Excalibur. Issei se puso rápidamente.

"Tócale un pelo y no pasaras de hoy". Issei la amenazo usando el poder de Ddriag.

"Es una amenaza demonio?" pregunto Xenovia mientras se ponía en guardia.

"Tómatelo como te salga de las narices" hablo con voz baja.

-Issei basta. – intento calmarlo Rias.

"Gajeel". Natsu murmuro mientras golpeaba a Issei en la cabeza dejándolo inconciente ganándose varios sudores.

"Gee..hee, hola me llamo Gajeel y voy a ver que tan lejos pueden llegar"

Rias no esperaba de eso y tampoco no espero que Kiba se pusiera al lado de GAjeel.

"Entonces yo seré tu oponente exorcista".Isse le entrecerro los ojos.

"Quién eres tú". Xenovia le pregunto.

Kiba sonrió ante la pregunta de Xenovia.

"Yo soy tu sempai. A pesar de que aparentemente era un fracaso". Kiba dio una sonrisa amarga.

En ese instante un incontable número de espadas demoniacas aparecieron en el cuarto del club.

"Sería interesante poner a prueba la fuerza de sus sirvientes de Rias Gremory. También estoy interesada en la fuerza de ese sempai". Ella lo apunto.

"En realidad, gajeel no es mi sirviente, es el siriviente de mi novio". Rias hablo en voz muerto mientras señalaba a Natsu que este solo dio un bostezo aburrido, el sabia que Gajeel podía acabar con las dos al mismo tiempo.

"Gee-hee!". Gajeel sonrio.

Xenovia acepto el reto de Kiba, además de que les prometió que esa pelea no se reportaría a la Iglesia.

Estaban en el lugar donde practicaron para el torneo. Kiba estaba parado un poco alejado de Gajeel. Irina y Xenovia estaban paradas en frente de estos. Había una barrera mágica que separaba a los combatientes de los demás del grupo Gremory.

"Entonces comencemos". hablo Xenovia.

Irina y Xenovia se quitaron su vestimenta blanca dejando ver ropa negra de batalla. Pero esto gano una hemorragia nasal de Issei y un par de silbidos de Natsu y Gajeel. Pero cierta pelirroja molesta y le comenzó a tirar de las orejas a Natsu que se quejaba de dolor y pedia disculpas (Esta parte es parecida a las de Sirzech y grayfia). Ademas los pendientes le dolían demasiado.

Xenovia revelo su Excalibur mientras la Excalibur de Irina tenía tomo la forma de una Katana. Kiba por el otro lado había activado su Sacred Gear y habían muchas espadas demoniacas rodeándolo.

"Te estás riendo?" pregunto Gajeel, que estaba confuso por la risa de este.

"Si. La cosa que deseaba derrotar y destruir apareció enfrente de mí. Estoy feliz. Jajaja, incluso he escuchado que estar cerca de un demonio y un dragón, "los poderes" se reunirían. Pero para mí encontrarme esto tan pronto."

"Me recuerda a alguien, ¿pero a quién? Bueno da igual. A ver a qué nivel están estas.". gajeel se comenzó a imaginar las 1,000,000 maneras de humillar a ambas mujeres.

"Espada naciente. El poseedor puede crear cualquier espada demoniaca que imagine en su cabeza. Es único entre las espadas demoniacas relacionadas con los Sacred Gears. Escuche que había un "sujeto" que evito ser desechado por el proyecto "Espada Sagrada" ¿Ese eres tú?".Kiba no contesta a la pregunta de Xenovia. Solo dirigió sus intentos asesinos hacia ella.

"Gajeel-kun" lo llamo Irina "Yo seré quien te juzgue con mi Excalibur, ¡Amen!"

"Gee-hee!, vengan aquí". Gajeel se reia

Fuera de la barrera la mayoría de las mujeres del grupo Gremory e Issei estaban nerviosas. Menos Natsu que tenia una sonrisa lobuna.

"Pero que les pasa a esos dos. ¿No entienden contra que se enfrentan?". Rias se quejo preocupada.

"Tranquilízate Ri ri". le dijo Natsu.

"Cómo puedes decirme que me tranquilice? Como los toque una de esas espadas pueden desaparecer.". Rias estaba algo histerica

"Solo hay que esperar a ver qué tan hábiles son con las espadas" hablo tranquilamente mientras le acariciba la cabeza a Rias.

De vuelta a dentro de la barrera, La Espada Sagrada y la espada demoniaca sacaron chispas debido a que Kiba se lanzó contra Xenovia con toda su furia. Esta sonrió después de bloquear el golpe de Kiba.

"Los Sacred Gear "Espada naciente" y el "Twilight Healing". Todos ellos son Sacred Gear son una herejía para nosotros. Tal vez era natural que te convirtieras en un demonio".

"No creo que ellas sepan de los DragonSlayer". Natsu dio una sonrisa loca.

"Mi poder es también el poder hecho por el odio de mis camaradas, ¡quienes fueron asesinados con arrepentimiento! ¡Venceré a aquellos que tienen la Excalibur en su poder, y destruiré las Excaliburs!" Hablo enojado Kiba mientras creaba una espada demoniaca en donde estaba parado "¡Ahora de vuelta a donde estábamos! ¡Fuego! ¡Y hielo! "Flare Bland" y "Freeze Mist!"

Una de las espadas demoníacas de Kiba creó un torbellino de fuego, mientras que la otra creó una ventisca helada. Atacó con una gran velocidad pero Xenovia evadió todos los ataques de Kiba con movimientos simples.

"El movimiento rápido de un caballo. Una espada de fuego y una de hielo. ¡Pero tú eres muy ingenuo!". Un simple golpe de Xenovia convirtió las dos espadas demoniacas de Kiba en polvo. Este se quedó sin palabras a causa de que sus espadas demoniacas fueron destruidas con un solo golpe.

"Mi espada es una masa de destrucción. No hay nada que no pueda destruir". Xenovia hablo en voz monótona. Ella giraba su espada. Luego apunto hacia arriba y entonces la incrusto en el suelo. De repente el lugar en el que estaba empezó a temblar y el suelo estaba moviéndose. Se creó una cortina de polvo. Al dispersarse había un gran agujero

"Esta es mi Excalibur. Puede destruir cualquier cosa en su camino. No es llamada "Excalibur" por nada.". Bueno cuando mujer es arrogante también da dolor de cabeza.

"Tanto poder destructivo incluso no siendo la verdadera Excalibur. Así que destruir las siete espadas será un trabajo difícil" hablo Kiba.

"Oh dios! Estoy toda cubierta de lodo a causa de que destruiste el suelo, Xenovia!" Irina se sacudió el lodo de su ropa mientras protestaba."Pero. ¡Ya es hora de resolver esto!"

A decir verdad Gajeel solo esquivaba muy aburrido, mientras se miraba las uñas o se limpiaba los oídos.

Gajeel fijo su mirada en Xenovia y Kiba. Este último estaba jadeando arrodillado en el suelo. Con un grito levanto su espíritu e intento hacer algo con su mano. Tomo la forma de una espada.

"¡El poder destructivo de tu Espada Sagrada o el poder destructivo de mi espada demoniaca! ¡Ya veremos cuál es más fuerte!"

Lo que apareció en la mano de Kiba era una espada gigantesca, la cual agarro con ambas manos mientras liberaba un aura siniestra. Su ataque alcanzo a Xenovia, pero esta hizo un suspiro como si estuviera decepcionada."Es una pena. Tomaste la decisión incorrecta"

Esta hizo un movimiento de choque con la espada de Kiba destruyéndola fácilmente.

"Tu arma es la variedad de espadas que puedes crear y tu velocidad. Necesitas un montón de fuerza para mover una espada como esa, y perderías la velocidad de la que estás muy orgulloso. ¿Estás buscando un poder destructivo? Por tu estilo de pelea, es algo innecesario. ¿No lo sabes?" Después de esas palabras la empuñadura de la Espada Sagrada golpeo el estómago de Kiba.

"Incluso no habiendo sido golpeado con la hoja, ese golpe sería suficiente para detenerlo de levantarse por un rato". Xenovia miro a Kiba una vez, y luego se dio la vuelta mirando a Gajeel que se estaba burlando de Irina mientras avanzaba hacia él.

"Alto". fue el grito de Kiba.

"Sempai, te sugiero que pelees con más calma la próxima vez que luchemos. Rias Gremory, confió en la plática que tuvimos antes. También, deberías entrenar a tus sirvientes un poco más. Hay un límite para pulir sus estilos de lucha." Dicho esto volvió a caminar hacia el mago.

"Estoy decepcionada contigo Irina, que un no hayas derrotado a este simple demonio". Xenovia lo reprocho.

"Gee-hee, en realidad los puedo contra las dos a la vez". Gajeel sonrio, mientras se vendo en los ojos ganándose miradas de incredulidad de todos, menos Natsu que se palmeo la cabeza.

"No de nuevo, chatarra". Natsu dio un suspiro cansado. Luego hablo en voz molesta. "Acaba con esto rápido, lata!".

"Cierra la bocca pirómano!".Gajeel le rugio en la cara.

"Ahora lo mataremos!". Xenovia hablo junto con irina mientras cargaba hacia el que un descutia con Natsu. Pero cuando intentaron cortarlo fueron detenidos por algo muy Duro y sus ojos de abrieron al ver a Gajeel con sus brazos en escalas de hierro.

"Las armas sagradas no afectan a la magia DragonSlayer, olvide mencionarte eso, Ri Ri". Natsu dio una sonrisa pero gano una mirada en shock de Rias.

"Bien acabere con esto". Gajeel suspiro aburrido, en forma rápida golpeo a amabas en el estomago y luego agarro sus cabezas donde el las hizo chocar entre ellas cayendo incocientes.

"Y asi quieren destruir las espadas, Gee-hee, ni pudieron hacerme un rasguño con ese poder, que risa". Gajeel se burlo de ambas.

"Idiota". Natsu que tenia un brazo en la cintura de Rias. Ella y Natsu le dijieron idiota a Gajeel con caras de muertos.

"Eres genial Gajeel " Le dijeron algunos que no pensaron como la pareja.

No se dieron cuenta de que Kiba se había puesto de pie y se estaba marchando.

"Espera! ¡Yuuto!"grito Rias. "¡No te perdonare si me abandonas! Tu eres el "Caballo" del grupo de los Gremory. También tendré problemas si te vuelves un "callejero" ¡Espera en este instante!"

"Fui capaz de huir de ahí gracias a mis camaradas. Es por eso que tengo que poner sus lamentos en mis espadas demoniacas.".

Después de decir eso Kiba desapareció.

"Yuuto ¿Por qué?". Ella muy preocupada abrazo a Natsu.

"Yuuto, baka". fue el pensamiento molesto de Natsu.

"Tendre que llamar a Rouge como rastreador". Natsu le susurro a Rias y de hecho ella estuvo de acuerdo.

Al día siguiente en un parque se encontraban Issei, Asia, Koneko y Saji. Pero también sorprendemente estaba Gajeel y Lily que según ellos estaban aburridos. Pero luego pasaron una serie de eventos haciendo que Xenovia y Irina asintieran.

Despues de alguna u otra manera convecieron a Kiba pero el aun estaba amargado, pero cierto DragonSlayer de hierro los hacia callar con su mirada. Despues de hacer la tragua, encontraron al exorcista Freed con una nueva excalibur que era muy rápida, pero Gajeel hizo que Issei no interfiriera. Luego apareció el ex jefe del proyecto eexcalibur marchándose. Pero Yuuto aun molesto se retiro.

"Iseei. ¿Cuál es el significado de esto? Explícame" detrás de los cinco que aún quedaban ahí se dieron la vuelta para encontrarse con Rias con Natsu, Akeno y Rouge.

Volvieron a la sala y se encontraron que también estaba el Consejo Estudiantil. Después de que Issei les contara todo a Rias y Sona esta última tomo la palabra. "Saji. ¿Estás haciendo algo como esto a mis espaldas? Realmente eres un niño problemático".

"Lo siento Kaichou". Saji bajo la cabeza avergonzado.

"Así que ¿Yuuto fue detrás de que la persona llamada Balba?" le pregunto Rias a Gajeel.

"Sí. Creo que con la niña castaña y la azulada, creo que los va a llamar si le pasa algo." Gajeel cruzo los brazos serio.

"¿Crees que Yuuto, que se convirtió en un vengador, nos llamara?" Gajeel negó la cabeza, pensando lo que pensaban todos, que no lo haría.

"Koneko"

"¿Sí?"

"Por qué hiciste esto?"

"No quiero que Yuuto-sempai vaya a desaparecer"

"Decir esto, cuando ya ha ocurrido no va a cambiar nada, supongo. Pero lo que ustedes tres hicieron podría haber afectado al mundo de los demonios. ¿Entendieron?". Natsu hablo con firmeza, el sabia que Rias le sonria.

"Si" – respondieron los tres inclinando la cabeza.

De repente se oyeron unos azotes porque Sona estaban dando nalgazos a Saji con poder demoniaco.

"Parece que necesitas para reflexionar sobre su comportamiento"

"¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Por favor, perdóname ¡Kaichou!"

"No. 1000 azotes". Ella hablo con voz dura.

"Salamander" lo llamo Gajeel que miraba la escena.

"¿Aye?"

"¿Te recuerda a alguien?"

"Si, a Erza"

Ante el nombre los dos Dragonslayers y los dos gatos se pusieron azules y temblaron ante los recuerdos en Fairy Tail. Enserio Natsu y Gajeel aunque son 100 veces mas poderosos que Erza, pero esa mujer era de miedo.

"Sempais?". Issei pregunto algo nervioso ante el comportamiento de sus sempais.

"Oye Issei no mires hacia otro lado. Envié a mi familiar a buscar a Yuuto. Vamos a ir a él con el resto de los miembros del club cuando veremos cómo se encuentra. Vamos a decidir qué hacer a partir de ahí. , ¿Está bien?". Rias lo amonesto a la vez que Natsu volvió a la normalidad.

"Hai" respondieron los tres. Luego Rias junto con Natu se acercaron y los abrazo de manera fraternal.

"En realidad son tres niños estúpidos. Hacer que nos preocupe de esta manera". Rias susurro.

"¡Kaichou! ¡Terminaron con un buen ambiente!" Saji se quejo frotándose el culo.

"Ellos son así. Nosotros no" Souna murmuro.

"Cierto". Natsu dio una risa divertida.

Saji lloraba del dolor que sentía en su pobre culo.

"Ahora" empezó a decir la pelirroja "mostradme sus traseros". Rias alzo la mano junto con enegia demoniaca, pero Natsu se arrastro de la risa.

"¡¿EH?!". Issei, Asia y koneko exclamaron.

"Es mi deber castigar a mis siervos. Recibiréis 1000 azotes". Bueno ahora rias castigaba a los 3 mientras que Natsu y Gajeel se arrastraban de risa junto con happy y Lily.

En la mansión.

Laxus estaba con la banda dando algunas opiniones y estos asentían comprensivos. Rias y los demás ayudaban en los equipos, bueno se podría decir que Rias ayudaba a Natsu en su banda. EN una de esas los cuatro miembros de la banda comenzaron a tocar una nueva canción titulada "Nigthmare"

Sting: "_Dragged ya down below  
>Down to the devil's show<br>To be his guest forever  
>Natsu: "Peace of mind is less than never"<em>

_Sting: Hate to twist your mind  
>But God ain't on your side<br>An old acquaintance severed  
>Natsu:" Burn the world your last endeavor"<em>

_Flesh is burning, you can smell it in the air  
>'Cause men like you have such an easy soul to steal (steal)….<em>

Pasaron varias horas trabajando la cancion, pero despues lo lograron, era un buen tema y la cancion era genia. Despues Rias y Natsu dormían tranquilamente pero cierto DragonSlayer se percato del olor de un conocido sacerdote loco.

"Este será un dia de mierda". Natsu suspiro con enojo. Luego se levanto y llamo a alguien para hablar, ese era Rouge que entro a su cuarto con curiosidad.

Pero un grito molesto apareció.

"Yuuu! Natsu-kun! Ria-tan! Como les va! O están teniendo sexo!? Lo siento, no quise interrumpir!". Era ese molesto sacerdote de Freed.

"Vete a que te maten, sacerdote". Natsu se quejo con un vena en la cabeza.

"Vaya que palabras. No es culpa mía estar aquí, sino de mi jefe." Al lado suyo en el cielo se pudo ver a un ángel caído con diez alas negras. Sin duda era fuerte.

"Nos reunimos por primera vez, heredera del clan Gremory. Tu cabello rojo es hermoso. Me recuerda a tu hermano quien me da mucho asco, tanto que me dan ganas de vomitar.". El angel expreso con una sonrisa maninaca, pero cierto DragonSlayer se comenzó a reir.

"Acaso tuvieron una discusión marital para que odies a Siezech, eh…kokabiel…. O fue que el pudo pelear mejor que tu cuando se enfretaron a Igneel y Skyadrum?". Natsu dio una sonrisa pero Rias lo miro confundido y continuo.

"Encantada de conocerte, líder de los ángeles caídos, Kokabiel. Mi nombre es Rias Gremory. También voy a aclararte algo. Nosotros y el clan Gremory somos muy cercanos al Maou, pero también la más alejada de él. Si estás aquí para hablar de política conmigo, entonces pierdes tu tiempo.". Rias hablo con dureza.

"Así que él es Kokabiel, el angel a que Skyadrum lo dejo pure." – pensó Rouge con una sonrisa divertida.

El caído lanzo a alguien al aire y cayó sobre Rouge, el cual la agarro antes de caer al suelo. La persona era Shidou Irina, la cual estaba cubierta de sangre y respiraba con dificultad. "Ella vino a mi base. Así que le di una bienvenida. Bueno, no pude atrapar a los otros dos."

"Rouge, llama a Wendy". – le llamo Natsu.

"Claro"

Derrepente Wendy apareció y se acercó y empezó a curarla pero no había rastros de su Excalibur.

"Yo no haría algo estúpido como hablar con un Maou. Bueno, si violo y mato a su hermanita pequeña, entonces la ira de Sirzechs se centrará en mí. Eso va a ser malo". Kokabiel comenzó a idear un plan.

"Quieres meterte conmigo, pajarraco?". Natsu le dio una mirada molesta junto con una sonrisa, a la vez que le aparecia una vena. Pero fue callado por Rias. "Cuál es el motivo para ponerte en contacto conmigo?"

"Voy a arrasar esta ciudad con tu base, la Academia Kuoh, como punto de partida. Luego Sirzechs también aparecerá, ¿verdad?"

"Si haces algo por el estilo, la guerra entre Dios, los ángeles-caídos y los demonios, volverá a comenzar ¿sabes?"

"Eso es lo que estoy deseando. Pensé que Michael iba a comenzar una guerra si robaba las Excalibur, pero sólo envió exorcistas de segunda y dos usuarias de la Espada Sagrada. Es muy aburrido. Estoy muy aburrido de verdad. Es por eso que voy a arrasar la base de la hermana de Sirzechs. ¿Ves? Parece divertido, ¿verdad?"

"Me recuerda a Zero" – pensó natsu y Wendy con caras aun indiferentes..

"¿¡Iniciarás una guerra?". Rias esxclamo en incredulidad.

"Sí. ¡Así es! Yo estaba aburrido después de la guerra entre las tres partes. Azazel y Samyaza no están tan entusiasmados con la próxima guerra. Después, comenzó a recoger algunos aburridos Sacred Gear y comenzó a hacer algunas investigaciones raras. Algo inútil que no va a ser de alguna utilidad para nosotros. Bueno, es una historia diferente si se trata de un "Sacred Gear" como el que tiene ese mocoso de allá. Pero no es algo que se puede encontrar tan fácilmente" Kokabiel puso la mirada en Rouge, el cual le devolvió la mirada desafiante y divertida.

"Me recuerdas a alguien con esa mirada, crio". Kokabiel estudio a Rouge.

"Asi?mmmmm… mi madre Skyadrum te manda saludos". Rouge se burlo del caído.

"Con que eres hijo de esa maldita dragona, pero con que estas aquí puedo matarte, kukukuku". Kokabiel dio una sonrisa molesta.

"Intentalo". Rouge cruzo los brazos desafiante.

"¿Son ustedes también usuarios de Sacred Gear?". Natsu pregunto en curiosidad.

"No estoy interesado, pero creo que Azazel sí.". Kokabiel hablo con desden.

"¿Azazel? Creo que era el Gobernante de los ángeles caídos. ¿Está coleccionando Sacred Gears?" susurro la pelirroja.

"De cualquier manera, voy a empezar una batalla con las Espadas Sagradas, Rias Gremory. ¡Para iniciar una guerra! Una escuela donde asisten las hermanitas de Sirzechs y de Leviatán. Debo llenarlo de poder demoníaco para disfrutar el caos. ¡Es también el mejor lugar para liberar el verdadero poder de las Excaliburs! Es un buen lugar para un campo de batalla.". Kokabiel alzo los brazos.

"No va durar mucho". Natsu, Wendy y Rouge murmuraron muertos ganándose una mirada incrédula de Rias.

"Jajaja! ¿No es mi jefe el mejor? Su locura es suprema. Así que yo también estoy ansioso por hacerlo. Incluso si me tratan así." Freed saco dos Excaliburs. "La de la derecha es "Excalibur Speedy". La de la izquierda es " Excalibur Nightmate ". La que tengo en mi cadera es "Excalibur Transparent". También he recibido "Excalibur Mimic" de la chica de allá. También quiero conseguir a " Excalibur Destrution " que la otra chica tiene. ¿Soy la primera persona en el mundo que pose tantas Excaliburs? También recibí un elemento de del viejo Balba que me permite controlar las Espadas Sagradas. Ahora mismo estoy en un modo de híper concentrado que me permite manejar todos ellas, ¿sabes? ¡Soy invencible! ¡Soy maravilloso! ¡Soy el más fuerte! ¡JAJAJA!"

"El proyecto "Espada Sagrada" de Balba. Es el verdadero propósito del plan se muestra aquí. A decir verdad me pareció sospechoso cuando interfirió en mi plan" dijo Kokabiel.

"Qué piensas hacer con las Excaliburs" pregunto Rias pero Kokabiel se fue volando hacia la escuela.

"Jajaja! ¡Vamos a tener una guerra! ¡Hermanita de Sirzechs Lucifer, Rias Gremory y también a ti hijo de Skydrum!". Uso un artilugio que creo una luz y desapareció.

"Natsu?". Rias miro a su novio que tenia una mirada seria junto a Rouge y Wendy. Pero luego dio una sonrisa lobuna que fue solo copiada por Rouge.

"Ese pavo no tiene idea a quien se enfrentara ahora". Natsu y Rouge hablaron al mismo tiempos con sonrisas sádicas, pero hizo que Rias y Wendy sudaran.

"Ahí van de nuevo": Ambas mujeres hablaron a la vez.

Natsu decidio que si las cosas se ponen malas, Rouge y Sting enfretaran a Kokabiel los mas rápido posible, mientras que el con Gajeel idearon algunas formas para poder ayudar con la destrucción de excalibur. Y poco a poco el tiempo transcurría rápido.

**Ahi esta el capitulo, como sobran hay cosas que tuve que copiar de otras historias porque en si me da flojera detallar algunas cosas, pero al leerlo unas veces me parecio bien.**

**Como esta en este capitulo, Skydrum lo volvi una dragona y que tuvo un enfrentamiento en el pasado con Kokabiel.**

**Como dire, cada DragonSlayer tendras sus propias peleas. **

**Laxus se hizo como decir un detective que resuelve casos complicados y tambien un asesor de la banda.**

**Y como la anterior encuesta, Rias y Natsu tendran relaciones sexuales despues de lo de Vali. Y sobre el embarazo sera despues que Natsu se enfreta a Tanin.**

**Ahi puse una cancion de A7x -Nigthmare, pero una parte... en un OVA en la playa, pondre todas la canciones de ellos en un concierto.**

**Y como vieron La relacion de Natsu y Rias es como la de Sirzech y Grayfia a lo que es en pareja.**

**El otro pondre un Rouge x Akeno y un poco de Issei x Asia x Fuyuka. bye**


	11. La ira de las sombras contra Kokabiel

**Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo...**

En la mañana siguiente estaban el consejo estudiantil, el club de ocultismo menos Kiba, estaba Natsu y Fuyuka con Wendy.

"Rias-sempai, hemos cubierto una barrera mágica, almenos esto evitara que algo desastrozo, no habrá ningún daño en el exterior. La alarma debería tramsportarnos al subespacio donde enfretaron a Pheonex". Sanji informo algo actual.

"Mejor reforzar al máximo esas barreras, DragonSlayer son conocidos por pasarnos de la borda". Fuyuka dio una sonrisa parecida al de su hermano mayor.

"Eso solo es para minizar el daño, Fuyuka-san. Si te digo la verdad, si Kokabiel fuese a pelear enserio, no solo la academia, sino toda la regio seria destruida". Souna confeso preocupada. "Asi que hemos decidio reforzar las barreras".

"Al menos el no destruyo una isla en el comienzo de una pelea con Gajeel-san". Wendy dio un lindo puchero a Natsu haciendo que se riera nerviosamente y haciendo que los demás tengan un shock temporal.

"C-como decía… mis siervos y yo vamos reforzar mas las barreras para avitar mas daños. Intentaremos que no se dañen demasiado. Seria algo difícil evitar que la escuela se dañe, pero vale la pena intentarlo". Souna comcluyo.

"Gracias Souna, nos aremos cargo ahí". Rias dio una sonrisa.

"Rias, nuestro enemigo es un monstruo con fuerza superior a la que tenemos. Debemos obtener a tu Onii-sama….". Rias negó la cabeza.

"Tampoco llamastes a tu One-sama?". Rias le dio una mirada curiosa.

"Mi Onee-sama es …. Tu oni-sama te adora… asi que el aceptara…" Souna hablo algo nerviosa.

"Y que tal si pedimos la fuerza de alguien que conozco que esta al nivel de los Maou?". Natsu hablo en forma ocacional.

"Asi, quien Natsu-san?". SOuna pregunto al novio de Rias.

"Facil, a Rouge Cheney, mi caballo". Natsu dio una sonrisa, esto hizo que todos quedaran con los ojos abiertos.

"Q-que Rouge-kun? Pero ya le informe a Sircezh-sama". Akeno hablo algo molesta.

"Akeno!". Rias le reclamo.

Apunto de que empesaran a discutir. Una enorme presión mágica que nunca habían sentido en su vida los hacia sofocar a todos, al ver la fuente de poder vieron a Natsu con una mirada seria, estaba emitiendo calor muy insorportable, pero el piso se comenzó a agrietar.

"Su poder mágico supera al de los Maou!". Souna abrió los ojos demasiado.

"Que increíble poder mágico!". Todos exclamaron.

Pero la presión se detuvo, haciendo que Natsu suspirara entonces decidio hablar.

"Hace unas horas hable con Sirzech de la situación, pero el me informo que será mejor que el hijo de una persona que lo derroto sin piedad en el pasado luche y humille ante el…asi que mejor dejen pelear de acuerdo". Natsu alzo la voz.

"Lo siento". Akeno y Rias bajaron la cabeza.

"Pero será divertido ver a Rouge patear el culo a Kokabiel, jajajajjajajja". Natsu se rio mientras unas llamas salían de su boca.

"Lo esta haciendo de nuevo". Rias, Akeno, Wendy, Fuyuka y Koneko murmuraron muertos.

"Bueno, gracias solo comprométanse a reforzas las barreras por el grupo Sitri". Rias y Souna sonrieron.

"Bueno ahora atraer al cuervo que esta cerca". Natsu penso con una mirada seria. Miro a las sombras y hablo. "Ya puedes salir Rouge"

EN instante una sombra apareció a lado de Natsu y comenzó a formarse en Rouge que estaba en su ropa de combate, que consistía algo parecido a su anterior traje pero era algo de morado y negro. Llevaba una katana. Entonces el guiño ojos con Natsu para ejecutar el plan de marcha.

"Bueno Sting nos esta esperando en la entreda, y Sirzech vendrá en una hora asi que estén listos, y de Rouge, Kokabiel tiene un rencor a Skyadrum , lo sabias". Natsu hablo en tono diferente.

"Si". Rouge asintió.

"Ya estoy aquí Natsu". Sting entro por la puerta aun en su uniforme escolar.

"Bien, ahora mis lindos siervos, vamos a estar en la ofensiva". Rias hablo dterminada. "Vamos a ir a dentro de la barrera y llamar la atención de Kokabiel….."

"Hai buchuo". Hablo el grupo Gremory.

"Natsu, porque quieres pelear con nosotros?". Rias le pregunto algo preocupada.

"Porque todos somos una familia". Natsu dio su clásica sonrisa. En realidad Rias tubo suerte y esta agradecida de encontrar una persona como el

En ese momento todos se fueron a la entrada de la escuela esperando los suspuestos refuerzos. Entraron en la barrera.

En e centro del campo de la escuela, había 4 espadas que brillaban en luces mientras flotaban. EN el centro del campo había un sospechoso circulo mágico que se extendia por todo el campo de la escuela. Ahí en el medio estaba alguien que Kiba odiaba, Balba Galilei.

"Que es esto?!". Issei exclamo.

Balba se rie entre dientes y habla "Voy a funcionar las cuatro excalibur en una sola".

"Balba, cuanto tiempo te tomara para funcionarlos". Una voz arriba en cielo, era Kokabiel sentado en una silla mientras miraba a los de abajo con confianza.

"Menos de 5 minutos, Kokabiel".

"Oh? Perfecto, te lo dejo entonces". Kokabiel miro a Rias ahora. "Esta llegando Sirzech? O Serafall?.

"En lugar de Oni-sama y Leviatan-sama estamos…". Rias respondio pero Kokabiel había creado una lanza de luz y se lo lanzo.

Pero una mano detuvo la lanza, Rias volteo a ver a Sting sosteniendo la lanza de luz sin sufrir daños. Pero el grupo se ensacho los ojos.

"Tienes esa cosa de luz en tu manos, eh Sting?". Natsu dio una sonrisa.

"Bueno, almenos esto me alimentara, no he comido nada en la mañana". Entonces mordio la punta de lanza y poco a poco comenzó a comerze toda la lanza dejando a todos en shock.

"C-como se puede comer la lanza de luz, el es un demonio, la luz puede matar a los demonios". Rias hablo en forma shoqueada.

"Para cualquier demonio si, Pero Sting es inmune a ello ya que es el DragonSlayer blanco o de luz". Rouge hablo con los brazos cruzados.

"interesante ahora llamare a a alguien para mantenerlos ocupados". Entonces Kokabiel chasque los dedos, entonces se oyo algo que se desquebraja y la tierra se abrió.

Entonces se escucho un rugido.

Era una bestia enorme, con forma de perro, tenia tres cabezas con los ojos muy rojos,

"Cerbero". Rias hablo con asco a la enorme criatura.

"Cerbero?". Issei ladeo la cabeza confundido.

"KOkabiel, traistes a tu mascota para pelear?". Rouge se burlo.

"Cerbero eh?, el perro que cuida el infierno?". Natsu pregunto serio pero se gano una mirada sorprendida de Sting que parecía Quien eres y que hisistes con Natsu. "Que?! Fue mi trabajo de clases cuando nos mandaron hacer un informe de la Divina Comedia!". Natsu se quejo.

"oohhhhh". Sting asintió en broma, pero luego vio a su hermana. "No pensé que nuestro hermano era de la lectura?".

"Aye". Fuyuka se rio pero sintió dos golpes en la cabeza y era Natsu ya cabreado.

"Ahora perro mutante, te enseñare algo llamado luchar sin magia, muajajjajaj!". Natsu se lanzo al frente y agarro una de las cabezas del perro y lo comenzó a estrangular. Pero una cabeza intento morderlo que Natsu se quito de ahí y comenzó una batalla algo graciosa.

"Bueno, creo que el estará acargo de ese, ahora vamos con el otro". Rias hablo muertos mientras en el otro apaercio otro perro infernal.

"Issei danos mas poder!". Rias ordeno.

"Hai!". Issei acumulo poder y se lo comenzó a transferir a Rias y Akeno.

"Ya acabemos con eso de una vez por todas!". Rias y Akeno se pusieron atacar a Cerbero 2.

Natsu estaba prácticamente jugando con el perro, pero llego al punto que se aburrio y decidio terminarlo. Prendio un puño con fuego y lo golpeo en la espalda de cerbero haciéndolo rugir de dolor. Entonces Natsu golpeo otra vez haciendolo tumbar. Y luego Natsu creo una lanza de rayo. En sus manos.

"**RAIRYU NO HOTONGUEKI!".** La anza fue a alta velocidad que al impactar no solo destruyo a la criatura, se hizo mierda todo el maldito gimnasio.

"Ni-san, te volastes todo el gimnasio". Fuyuka murmuro mientras veía la pelea con Wendy, Rouge y Sting comiendo palomitas de maíz y sake. Mee que rica vida.

"Ay mierda, Ri ri me va a matar!". Natsu se quejo mientras sudaba de miedo. Pero luego se unio a su grupo a ver las demás peleas.

Pero Rias y su grupo tenían problemas para enfrentarse a pero Koneko vio la oportunidad y dio una patada a cerberus mandándolo a volar pero luego se vio algo y cayeron pedazos del can. Era Xenovia que recién llegaba. "He venido a apoyarlos."

Pero apareció otro Cerbero.

"¡Rias, Akeno tomad!". El enorme poder reunido de Issei fue transferido a ambas chicas. Estas quedaron impresionadas al obtener semejante poder.

"Con este poder podremos vencer a todos los Cerberus que se nos presenten."

"Fufú no sabía que Issei-kun tuviera este poder. Se siente muy bien. Seguro que le queda mucho más."

"¡Akeno!"

"¡Sí! ¡Resuena! ¡Trueno!"

Akeno señaló sus dedos hacia el cielo y luego apuntaban hacia Cerberus. Este trató de escapar como si predijera la tormenta que se aproximaba, pero un innumerable montón de espadas salieron del suelo evitando que este saliera huyendo. El trueno cayó sobre Cerberus después de quedar inmóvil a causa de las espadas demoníacas. El rayo cubrió más de la mitad de los terrenos escolares. En el momento en el gran perro desapareció, Rias apuntó con su mano a Kokabiel.

"¡Toma esto Kokabiel!".Una gigantesca masa de poder demoníaco que salió disparado de la mano de Rias. Ganó una gran velocidad y se dirigió hacia el líder de los ángeles caídos que estaba sentado en el cielo. Kokabiel levantó la palma de su mano hacia el cielo. El poder que fue lanzado por Rias fue desviado y subió al cielo y luego desapareció. Kokabiel mostró una sonrisa maliciosa después de ver el humo que salía de su mano. "Interesante. El poder de Rías Gremory creció tanto gracias al poder del Sekiryuutei. Interesante. Esto es muy interesante."

"Parece que incluso con una pequeña parte de mi poder a Buchuo no pudo hacer nada. Maldicion!". pensó Issei con frustraccion.

"Está completo!".Entonces, las cuatro Excaliburs que estaban en el centro del campo de la escuela empezaron a destellar una increíble cantidad de luz.

"Las cuatro Excaliburs se convertirán en una".dijo Kokabiel mientras aplaudía.

"Si me recuerda al idiota de Zero". Natsu penso aburrido.

Una luz divina empezó a cubrir el campo de la escuela. Debido a su brillo, se taparon el rostro con las manos. Cuando la luz se fue, había una espada sagrada que emitía un aura de color azul y blanco.

"Debido a la luz creada por Excalibur, las cuatro espadas se combinaron en una, también el hechizo está completo. Esta ciudad colapsará en 20 minutos. La única forma de detenerlo es derrotando a Kokabiel." El círculo mágico se extendió por todo el campo de la escuela y comenzó a brillar y a recolectar poder.

"Freed!" llamo Kokabiel.

"Qué pasa, jefe?". Aparecio el desquiciado exorcista.

"Usa la Excalibur que está en el círculo. Este será tu entrenamiento final. Lucha, mientras utilizas la única Excalibur formada por otras cuatro". Kokabiel daba una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Sí, sí. Caray. Mi jefe que usa a la gente de forma imprudente. ¡Pero, pero! ¡Estoy honrado de usar a mi Excalibur-chan que ya es súper maravillosa! ¿O algo por el estilo? ¡Ahora me limitaré solo a rebanar algunos demonios!". Freed se ria como un maniaco.

"Caballo de Rias Gremory. Si nosotros cooperamos entonces destruiremos esa Excalibur" le dijo Xenovia a Kiba. "¿Está bien?"

"En el peor de los casos, no es un problema si puedo recuperar el fragmento de la Excalibur, que actúa como el núcleo de la misma. Desde que Freed la está manejando, es una espada sagrada pero ya no es más una santa espada. Incluso si es una espada sagrada, es igual a otra arma. Cambia dependiendo de la persona que lo usa. Ahora es una espada hereje." Kiba asintió y le hablo a Balba.

"Balba Galilei. Soy un sobreviviente del proyecto "Espada Sagrada". No, yo fui asesinado por ti para ser más preciso. Continúo con vida porque fui reencarnado en un demonio.". Kiba lo miro con ira.

"No hagas que tu ira saque lo mejor de Yuuto". Rouge hablo con dureza.

"Vaya, un sobreviviente de ese proyecto. Esto es una desgracia. Para que se reunieron en un país lejano oriente como este. Me siento con suerte. Mira me gustan las espadas sagradas. Me gustan tanto que las tenía en mis sueños. Posiblemente porque mi corazón estaba fascinado por la leyenda de Excalibur desde que era un niño. Por eso, cuando me di cuenta que no soy capaz de utilizar la Excalibur me deprimí mucho. Admiraba a aquellos que pueden utilizarla porque no podía. Ese sentimiento tan poderoso me hizo iniciar un experimento para crear a usuarios que puedan utilizarlas. Entonces se completó. Es gracias a ti y a los demás."

"¿Qué? ¿Se completó? Tú nos desechaste a todos nosotros después de enterarte que éramos un fracaso". Kiba alzo las cejas confundido.

"Me di cuenta de que eso no era un factor esencial que se necesita para portar una espada sagrada. Así que usé el valor numérico de los "factores" para investigar su capacidad. La mayoría de los sujetos de prueba tenían los "elementos", pero que no tienen el valor numérico necesario para ejercer la Excalibur. Entonces llegué a una conclusión. ¿Hay una manera de recoger todos los elementos?"

"Ya veo. Ahora entiendo. Lo que estaba dentro de la espada sagrada cuando recibió su bendición es..." Xenovia parecía como si supiera la verdad y apretó sus dientes con odio.

"Así es usuaria de la espada sagrada. Tomamos todos los elementos celestiales y los cristalizamos. Al igual que esta.". Balba sacó un orbe que se estaba destellando luz. Era un orbe brillante.

"Con esto, mi investigación sobre los usuarios de las espadas sagradas mejoraron. Aun así, esos tontos de la Iglesia me desterraron por hereje y se llevaron mis archivos sobre la investigación. Al mirarte a ti, veo que el proyecto fue sucedido por alguien más. Ese Michael. Él me hizo ver como un criminal y ¿este es el resultado? Incluso si toma los elementos de los sujetos de prueba, que no iría tan lejos como para matarlos. Eso lo hacen más humano que yo.".

"¿Tú mataste a mis compañeros y llevaste a cabo los elementos necesarios para usar las espadas sagradas?" pregunto Kiba, el cual tenía intenciones asesinas contra el viejo.

"Eso es correcto. Es esta esfera de aquel entonces. He utilizado tres de ellas en Freed. Sin embargo, ésta es la última."

"¡Hyahahahaha! ¡Los otros chicos que murieron antes de mí murieron porque sus cuerpos no se podían sincronizarse con los elementos! Hmm. Si lo pienso bien, esto me hace alguien especial.". Freed rio con fuerza.

"Ustedes…monstruos". Issei gruño con rabia.

"Balba Galilei. ¿Cuántas vidas ha sacrificado por tu codicia y tus experimentos?"

"Si dices eso, entonces voy a dar este orbe a ti. Mi investigación ha llegado a la etapa en la que puedo producirla en masa con los elementos necesarios. Primero, voy a destruir a este pueblo con Kokabiel. Luego reuniré las legendarias espadas sagradas que están almacenadas en todo el mundo. Entonces voy a producir usuarios de espadas sagradas en masa y comenzaré una guerra en contra de Michael y el Vaticano con las Excaliburs combinadas. Yo les mostraré el resultado de mi investigación a los ángeles y a sus tontos seguidores que me han condenado."

"Intentalo mientras estoy aquí yo". Rouge hablo en forma seria y molesta.

Ese era el motivo por el cual Galilei y Kokabiel se juntaron, ya que ambos odiaban a los ángeles y querían una guerra. Balba tiró el orbe, como si hubiera perdido el interés en él. Rodó por el suelo y fue a los pies de Kiba, el cual se agachó en silencio y lo recogió. El palmeó el orbe con tristeza, con amor y con cariño.

"Todos".Hubo una lágrima en la mejilla de Kiba. Su expresión se llenó de tristeza y rabia. Entonces sucedió. El orbe que Kiba tenía empezó a dar pocas luces. Las luces comenzaron a extenderse y que finalmente cubrió el campo de toda la escuela. Desde el suelo se formó una figura. Luego se amoldó en una forma apropiada. Tomó la forma de algunas personas. Había chicos y chicas que tenían luces de color azul y blanco y ellos rodearon a Kiba.

"Sientes eso, Wendy?". Natsu dio una sonrisa.

"Aye". Wendy le devolvió la sonirsa. El plan que hicieron ellos están dando sus frutos.

"Los diversos poderes que están presentes en este campo de batalla hicieron que los espíritus dentro del orbe aparecieran". Dijo Wendy se acerco a ellos.

"Todos! Yo... yo... " intento hablar el rubio "Siempre he... siempre pensado en esto. ¿Está bien que yo fuera el único sobreviviente? No había otros que tenían más sueños que yo. Había otros que tenían más deseos de vivir que yo. ¿Está bien que yo sea el único que tenga una vida tranquila?"

Entonces el espíritu de un niño sonrió y parecía como si quisiera decirle algo. Movía sus labios, pero nadie podía entender lo que estaba diciendo ya que no sabían leer los labios, pero Wendy hablo por ellos.

"Ellos dicen …"No te preocupes nunca más por nosotros. Por lo menos estás vivo"". Wendy le traducio.

Todos los niños empezaron a mover las bocas como si cantaran.

"El canto sagrado." murmuro Xenovia.

Kiba comenzó a cantar mientras derramaba lágrimas. Mientras sufrían por esos dolorosos experimentos, esto era lo único que tenían para mantener sus sueños y esperanzas. Ese era el único apoyo que tenían para seguir en esa dura vida. Kiba y sus compañeros tenían las sonrisas de unos niños inocentes. Sus cuerpos comenzaron a brillar en los colores azul y blanco. Esas luces fueron cada vez más brillante, con Kiba en el centro.

"Nosotros no estamos solos."

"No el suficiente elemento para usar las espadas sagradas. Pero..."

"Estarás bien si las usamos juntos."

Todos empezaron a oír sus voces. Se suponía en un principio que el canto sagrado hacía sufrir a los demonios pero esta vez es diferente ya que nadie sentía dolor. En cambio sentía algo cálido. De repente todos los miembros comenzaron a llorar. Pero cierto grupo dio una sonrisa triste ante el recuerdo de su mundo.

"Tienes que aceptar la espada sagrada." "No tengas miedo." "Incluso si Dios nos está mirando." "Nuestros corazones estarán siempre..." "UNIDOS".Sus espíritus subieron al cielo y se transformaron en una gran luz que se cayó sobre Kiba.

"Que es eso?". Issei pregunto en su asombro.

"Balance Breaker, eh?. Lo hicistes Yuuto". Natsu dio una sonrisa típica.

La luz que partió el abismo de la noche parecía que estaba bendiciendo a Kiba. "Balba Galilei. Mientras no te mato, muchos sufrirás lo mismo que nosotros."

"Desde hace mucho tiempo se ha dicho que una investigación siempre viene acompañada de sacrificios. ¿No te has dado cuenta de eso? ¡Tú ciertamente eres un ser maligno!". Balba grito histéricamente.

"Tu eres peor que los monstruos, cabron". Natsu le gruño en una sonrisa

"¡Kiba! ¡Corta a Freed y a su Excalibur!"

"Issei-kun?"

"¡Yuuto! ¡Hazlo! ¡Tú tienes que terminar con esto! ¡Supera a Excalibur! ¡Tú eres mi sirviente, el sirviente de Rias Gremory! ¡Mi "Caballo" no perderá a una simple Excalibur!" exclamo Rias.

"Yuuto-kun! ¡Yo creo en ti!" dijo esta vez Akeno.

"¡Yuuto-sempai" grito Koneko.

"Vamos Yuuto. Pateale el culo hasta el cansancio!.". Natsu y su grupo el gesto de Fairy Tail

"Aye!" gritaron ambos grupos.

"¡Jajaja! ¿Por qué estás llorando? Tú estabas cantando esa canción con alegría con los fantasmas-chan. Es realmente me molesta. Es lo peor. Sabes que odio esa canción. ¡Sólo con escucharla tengo la piel de gallina! No quiero oírla nunca más. ¡Ya llegue a mi límite! ¡Yo mismo te cortaré en pedazos y te calmaré! ¡Con la Excalibur más fuerte que surgió de otras cuatro!"grito Freed.

"Freed Zelzan. Los espíritus de mis compañeros residen dentro de ti. ¡No puedo permitir que hagas malas acciones con ellos por más tiempo! Estas lágrimas que tengo son las lágrimas de mi determinación. ¡Voy a ser la espada de Buchuo y su novio pero también de mis camaradas! ¡Por favor, responde a mis sentimientos ahora! ¡Espada Naciente!".Todos pudieron observar como el poder sagrado y demoniaco se juntaba en una sola espada.

"¡Balance-Breaker-Espada del traidor! Recibiste un poder que tiene tanto energía sagrada como demoníaca en tu propio cuerpo". Kiba corrió con su velocidad hacia Freed pero este paraba sus ataques.

"¿Esa espada sobrepasa al creador de las espadas sagradas?" Si eso fuera la verdadera Excalibur, yo tal vez no hubiera podido ganarle. Pero esa Excalibur no puede cortar los sentimientos de mis compañeros ni de los míos.

Freed empujo a Kiba y entonces la espada se dividió en dos en los extremos de la hoja y se dirigió hacia el a gran velocidad. La intención de matar era palpable por lo que Kiba podía esquivar los distintos ataques.

"¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué no puedo golpearlo?! Se supone que es rival para la espada sagrada-sama, ¿no? ¡¿No se supone que hay un montón de leyendas en el que la llaman la espada definitiva?! ¡Entonces! ¡Entonces tengo que usar esto también!". La punta de la espada desapareció. Freed estaba usando todas las habilidades de la nueva Excalibur.

"Sí. Mantenlo ahí" Xenovia inesperadamente se entrometió. Ella sostenía su espada sagrada con su mano izquierda, y puso su mano derecha en el aire.

"San Pedro. San Basilio el Grande. Santo Denis. Santa Madre María. Por favor, escuchen mi voz." El espacio donde puso su mano se distorsionó y metió la mano. " ¡En los nombres de los santos a quienes residen dentro de esta hoja, te liberaré!, ¡Durandal!"

"¿Durandal? ¿No era una usuaria de la Excalibur?".Tanto Balba como Kokabiel estaban asombrados.

"Ella es usuaria nata". Sting sonrio lobunamente.

"Incorrecto. Yo era originalmente una usuaria de Durandal. También fui elegida como la portadora de la Excalibur. Eso es todo.". Xenovia hablo secamente.

"Absurdo! ¡Según mi investigación, no hemos llegado a la etapa en la que alguien pueda usar a Durandal!"

"Por supuesto. Incluso en el Vaticano, no han hecho a un usuario que pueda usar a Durandal artificialmente"

"Entonces ¿por qué? A diferencia de los usuarios artificiales de las espadas sagradas, como Irina, yo soy una usuaria nata." Esto dejo Balba se queda sin palabras Y Sting rio con fuerza que el adivino.

"Durandal es una espada cuyos estragos van más allá de lo que la gente puede imaginarlo. Corta todo lo que toca. No me escucha todo el tiempo, es por eso que tengo que guardarla en otra dimensión, de lo contrario sería peligroso. Incluso yo, su portadora, tengo dificultad con ella. Ahora, Freed Zelzan, gracias a ti, podemos tener una batalla decisiva entre Excalibur y Durandal. Ahora, estoy temblando de placer. No mueras de un solo golpe ¿está bien? ¡Por lo menos usa a Excalibur al máximo!". Xenovia hablo en suficiencia.

"Wao!... es como ver la versión de Edo levy, pero en traje apreteado y con buenas curvas, a Gajeel se le caera la baba al verla". Natsu junto con los presentes de sus grupos se rieron.

"Callense!". Xenovia grito muy roja de vergüenza y enojo.

La hoja de Durandal empezó a liberar un aura sagrada mayor a la que la Excalibur que Freed llevaba.

"¿Esto está permitido? ¿Cómo paso esto? ¡Maldita perra! ¡Yo no necesito nada de esto para derrotarte!". Freed gritó y movió su intención de matar a Xenovia. Con un solo ataque, Excalibur se hizo añicos. Debido a la presión dada por poder de Durandal, hizo un gran agujero en el campo de la escuela.

"Así que ahora es sólo una espada sagrada rota, eh. Ni siquiera puede competir con mi Durandal.". dijo Xenovia mientras hizo un suspiro mientras lo miraba aburrida.

"Y comingo podrá competir?". Sting alzo la ceja curiosa, bueno esto hizo a Xenovia molestarse y se fue a intentar cortarlo con Durandal solo para su sorpresa y horror fue detenida por la mano del DragonSLayer. "Bueno, eso es un no".

"¿Hablas en serio? ¿Es en serio? ¿Mi legendaria Excalibur-chan está hecha pedazos? ¡Horrible! ¡Esto es realmente horrible! ¿Estaba mal usar algo roto desde el principio? La superficialidad de los seres humanos. La insensatez de la Iglesia. ¡Quiero crecer mientras tenga una idea de él!".Mientras Freed se quejaba Kiba se lanzó hacia él. Freed intento defenderse pero su espada perdió contra la de Kiba destrozándose.

"¿Lo has visto? Nuestros poderes han superado Excalibur". Kiba corto a Freed mientras destruía lo que quedaba de la Excalibur. Freed cayó cuando salía sangre de la herida que le hice desde el hombro hasta un costado de su estómago.

"¿Espada Sa... Sagrada-demoníaca...? Imposible... Dos elementos opuestos no se pueden combinar." Balba estaba asustado y asombrado.

"Lo mismo dijieron de los DragonSlayer". Fuyuka cruzo sus brazos en expresión aburrida.

"Balba Galilei. Prepárate ahora mismo.". Xenovia se acerco.

"¡Vamos a terminar con esto! ¡Esperemos que todo acabe!" grito Kiba.

"¡Ya veo! ¡Ahora entiendo! Lo sagrado y lo demoníaco. Si mi explicación es cierta, el poder debería desbalancearse. Entonces no sólo el Maou, también Dios ha…".No pudo acabar porque una lanza de luz atravesó el pecho de Balba.

"Balba. Tú fuiste notable. Descubrir ese secreto lo demuestra. Pero, no me importa si estás conmigo o no. Yo podría haberlo hecho por mí mismo desde el principio"dijo Kokabiel mientras se reia y burlaba mientras aterrizaba en el suelo.

"¿Estás tratando de darnos una oportunidad? ¡No pierdas el tiempo!"

"¿Qué no pierda el tiempo? Jajaja. Ustedes son los lo que lo están perdiendo. ¿Ustedes creen que puede vencerme?". Kokabiel hablo con arrogancia.

"Eso no le dijistes a Skyadrum que barrio el piso contigo infinidad de veces". Rouge se burlo.

"Maldito mocoso, hijo de esa puta dragona". Kokabiel hablo con enojo entre dientes.

"TRUENO RUGE!". Akeno alzo su dedo y un rayo cayo pero Kokabiel salio ileso. "La hija de Barakiel!" Exclamó en éxtasis, revelando el secreto de Akeno. Era la hija de Barakiel, el líder de los Ángeles Caídos junto a Azazel, Shamza y Kokabiel mismo." E incluso los hijos de esos malditos dragones..."Dijo con desprecio."Tienes gustos extraños, al igual que tu hermano!"

"No te voy a perdonar por insultar a mi hermano... nuestro Maou! Más que eso, los insultos que has hecho a mis siervos y amigos requerirán tu vida!".Kokabiel rió en la ira de Rias. Y entonces algo pasó. Una gran explosión de luz eléctrica cegó a todo el mundo.

Al disiparse la luz, el sordo zumbido en los oídos de todos les dijo que era.

Un rayo, y uno increíblemente fuerte lanzado por Akeno, que tenia una expresión de furia y odio que les heló la sangre."Como te atreves... A revelar mi relación... con la sangre de ese odioso hombre..."

"Mierda!, contrólate AKeno!". Natsu penso molesto, el y su grupo no pueden hacer nada, solo era unos expetadores.

"Hoh?".Se burló el ángel caído, limpiándose su única herida, un pequeño rasguño de quemadura en la cara."Vaya odio... Esa es forma de hablar de tu amado padre ante su compañero de trabajo? Mal, muy mal."

"EL NO ES MI PADRE. DEJÓ DE SERLO HACE AÑOS CUANDO CON EXCUSAS BARATAS ABANDONÓ A MI MADRE CUANDO LA IBAN A ASESINAR DELANTE MIO.". Esta revelación hizo que Rouge abriera los ojos.

"Excusas? Oh, si, la misión. Ahí te equivocas, chiquilla, no fue ninguna excusa. Yo envié a tu padre a la otra punta del mundo." Dijo el líder caído, desmoronando la convicción de Akeno." Un calculo perfecto que hice, para que no notara la extrañeza ni el peligro hasta que mis asesinos ya hubiesen acabado con vosotros."

La realización les golpeó como un balde de agua fría, abriendo a todos mucho los ojos, incluso a Xenovia, que odiaba a los caídos, pues ella sabia que Barakiel cayo porque deseaba ser humano en vez de ángel, desertó porque deseaba normalidad, y por ello el era respetado. Saber que su vida fue arruinada así...

"Que?" Musitó Akeno.

"Ahora ya me encabrono!". Rouge penso con ira, el poder mágico que emitia se estaba liberando lentamente junto con sombras.

"Así es niña. Yo envié lejos a Barakiel para que no pudiera protegeros, yo lave la perspectiva y llene de fanatismo la turba que mató a tu madre y envié asesinos tras vosotras, y YO contacté a tu familia materna para que te negara". Bueno eso fue un buen detonante.

"BASTARDO" Gritó hora Rouge en ira."POR QUE LES HICISTE ESO, MALDITO POYUELO!"

"Por que crees, hijo de Skydrum? Por la misma razón que estoy aquí ahora. Si esta niña desgraciada hubiese muerto, mis asesinos se habrían hecho pasar por un acto de alguna de las facciones de la biblia o las antiguas, y habría podido hacer palanca para el caos, la destrucción y la guerra" Expresó Kokabiel. "Así, Barakiel mismo, furioso, habría encabezado el ejercito a exterminar a quienes creería culpables."

"Tu... Fuiste tu..."Musitó en horror Akeno.

"Pero su niña resultó ser mas fuerte de lo que creí." Concedió mirando analítico a AKeno."Sobrevivió, y con ello un ancla para mantener a Barakiel lejos de la guerra, retrasando mis planes. Pero no importó, siempre tengo otro camino."

"Le he odiado irracionalmente años... Me revolqué en auto odio... Y siempre..." Musitó Akeno empezando a crepitar en electricidad. "FUISTE TU"

Un rayo salió disparado desde Akeno hasta los cielos, que se llenaron de nubes negras que oscurecían aun mas la noche en la dimensión de bolsillo, antes de brillar las nubes por la electricidad de los rayos recorriéndolas, acumulándose en un circulo de 7 esferas de relámpagos en medio de las nueves rodeando a Kokabiel, que tenia una expresión loca en su cara.

"MUEREEEEEE..." Chilló histérica Akeno, con lágrimas bajando desde sus ojos.

En aura roja que Issei introdujo en ella antes salió disparada y aumentó el poder de las 7 esferas de rayo, que brillaron cegadora-mente entes de caer como balas convertidas en 7 lanzas de relámpagos concentradas del tamaño de secoyas y lanzándose contra el líder enemigo

La explosión retumbó, brillando por toda la zona, mientras los relámpagos explotaban rebotando contra el caído y volviendo a dirigirse contra el, temblando el aire mismo en poder.

El viento explotó desde el centro de Kokabiel, al agitar este al unisono todas sus alas, destruyendo el viento los rayos disipándolos de un plumazo y haciendo desaparecer las nubes negras en el cielo artificial mágico."Hmmm? No estuvo mal, supongo que realmente llevas su sangre"

"BASTARDO!" Exclamó Akeno, lanzándose a por el.

Pero fue detenida por una sombra, era la sombra de Rouge que no aguanto mas y fue a detenerla.

"AKENO, ALTO!".

"SUELTAME ROUGE. VOY A MATARLO!"

"NO SERVIRÁ, NO LO VES, JUEGA CONTIGO. TE MATARÁ"

"NO ME IMPORTA. TIENE QUE PAGAR."

"Akeno..." Musitó Rouge, antes de darle a Akeno un cabezazo con fuerza."CALLATE Y ESCUCHAme DE UNA MALDITA VEZ."

El golpe desequilibró a la sacerdotisa del rayo, que era la que los mantenía en el aire, y cayeron al suelo.

"Hmmm? Un entretenimiento retirado. Quien es el siguiente?"

"Kokabiel" Gruñó Kiba por como hirió el enemigo a su aliada "No sé lo mucho que mi espada sagrada-demoniaca puede hacer contra ti, pero tengo que hacerlo!"

Parecía Xenovia también quería un pedazo, y murmuró. "Vamos a atacar al mismo tiempo."

Después de escuchar eso, Kiba también avanzó. Agarró con fuerza su espada, y se lanzó a cortar a Kokabiel con Xenovia. Kokabiel creó una espada de luz con la mano, y le bloqueó a Durandal con la misma mientras su mano desnuda detenía la Hoja de Kiba con un agarra de acero.

"Mmm! Durandal eh? A diferencia de la Excalibur que ya se rompió una vez, esta es la cosa real! Peeeeeeero..." .El aire tembló y hubo un zumbido en los oídos de todos cuando Kokabiel emitió una onda de aire de la otra mano apartando a Kiba de un plumazo e hizo flotar el cuerpo de Xenovia. Entonces Kokabiel pateó el estómago de Xenovia.

"GaaGhh..."Xenovia voló de vuelta con un grito de agonia.

"Depende del portador. Chica! Todavía no puedes controlar a Durandal! El portador anterior era alguien que tenía una resistencia incomparable!" Xenovia ajustó su postura en el aire y aterrizó en el suelo.

"Kokabiel! Yo te eliminaré con mi espada sagrada-demoniaca! No se me permite perder a nadie más!"

-Ho! Los ataques a la vez de una Santa espada y un arma de sagrada-demoníaca! Interesante! Bien hecho! ¡Ven! No puedes derrotarme a menos que hagas mucho!

Kokabiel creó otra espada de luz con la otra mano e hizo frente con las espadas. Estaba tomando los ataques como si no fueran nada, con una facilidad ridícula.

"AHÍ".

Koneko apareció exclamando de un saltó, lanzando su golpe detrás de él.."Naïve!"...Pero sus alas negras se convirtieron en cuchillas afiladas y cortaron el cuerpo de Koneko, haciéndola caer al suelo, mientras la sangre salía de su cuerpo.

"Ugh...".

Una grieta apareció en la espada sagrada-demoniaca. La fuerza de la solidez dependía del pensamiento de Kiba. Y se distrajo como Xenovia, quedando indefensos ante la onda de choque creada por el cuerpo de Kokabiel, que los envió volando.

"No podemos ganar." Pensó Kiba. "La diferencia de poder entre nosotros es absoluta. A pesar de que llegué al Balance Break, todavía hay tanta diferencia. El líder de los ángeles caídos. Él es tan fuerte? No! Tengo que poner ese pensamiento a un lado! Tenemos que ganar! No podemos sobrevivir si no ganamos! Voy a ganar y vivir!"

Asia fue al lado de Koneko, y usó su Sacred Gear para curar sus heridas

"Kokabiel! Esto no ha terminado todavía!" Gritó Kiba, poniendo fuerza en el agarre de su espada sagrada-demoníaca y se puso en pie de nuevo. La grieta en la espada desapareció y salió disparado hacia adelante.

-Hahaha! Todavía vienes a mí? ¡Muy bien! ¡Ven!

"ESPADA SAGRADA-DEMONIACA"Gritó Kiba.

El ángel caído fue rodeado en un instante, haciendo Kiba que espadas cubiertas de aura sagrada y demoníaca aparecieran por todas partes.

"Crees que me has capturado con esto?" Las 10 alas de Kokabiel, que estaba sonriendo, comenzaron a llegar a ser como espadas de nuevo, y comenzaron a romper las espadas por ahí con facilidad. Luego, sin inmutarse en absoluto, detuvo la espada sagrada-demoníaca en las manos de Kiba sólo con dos dedos."¿Eso es todo? Aburrido"

"ENTONCES YO PELEARE POR TI!" Gritó Rouge, terminando su conversación con Akeno" Quedate aquí atrás y mira bien, voy a hacerlo pedazos por ti"

_Flash black_

_Rouge y Akeno cayeron al suelo pero Rouge la tenia agarrada de la sintura mientras que Akeno luchaba por salirse._

_"__QUE CREES QUE HACES, ROUGE!."- Chilló histérica._

_"__QUE CREES QUE HACIAS TU, LANZANDOTE SIN PENSAR A AGOTAR TUS FUERZAS EN UNA CARGA SUICIDA?"-Replicó el._

_"__No lo entiendes? ESE BASTARDO ES EL RESPONSABLE DE LA MUERTE DE MI MADRE." Gritó ella desesperada por sacar su ira." POR SUS ENFERMAS MAQUINACIONES ME SIGO ODIANDO AHORA A MI MISMA, ME HE ODIADO POR AÑOS A LA VEZ QUE A MI PADRE."_

_"__ESO NO ES RAZÓN PARA HACER QUE TE MADRE MURIÓ PROTEGIENDOTE, ME EQUIVOCO?"-Preguntó Rouge, callándola del Shock. "Como...?"_

_"__Se lo que fue tener una madre y por ello el tuyo o tu madre habrían hecho lo mismo. Cualquiera que realmente pueda llamarse "Padre" realmente. Lo haría si ve que es lo único que puede hacer." Rouge rosono con ella._

_"__Eso no cambia los hechos, Rouge-kun..." Sollozó ella abrazándose a el. "Es un monstruo, y hay que detenerlo...Sniff... Por todo lo que ha hecho... y pretende hacer."_

Fin flash black.

"Rouge...kun..."Musitó ella abrumada por el aura de confianza del caballo de Natsu antes de sonreír aliviada. "Gracias."

"no te preocupes por ello. Solo espera aquí." El Dio una pequeña sonrisa, levantándose y empezando a caminar, dejando a Akeno arrodillada tras el, mientras Rias iba a apoyar a su agotada amiga para levantarse. Apunto de hablar con Rouge fue detenido por una mano, era Natsu.

"Natsu...". Rias pregunto confundida.

"Ri ri, hay que dejar que Rouge se encargue de el. Ahora tendremos que reforzar las barreras". Natsu hablo con una mirada seria hacia Rouge que se acercaba mas a Kokabiel.

"Supongo, si juntamos esfuerzos... Aunque será difícil". Rias hablo en susurro pero el beso en la frente le dio algo de esperanza.

"Está bien, vamos hacerlo". Natsu sonrio.

"Lo hare, buena suerte Rouge". Rias dio algo de animos al caballo de su novio.

"Ho? Crees que tienes oportunidad, hijo de Skyadrum? Que divertido." Se mofó Kokabiel, sin importarle si lograban mas tiempo. Realmente en su plan, solo iría mal si lo vencían ellos. Si un Maou o sus directos lacayos lo vencían aun estallaría la guerra." Pero aun y así es increíble... Ver que incluso después de perder los maestros que sirven, demonios y seguidores de Dios todavía pueden pelear, eh?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Preguntó Rias con duda.

"No será ese secreto..?". Natsu abrió los ojos a encontrar el sentido a esas palabras.

Kokabiel se echó a reír en voz alta, como si lo encontrara realmente divertido.

"Fuhaha...Mhuhahahahahahahahahaha! ¡Eso es! Me había olvidado por completo!" Se reprendió a si mismo aun divertido. "La verdad no fue revelada a vosotros, los más bajos. Entonces, te lo diré. En la guerra entre las tres Facciones, no sólo los primero Maou sino también Dios murió."

Ahí, casi todo el mundo se sorprendió y no podía creer lo que acaba de decir. Pero Natsu apretó los dientes de rabia, ese secreto le fue contado por Sirzech en una reunión y le confio no conterselo a los demás.

"Es normal que no lo sepáis. ¿Quién puede decir que Dios ha muerto? Los seres humanos son un grupo incompleto. Sin Dios no pueden controlar su corazón y obedecer las leyes, ¿sabíais?" Continuó." Incluso nosotros, los ángeles caídos y los demonios no podíamos decirle esto a aquellos por debajo de nosotros. Incluso entre los tres poderes, sólo la gente de la gente de arriba lo sabe. Aunque parece que Balba lo notó antes."

"Dios no existe más? No... no puede ser... Entonces...¿En que nos creeiamos cuando vivía en ese instituto?" Musitó Kiba.

"Después de la guerra, lo que quedaba eran los ángeles que había perdido a su Dios, los demonios que perdieron sus Maou y la mayoría de los demonios de clase alta, y los ángeles caídos que perdieron la mayor parte de los ángeles caídos, aparte de los líderes y unos cuantos." Procedió la explicación de Kokabiel. "Así que no fue un mero estado caso de agotarse. Todas las facciones cayeron tan bajo, que tenían que depender de los humanos para continuar sus generaciones. Especialmente los ángeles y ángeles caídos que sólo podría continuar su generación apareándose con humanos. Ángeles caídos pueden aumentar si los ángeles caen. Pero los ángeles puros no pueden aumentar su número tan fácilmente después de perder a Dios. Incluso los diablos de sangre pura son raros de nacer¿no?"

"Mentiras... Es mentira...". Musitaba Xenovia en shock negando la realidad, comenzando a perder fuerza. Tenía una expresión de pánico que era demasiado insoportable de ver. El creyente activo. El siervo de Dios. Una persona que vivió sirviendo a Dios y en su misió sentido tenia entonces todo lo que hizo hasta ese momento? Todos los que mató y afligió?

"La verdad es que otra gran guerra no ocurriría si no lo hace alguien a propósito. Todo el mundo decidió que no tenía sentido continuar con una guerra si el comienzo de todo, Dios y los Maou, estaban muertos. Incluso ese bastardo Azazel declarado que "no habria una segunda guerra", después de perder la mayoría de sus hombres en la guerra!". Dijo rabioso ante el recuerdo. "Es difícil de soportar! Realmente es difícil de soportar! No jodas. No jodas! NO ME JODAS. Si seguíamos a partir de ahí, podríamos haber ganado! Aun así él ... ¿Hay algún valor en ángeles caídos que sólo pueden vivir invitando a los seres humanos apartados que poseen Sacred Gears?"

Su rostro expresaba ira.

Asia se cubrió la boca con las manos, abrió mucho los ojos, y todo su cuerpo temblaba. Incluso si ella se convirtió en un demonio, su creencia no desapareció."Dios no existe? Dios... está muerto? Entonces el amor que dimos por él es ..."

Kokabiel contestó a las dudas de Asia, que empezaba a derramar lágrimas, con una sonrisa.

"Eso es correcto. Es normal que no haya amor de Dios si ya se ha ido. Michael es, sin duda le va muy bien en el puesto. Claro, si el "sistema" usado por Dios está en funcionamiento, entonces la oración a Dios, la bendición de Dios, y el exorcismo funcionan. Pero si se compara con el tiempo que Dios estaba presente, el número de creyentes ha bajado. Ese mocoso de la espada sagrada-demoniaca allí fue capaz de crear la espada sagrada-demoniaca porque el equilibrio entre Dios y los Maou se rompió." Explicó. "En realidad, los poderes santos y demoníacos no pueden fusionarse. Si los que gobiernan el poder de los poderes santos y demoníacos, Dios y los Maou, desaparecen luego ocurren un montón de fenómenos único."

Asia se dejó caer en el suelo sollozando.

"Oi, Asia! Controlate, Asia!" Llamó Issei tratando de calmar a la ex monja.

Kokabiel alzó su puño al aire. "De ahora en adelante, voy a empezar una guerra! Voy a tomar vuestras cabezas como un regalo! Incluso si es sólo yo, voy a continuar desde donde lo dejamos! Voy a mostrar Sirzechs y Michael que nosotros, los ángeles caídos, somos los seres DEFINITIVOS."

"Es tan ignorante al no darse cuenta el poder de los Dragones". Natsu dio una sonrisa sadica que fue imitada por Sting y Fuyuka pero Wendy estaba molesta con las palabras del cuervo como lo apodaron.

"Lucifer. Michael. Ambos eran enormes existencias según consta en la Biblia." Pensó Kiba aterrado. "Kokabiel es algo por el estilo. Él tenía tanto poder. Estábamos tratando de pelear con alguien así. No podíamos ganar, está totalmente en una liga diferente a nosotros."

"Y eso que?". Rouge murmuro ganándose la mirada sorprendida de todos.

"Tu... Como te atreves, cria de Skyadrumn!?"

"Porque no hay forma de que te calles de decir cosas absurdas, plumero!"- Siguió insultando furioso y ahora muy serio el Dragon Slayer de sombras."Los Maou murieron, eso es cierto, pero... Ahora tenemos nuevos, y seguimos prosperando en la paz, no es cierto?"

Kokabiel asintió, mientras los demás miraban, Xenovia y Asia aun en shock, preguntándose todos a donde quería llegar.

Pero Natsu dio una sonrisa que ahora solo miraba.

"Y dices que vienen muchos menos ángeles porque han de aparearse con humanos, pero siguen llegando, así como poco a poco, viejos y nuevos siguen cayendo. Dios ha muerto, pero mira... Seguimos aquí, y el mundo sigue girando, y todos prosperamos además." Dijo extendiendo los brazos Rouge en forma de enfasis. "Dices que Dios manejaba un sistema para todo lo que hacia y que sigue funcionando, no? Eso significa... Que hay alguien usándolo y haciéndolo funcionar, verdad?"

Kokabiel puso una expresión molesta cuando empezaron a entender por donde iban los tiros. "Tu... gusano..."

"Me lo tomaré como un si. Eso significa que Dios y los Ángeles puros no son tan distintos, simplemente el y los Maou en conjunto unidos eran iguales y tenían un nivel de poder totalmente distinto, verdad?" Dedujo ROuge. "Lo que significa que puede haber un nuevo Dios velando por los humanos, simplemente el sustituto no está a la altura."

"En realidad Rouge, Michael esta tomando el papel de Dios, pero le va muy pero muy bien". Natsu alzo un dedo en forma comica intelectual ganándose sudores de todos.

Pero eso iluminó las expresiones de Asia y Xenovia lentamente con esperanza.

"Como dijo llama cerebro... Que cuando realmente haya un nuevo Dios, el, los actuales Maou que serán mas fuertes y los lideres de los Caídos ya habréis aprendido a vivir en paz y nadie querrá una nueva Guerra. La paz y la prosperidad esperan, y tu plan ya no tiene sentido." Terminó. "Como sea, todo eso realmente no tiene importancia para mi..." Dijo desconcertando a la gente. Como podía no importarle? Pero cierto grupo rio con fuerza, Natsu ya había visto su punto de vista y lo agrado- Porque aun si no fuera así, el mundo sigue girando... Solo nos necesitamos a nosotros mismos. Yo soy un dragón como mi grupo. Dioses y diablos no tienen que ver en mis opiniones, hago lo que veo bien, y bañare en sombras a los que dañan. Tan simple como eso."

"Vaya el si que tiene un buen punto". Natsu susurro sonriente, pero dejo a Rias muy sorprendida.

"Tu... Te atreves a contrariarme así, mocoso? VOY A DESTRUIRTE." Entonces, Rouge empezó a reír entre dientes. "Hn"

"Eso lo veremos..." Dijo Rouge mostrando una sonrisa desquiciada paracida al de gajeel ante la lucha. "AL FINAL DE ESTO, VEREMOS QUIEN ESTÁ DESTRUIDO, TU O YO. NATSU."

"Algun plan ROuge" Preguntó Natsu.

ROuge solo le sonrió entusiasmado, cerrando sus puños mientras las sombras comenzaban a rodearlo.

"Voy a atacarlo, asegúrate que Rias fortaleze las barreras con Akeno?".

"Aye" Natsu asintio

"No necesitarás nuestra ayuda, Rouge-kun?" Preguntó Akeno.

Rouge por su parte solo negó la cabeza pero dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"No. Solo haz tu parte. Yo haré la mía, voy a apalizar a este tipo para ti como dije." Dijo sonrojando a Akeno.

"Te guuusta". Natsu junto a Rias imitaron a Happy haciendo Sonrojar mas a Akeno.

( Cancion de fondo… Dawn of Victory- Rhapsody on fire)

"**SHADOW DRIVE**". Entonces el cuerpo de Rouge comenzó a fluir en sombras.

Derrepente Rouge desaparecio de ahí y de forma rápida apareció detrás de Kokabiel mientras le dio una patada, esto sorprendio demasiado a los presentes.

"Los dragones cazan en la sombras". Rouge murmuro mientras sus ojos brillaban de rojo camersi.

Derrepente Kokabiel lanzo una lanza de luz que giraba como un taladro hacia Rouge.

"ROUGE-KUN" Gritó Akeno, pero Natsu la detuvo.

"No te distraigas, Akeno." Natsu amonesto con algo de dureza

"Pero..."

"Akeno. Cree en Rouge" Dijo el reavivando los sentimientos de Akeno. "El mas fuerte de los que crees".

"Aye". Rias asintió para darle mas confianza a Akeno.

"Tienes algo que decir antes de que te mate" Gruñó sonriendo el ángel.

"Unas cuantas cosas en realidad. Cada vez me has dado mas razones para hacerte pedazos" Explicó. "Te burlaste de Yuuto y sus compañeros... Tratas de matar a todo el mundo para divertirte...Mataste a la madre de Akeno...La hiciste miserable y la has hecho llorar….Rompes la fe de Asia, y la insultas por ello... Hieres a Koneko... Te burlas de Issei…. HAS HECHO SUFRIR A MI NUEVA FAMILIA, BASTARDO.- Gritó furioso empezando a erupcionar mas en sombras.- Y POR ESO VOY A DESTRUIRTE, CUERVO!

"Cuervo?" Gruñó Kokabiel, muy enfadado por oír el viejo apodo que le dio Skyadrumn para burlarse de el en el pasado.

ROuge solo le ignoró, y comenzó a atacar rápidamente con sombras Kokabiel que estaba algo descordinado.

"**EIRYU NO ZANGEKI".** Rouge cubrió una mano con sombras y apareció delante de el y corto una parte de su vestimenta. Pero Kokabiel respondio rápido golpeando a Rouge apenas salía de las sombras. Tumandolo en el suelo. Pero esto no dejo que Rouge parara, usando aun el impulso de sombras apareció debajo de kokabiel y golpeo su quijada.

Kokabiel lanzo plumas afiladas a Rouge pero solo los traspasaba, luego vio su oportunidad y lanzo una patada golpeando a Rouge. Pero este tomo represalias y alzo las manos lanzando sombras que hizo a Kokabiel lastimarse.

"Rouge…". Akeno miro muy preocupada, vio como Rouge peleaba emparejadamente con Kokabiel.

"ROUGE!". Natsu llamo la atencio del Dragon sombra, el alzo un dedo y luego lo cubrió de fuego que dio forma a un sello de Dragones. "Golpealo sin piedad".

Rouge miro sorprendido a Natsu y a su grupo, todos imitaban esa nuevo símbolo. Esto hizo a Rouge sonreir.

"No perderé!". Rouge se levanto y luego cerro los ojos. Entonces sintió lo que Natsu le aconsejo, pelear y vivir por tus compañeros, amigos y familia. Entonces Abrio los ojos con determinación. Estiro sus musculos que comenzaron mientras sus cuerpo comenzaba a brillar de negro. Hasta que exploto en sombras.

"Ahora, lucha". Natsu sonrio orgulloso junto con su grupo.

"No perdere. Por el amor a Akeno no perdere". Rouge hablo serio pero hizo sonrojar a Akeno. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por manchas negras parecidas a escamas. Sus ojos se volvieron mas draconianos. Se le erizo el pelo. Mostrando manchas negras en la casa. Las sombras no paraban de fluir en el.

"Ahora, prepárate para conocer el verdadero dolor". Rouge hablo seriamente y de forma rápida golpeo a Kokabiel en el estomago dejándolo en shock.

Mientras con Natsu, Rias y los demás.

"Que... Que es..." Musitaba Xenovia, tan aterrada como fascinada.

"Natsu... Rouge podía hacer eso?" Musitó Rias.

"Puede… pero toma mucho de el." Hablo Sting, llamando la atención de todos." Aun no ha entrenado en ese estado para mantenerlo por mucho tiempo".

"Pero... Que es ese estado." Preguntó Kiba, sin poder dejar de admirar sin parpadear la escena, al igual que Xenovia, Rias, Asia estaban preguntándose si el grupo de Natsu podían hacer lo mismo que Rouge, pero Akeno estaba mas roja que el pelo de Rias al ver a que extremo llegaba por ella.

"Dragon Force, eh?" Comentó un sonriente Natsu, llamando su atención.

"Dragon... Force?".Preguntó Asia.

"El estado mas poderoso que el DragonSlayer puede alcanzar, siendo cada vez que se usa mas fuerte, siendo el cuerpo mas parecido al de un dragón. Son como los dragones en este estado, furia de poder y de la naturaleza arrasando con todo casi sin freno.". Fuyuka explico el estado.

"Este es el poder de un dragón?" Preguntó Xenovia, fascinada, ganando una negativa por parte de Natsu.

"No... Un le falta para llegar al poder de un Dragon" Dijo asustándoles. "Aunque Sting, Laxus y Rouge están al par con el Maou, le falta para poder esta casi al par con Gajeel"

Los demás abrieron los ojos, siempre se preguntaron que tan fuerte eran Natsu y Gajeel en pelea.

"Pero ahora Rouge le falta mas entrenar ese estado, te felicito Akeno… hicistes que Rouge mostrara mas emociones". Natsu dio una sonrisa.

Con Rouge

"Maldito!". Kokabiel grito sangrando convoco una enorme lanza de Luz se lo lanzo a Rouge pero este lo rompió con las sombras. Rouge estaba mas que molesto.

"ESTO ES POR KIBA Y SU SUFRIMIENTO, POR KONEKO POR HERIRLA, POR XENOVIA, ASIA Y POR IRINA POR TRATAR DE APLASTAR SUS ESPIRITUS" Gritó causando un temblor, mientras el aura negra alejada de el empezaba a llenarse de muchas sombras que brillaban en morado. "Y SOBRETODO POR AKENO Y SU MADRE, Y TODO EL CAOS Y SUFRIMIENTO QUE LE HAS DADO."

"No, no de nuevo…. Tu maldito mocoso de Skyadrum!". Kokabiel comenzó a temblar. Pero se fue intentar golpear a Rouge pero este le agarro la muñeca y le dio un puñete en el estomago. Luego lo lanzo al aire.

"AHORA VERAS EL PODER DE LOS SENTIMIENTOS!". Rouge grito y dio una enorme aspirada de aire. "**EIRYU NO HOKOU!".**

Y las fauces de Rouge salio un ataque de aliento de sombras que era muy pero muy grande, el ataque dio de lleno a Kokabiel que grito en dolor.

A una distancia se podían ver al grupi Sitri sudadon por el esfuerzo que estaba dando fortalecer la barrera pero se quedaron en shock al ver una enorme explosión de escuridad suviendo por los cielo.

Entonces el humo comenzó a despejarse y se noto un cuerpo que cayo mal herido hacia el suelo donde callo bruscamente.

Rouge miro el cuerpo herido pero aun conciente y débil Kokabiel. Dio un suspiro cansado mientras volvia a su estado normal.

El camino unos pasos hasta que se sintió cansado por usar mucho de el en ese ataque de aliento. Antes de caer, Akeno lo abrazo con fuerza.

(Fin de la canción)

"Te dije lo cumpliría". Rouge dio una pequeña risa cansada.

"Gracia, Rouge-kun". Akeno apretó mas el abrazo mientras lloraba de felicidad.

Natsu junto a Rias dieron una sonrisa, pero un cierto olor acaba de sentir, esto hizo ponerse muy serio.

"Tenemos un invitado mas". Natsu murmuro y todos volteron a ver lo que Natsu decía.

Algo, descendió al cortar el cielo abisal mediante el envío de una luz blanca. Si todo se redujo a esa velocidad, sacudiría la tierra y crearía un cráter.

Pero eso no sucedió. Había una cosa blanca en la mira. Una cosa blanca brillante, que no tenía ni siquiera una leve sombra en esta noche oscura. Estaba flotando sobre el suelo por una pulgada. Una armadura blanca plateada. Había joyas a través de diversos puntos de la armadura. También tenía una armadura en la cara, así que no se veía la expresión del portador. Tenia ocho alas de luz cada vez mayores en la parte posterior, dándole un resplandor divino en la noche oscura.

"Vanishing Dragon... Uno de los Longinus," Divine Division "… Si estas en el modo de armadura que significa que estas en el estado de Balance Break: "Divine Division la scale-mail". Al igual que el "Boosted Gear" realmente es una cosa molesta. Así que te atrajo el "Rojo"? Vanishing Dragón. Si te metes en mi ca...".Antes Kokabiel terminara su frase, su ala negro subió en el aire. Luego la sangre salió de él.

"El vino porque sintio Iseei?". Fuyuka pregunto algo preocupada.

"Te gusta Issei?". Natsu y Sting exclamaron en shock al ver el sonrojo de su hermana.

"Es como el ala de un cuervo." Dijo con el ala arrancada en la mano el Vanishing Dragon. "Tiene un color desagradable. El ala de Azazel es mucho más oscura y tiene el color de la oscuridad eterna ¿sabes?"

Nadie, ecpeto el grupo de Natsu pudieron captar el rápido movimiento. Era muy fuerte.

"AAAGGGGGGHH... MI ALA... MI ALA...".El Dragón se rió en voz baja."Es un símbolo de que has caído. No hay necesidad de alas para los que se inclinaron hacia abajo incluso por debajo de la tierra, ¿no? ¿Sigues pensando en volar?".

"Vanishing-Dragon! ¿Te me estás oponiendo!" Kokabiel creó un sin número de lanzas de luz en el cielo, pero el Vanishing Dragon como Rouge no se dejó intimidar por él, y dijo claramente "Mi nombre es Albion"

[Dividir!]

Se oyó el sonido y el aura alrededor Kokabiel se redujo inmediatamente. La mitad de las lanzas de luz en el cielo también se desvaneció.

"Una de las habilidades de mi" Divine Division ". Reduce a la mitad el poder de aquellos que toco cada 10 segundos. Su poder se convertirá en mi poder. No tienes tiempo! Si no me derrotas rápidamente, seras tan débil que ni siquiera podrás vencer a un ser humano." Con las alas restantes, Kokabiel trató de ir hacia el Vanishing Dragon, Albion. Pero no podía cogerle porque no era capaz de seguir el ritmo de los movimientos que podría decirse que eran más rápido que la velocidad de la luz.

[Dividir!]

"¡Maldito seas!" Trató de atacar a Albion con una lanza de luz y una espada de luz, pero el Hakuryuukou balanceó el brazo a un lado y los vaporizó. Mientras Kokabiel estaba teniendo un duro combate, sus poderes se estaban reduciendo a la mitad.

El puño de Albion se internó en el estómago de Kokabiel. El cuerpo de Kokabiel inclinó mucho y vomitó en el suelo.

"Azazel me dijo que te traiga de vuelta aunque sea por la fuerza. Actuaste un poco demasiado."

"¡Tú! Así que eso es lo que es! Azazel ... Azazeeeeel! Yo..." .Golpe de Albion golpeó la cara de Kokabiel.

"Bueno almenos lo cayo". Natsu murmuro muerto aun sin inmutarse pero la mayoría de los presentes miraban en estado de shock.

Kokabiel derrumbó hacia abajo y cayó al suelo. El ángel caído que tenía 10 alas... Albion puso al Kokabiel derrotado en su hombro.

"Parece que tengo que llevarme a Freed también. Hay cosas que tengo que preguntarle. Nos ocuparemos de él después de eso."Albion se acercó a Freed, que estaba en el suelo y lo llevó con su brazo. Luego trató de volar mientras extendía sus alas de luz después de recuperarlos.

**[¿Me estás ignorando, eh, blanco.]** Dijo Draig.

**[Así que estabas despierto, rojo.]** Dijo una joya en la Armadura del Dragón Blanco.

"Los que residen en las joyas se comunicaban?". Natsu hablo seriamente sorprendido mientras miraba la joya de Issei y la de Albion, pero luego dio una sonrisa "Interesante".

**[Por fin nos encontramos, pero en una situación como esta.]**

**[Eso está bien. Es nuestro destino para luchar un día. Este tipo de cosas suceden.]**

**[Pero blanco... No puedo sentir la hostilidad de ti como antes.]**

**[Rojo... Tu hostilidad es muy baja también.]**

**[Parece que ambos tenemos cosas que nos interesan más que la lucha.]**

**[Eso es lo que es. Deberíamos estar divirtiéndonos por nosotros mismos por un tiempo. No está mal veces, ¿no? Nos vemos de nuevo, Ddraig.]**

**[Eso también sería divertido, ¿eh. Hasta entonces, Albion.]**

La conversación fue entre Sekiryuutei y Hakuryuukou. Ambos dieron una despedida, pero Issei se adelantó.

"Hey! ¿Cuál es el significado de esto? ¿Quién eres y qué estás haciendo? Podría haberlo terminado."

"Quizas, pero mi trabajo era obtenerlo, y quería evitarte riesgos. Vuelveté más fuerte, mi rival-kun, voy a pelear contigo un día."

Se terminó. Incluso si alguien se entrometió, la ciudad se salvó. Akeno y Kiba se vengaron, todo bien. Rouge por su parte aun estaba descansando por el abrazo de Akeno.

"QUE DEMONIOS FUE ESO" Gritó el grupo Sitri al entrar a la vista.

Los del grupo de Natsu silbaron fingiendo inocencia, que pendejos.

Se escucho un golpe. Alguien golpeó la cabeza de Kiba.

"Yuuto" Amonesto Natsu a Kiba.- Eso es por preocupar a Ri ri y a los demás por actuar en tu propia cuenta".

"Natsu-sempai, yo ...". Kiba bajo el cabeza avergonzado.

"Bueno, vamos a saltar las cosas complicadas por ahora. De todos modos, podemos decir que se acabó por ahora, ¿verdad? Tus amigos y tu estáis en paz ahora... estamos contentos". Wendy le hablo con una linda sonrisa.

"Sí, es verdad...". Sting sonrio.

"Gracias, Chicos. Lo hicieron para alguien como yo."

"Kiba-san. Podemos hacer las actividades del club juntos de nuevo, ¿no?" Preguntó Asia con cara de preocupación.

"Si..."

"Yuuto." Rias le llamó por su nombre y le recibió con una sonrisa. " Yuuto. Me alegro de que volviste. Además, alcanzar el Balance Break. Me siento orgullosa"

"Estamos orgullosos, Yuuto". Natsu le sonrio.

"Buchou…Natsu-sempai. Yo... Para todos en el club y el grupo de Natsu-sempai ... Por encima de todo, yo le traicioné, quien me salvó la vida una vez... no puedo encontrar las palabras para expresar mis disculpas..."

"Pero has regresado. Eso es suficiente. No puedes perder los sentimientos de tus compañeros." Rias le sonrio.

"Yuuto necestias vivir por su familia, no morir por ellos, recuerda eso siempre". Natsu sonrio mientras rodeaba la cintura de Rias.

"Claro, Natsu sempai…..Buchou... te prometo una vez más. Yo, Kiba Yuuto, te protegeré a ti y a mis compañeros para el resto de mi vida como el "Caballero" del grupo de Rias Gremory." Kiba dio una reverencia.

"Gracias Yuuto". Rias sonrio.

"Natsu-nii que hacemos con ellos?". Fuyuka murmuro apuntando a Rouge que aun seguía con Akeno.

"Tengo una idea, muajjajaja". Natsu se rio maléficamente, de la nada saco una cámara y comenzo a tomar fotos. Cosa que Rouge se dio cuenta.

"MALDITA SEA, NATSU!". Rouge exclamo.

"Vaya esto es mas tierno que ver a Sting y Tsubaki". Rias chillo un poco emocionada. Pero esto dejo un sonrojo a Akeno y un buen rubor a Rouge que volteo a mirar a Natsu sonriente.

"Vamonos, Akeno". Rouge puso su mano hacia atrás sin mirar para agarrar la mano de ella, pero ollo un pequeño gemido. Cuando volteo vio que por accidente le toco un pecho a Akeno que esta muy sonrojada y sorprendida. "LO SIENTO!".

Rouge se sonrojo demasiado.

"Jajajajajjajaaja". Natsu se arrodillo de risa mientras aun sostenía la cámara. Rias también se rio pero luego miro a Kiba que hablaba con Issei.

"Bueno Yuuto por irte por tu cuenta y preocuparnos a todos de esa manera, tendras mil azotes". Rias alzo una mano con energía demoníaca. Yuuto solo pudo sudar pero estaba en casa.

**Bueno, creo es un poco largo... pero ahi esta... y como dije algo de Rouge y Akeno.**

**En su momento contare la historia de porque Kokabiel odiaba a Skyadrum.**

**Perdon si me e demorado, pero estaba ocupado con un nuevo fanfic... Que se titulara... Natsu Grimory... que practicamente es un Crossover de Ft y HS Dxd con mucho de Natsu x Grayfia. Osea Grayfia en esa historia no esta casada con Sirzech... solo es un sirviente mas.**

**En el otro capitulo are aparecer a Cobra. y Trabajar en 2 canciones como A little piece of Heaven y Diary of Jane.**

**bueno byeee!.**

**ah se que falto mucho detalles en la pelea contra Kokabiel pero me dio flojera escribir mas.**


	12. Canciones, piscina y aparicion de Vali

**Aqui esta el otro capitulo... que lo disfruten... aunque es algo corto.**

Pasaron unos días del incidente con Kokabie El grupo Gremory, junto a Natsu, Gajeel y Fuyuka se encontraban en la sala del club. Hubo unas cuantas conversaciones hasta que cierta persona sorprendio a Issei.

"Oye, Sekiryutei." Xenovia, estaba ahí usando el uniforme de la Academia Kuoh.

"Qué haces aquí?" pregunto un soprendido Iseei.

"Al saber que Dios estaba muerto decidí convertirme en demonio, recibí una pieza de "Caballo" de Rias Gremory. Parece que no soy tan buena, mientras que Durandal si lo es, así que fui capaz de convertirme en un demonio con tan solo una pieza y fui colocada en la escuela. Desde ahora, soy una estudiante de segundo año y miembro del club de ocultismo. Llevémonos bien todos". Xenvia dio una pequeña reverencia.

"Si que tienes buena suerte, Riri". Natsu le dio un beso en la frente a Rias.

"Aye, tener a la poseedora de Durandal es un alivio. Junto con Yuuto ya tengo a mis dos espadachines" dijo Rias con una gran sonrisa.

"Para que te va bien" dijo Fuyuka con una sonrisa, ella y Xenovia van a estár en la misma clase.

"Si. Ahora soy un demonio y no hay vuelta atrás. Ahora que sé que Dios no existe serviré a Rias Gremory. Irina regreso a los cuarteles generales con el cuerpo de Balba y las 5 Excaliburs incluyendo la mía. Los "fragmentos" que actuaban como núcleos fueron recuperados en ese estado, así que la misión de recuperarlos fue todo un éxito. Si tienen los núcleos, ellos pueden usar alquimia para hacer la espada santa de nuevo."

"No tienes problemas al haber traicionado tus creencias, Xenovia?" pregunto un curioso Natsu.

"Tenía que darles la Excalibur de nuevo, solo por si acaso. A diferencia de Durandal, hay otros miembros que pueden usarla. Tener a Durandal es suficiente para mí. Cuando les mencione la muerte de Dios, ellos se quedaron callados. Así que por saber de la muerte de Dios me convertí en una forastera. La iglesia odia mucho a los forasteros y a la herejía, incluso si esa persona es la portadora de Durandal. Irina tuvo suerte. Incluso si no estuvo en la pelea debido a sus heridas, termino no conociendo la verdad. Tiene una creencia más fuerte que la mía. Si se enterara acerca de lo de Dios, no sé qué podría pasarle.

Aunque estaba muy decepcionada de que me convirtiera en un demonio. Ya que no podía decirle que fue porque sabía de la ausencia de Dios. Fue una despedida extraña la que tuvimos. Tal vez seamos enemigos la próxima vez que nos veamos." Xenovia dijo con algo de inseguridad.

"Eso no lo sabremos en adelante". Natsu se encogio de hombros.

"La iglesia hizo contacto con nosotros, los demonios. Más precisamente el Maou hablo de ese incidente. Dijeron "Nos gustaría tener contacto contigo a causa de las acciones no claras y deshonestas de los ángeles caídos a pesar de que nos sentimos insatisfechos acerca de esto". También se disculparon por lo de Balba ya que tuvieron el error de dejarlo escapar en el pasado." Comento Rias "La verdad acerca del incidente les fue enviado a la facción de los que estaban del lado de Dios y a los demonios por el líder de los ángeles caídos, Azazel. El robo de las Excaliburs fue una acción tomada únicamente por Kokabiel, los otros líderes no tenían conocimiento de eso. El planeo romper la tensión entre las tres facciones ya que intento comenzar otra guerra, él fue puesto en el Cocytus por toda la eternidad en un estado de congelamiento. También habrá una reunión entre los representativos de los ángeles, demonios y Azazel. Aparentemente hay algo de los que Azazel quiere hablar. Escuche que tal vez se disculpe por lo de Kokabiel, a pesar de que es sospechoso que se disculpe. También estamos invitados a la reunión. Tenemos que reportar sobre lo ocurrido en la reunión ya que nos vimos involucrados en ese incidente."

"Bueno almenso el cuervo líder es mas educado que el otro". Gajeel dio una sonrisa lobuna.

"Natsu-san; porque Kokabiel tenia un rencor hacia Rouge-kun?". Esa fue Saeko.

"En realidad, el pollo le tenia mucho rencor a Skyadrumn, la dragona madre de Rouge". Natsu les hablo un poco. "En la guerra de las 3 facciones, cada líder buscaba ayuda o apoyo de grandes entidades, como dioses, criaturas míticas y dragones. Pero ellos no sabían de que la mayoría de esos dragones no pertenecían a estos mundos. Pero ciertas personas como Sirzech, Azazel, Kokabiel, Asmodeus y entre otros, buscaron a los mas poderosos dragones que se alojaban en esta dimensión, como escucharon de Sirzech que el antes se enfreto a Igneel y perdió pero el le dio el nombre de otro dragon, Tanin. Pero solo los pocos dragones que pertencian a este mundo aceptaron ayudar. Pero Kokabiel estaba interesado en uno en particular, cuyo dragon podía moverse, manipular y crear sombras a grandes proporsiones, ese dragon era Skyadrum, dragona de las sombras, una de las pocas de su especie. Kokabiel siempre quiso esa dragona para apoyarlo en la guerra, pero como saben… los dragones les importa un cuerno lo que pasa. Kokabiel peleaba a diaro contra Skyadrum pero siempre perdia, hasta el punto que Skyadrum ya aburrida decidio jugar con el como si una orca jugara con su presa, prácticamente lo hizo pedazos, desde ese momento ya no se volvieron a ver". Natsu conto lo que el sabia.

"Vaya". Rias abrió los ojos al relato.

"Sin embargo Azazel mostro ser un poco mas fuerte pudiendo solo darle un rasguño a Skyadrum, asi que ella le agrado a Azazel pero no soportaba su actitud pervertida y le dio una manotazo mandándolo a quien sabe donde, pero el cuervo no tenia resentimientos y hablo que se lo merecia". Fuyuka dio una sonrisa divertida.

"Bueno almenos no aquella persona que tiene un…mphphpphphp". Natsu antes que se burlara de ella, Fuyuka le tapo la boca con sus manos.

"Eh?" Asia inclino la cabeza en confucion.

"Nada!". Fuyuka prácticamente grito algo roja. Ella jamas le contara que veía a Issei muy lindo. Sera madura y serena con la gente pero con su familia incluyendo al grupo Gremory, aveces se comporta como una pervertida.

"okeeyyy". Issei inclino la cabeza.

"Por cierto Issei" volvió a hablar Xenovia "El "Dragón desvanecedor" pertenece a la facción de los ángeles caídos. Azazel está reuniendo a poseedores de Sacred Gears que tuvieran un "Longinus". No puedo saber en qué está pensando, pero definitivamente no es algo bueno. El "Dragón Desvanecedor" es el peleador más fuerte entre ellos. Escuche que era el cuarto o el quinto más fuerte de entre todos los de ahí incluyendo a los líderes de los Grígori. Pero solo falta que logras entrenar un poco mas para que estes de igual que el." Luego continuo hablando "Por cierto, me gustaría tener una batalla con el usuario de la espada sagrada-demoniaca."

"Muy bien. No perderé la próxima vez." Kiba contesto con una sonrisa.

"Bueno. Ya que todos han vuelto de nuevo, ¡comencemos de nuevo con las actividades del club!" hablo Rias.

"Vaya, yo pensé que Salamander te ayudo a terminar algunos planes , Rias" Gajeel le levanto una ceja.

"Si, pero Natsu y yo estuvimos ocupados con algunas cosas". Rias le respondio.

"Vaya, no pensé que eran jugadores rapidos eh?". Gajeel se burlo haciendo a Rias sonrojarse y a Natsu crecerle una vena.

"Que quieres decir con eso lata!?". Natsu le miro con enojo comico.

"A quien dices lata, llama cerebro!?". Gajeel le rugio en la cara.

Los demás miraban a los dos DragonSlayers que tenían los brazos cruzados.

"uh oh". Fuyuka dio un murmullo de preocupación.

"HASME!". Natsu y Gajeel gritaron de repente mientras chocaban sus frentes haciendo que la fuerza del impacto era algo fuerte, prácticamente cuando chocaron sus cabezas, se libero una pequeña onda expansiva en todo el salón, haciendo que algunas paredes se agrieten y que el aire del impacto levantara las faldas de las chicas.

"Mierda!". Xenovia prácticamente exclamo con los ojos abiertos.

"Estos…". Fuyuka gruño y comenzó a darles un tiron de orejas a ambos haciéndoles doler.

Pero de rrepente las puertas se abrieron mostrando al resto del grupo de Natsu junto con sus gatos, ellos estaban llevando varias cajas cosa que hizo llamar la atención de los de grupo Gremory. Pero los dragonslayer miraron la escena de Fuyuka tirando de las orejas a Gajeel y su hermano mayor.

"FUYUKA ESO DUELE; ACUERDATE QUE USO PENDIENTES!". Natsu le grito dolorido.

"DUELE! DUELE! DUELE!". Gajeel se quejaba.

"Mhpppp…. Eso es algo cotidiano". Ese fue Lily que tenia en sus patas un vaso de jugo de Kiwii. Esto llamo la atención de cierta peli azul, que lo miro como una especie de raro. Lily inclino la cabeza a un lado en confucion inocente. "Eh?"

"QUE LINDO!". Xenovia exclamo mientras daba un abrazo de la muerte a Lily. Que poco a poco se ponía un poco azul por falta de oxigeno. "MIRA RIAS! ES LINDO!".

Bueno eso comenzó que Rias, Akeno y Xenovia comenzaran a abrazar a los demás gatos como si fueran unas niñas que recibieron un peluche.

"SIII, HAPPY Y LECTOR SON TAN LINDOS!". Rias exclamo como una niña abrazando a Happy y Lector con fuerza.

Esta escena llevo unas risas a todos los que lo vieran, desde cuando no veias a 3 mujeres muy bellas con actitud muy madura que ahora se comprtan como unas niñas. Pero esto le dio algo de tiempo para que los demás comenzaran ayudar hacer la sala de producción, prácticamente el salón del club del ocultismo, lo usaban aveces como un centro de estudio musical, pero los miembros de dicho club nunca se quejaban ya que Rias siempre apoyaría a Natsu en lo que necesitaban.

Despues de unos minutos viendo como ciertos gatos se recuperaban de la mega asficia +3 de Rias, Akeno y Xenovia. Cierto rubio con pendiente en su oreja comenzó a leer cierta hoja que tenia la canción recién compuesta.

Despues de que Sting se memoriso la letra junto con Natsu.

"Bueno a trabajar!." Natsu dio una sonrisa.

Comenzaron con Natsu en el piano tocando la parte del intro y el resto de la canción, hubo partes que se equivocaba pero las hacia de nuevo. Despues que Natsu termino su parte escucho lo que grabo y le gusto, prácticamente se decían que eran genios en la música. Rias le pregunto si algún dia le tocaria una melodía de piano solo para ella, el dijo que ya tiene algo en mente. Luego cada miembro de la banda hizo su parte de la grabación con instrumentos. Comenzó con rouge y Sting, luego con Gajeel y por ultimo con Natsu.

Pasaron horas trabajando en los sonidos instrumentales para la ccancion que era también de violines y trompetas.

"Bien, ahora a cantar". Rias dio un pulgar hacia arriba mientras monitoreaba con Akeno trabajando con los mescladores. Dentro de la cabina estaba Sting con los aiculares puestos listo para comenzar.

_"__Before the story begins, is it such a sin?  
>For me to take what's mine until the end of time?<br>We were more than friends before the story ends  
>And I will take what's mine, create what God would never design<em>

_Our love had been so strong for far too long  
>I was weak with fear that something would go wrong<br>Before the possibilities came true  
>I took all possibility from you…." <em> Sting cantaba la cancion.

Despues de que termino era el turno de Natsu que tambien estaba con los audifonos en la cabina.

"_Must have stabbed her fifty fucking times  
>I can't believe it<br>Ripped her heart out right before her eyes  
>Eyes over easy, eat it, eat it, eat it….." <em> esa parte le pertencia a Natsu.

Luego Fuyuka y Sting entraron a la cabina para que hagan su parte.

(Sting canta en las cursivas y Fuyuka esta en paréntesis y de color negrita)

"I will **(what will you do?)** suffer for so long  
><strong>(Not long enough)<strong>  
>To make it up to you<br>**(I pray to God that you do)**  
>I'll do whatever you want me to do<br>**(Well then I'll grant you one chance)**  
>And if <strong>(if it's not enough) <strong>it's not enough  
><strong>(If it's not enough)<strong>  
>If it's not enough<br>**(Not enough)**  
>Try again<br>**(Try again)**  
>And again<br>**(And again)**  
>Over and over again…. ". Ambos gemelos alzaron la entonacion en la ultima parte.<p>

Luego al que terminaron su parte llego la parte de Natsu y Sting.

_"__We're coming back, coming back  
>We'll live forever, live forever<br>Let's have a wedding, have a wedding  
>Let's start the killing, start the killing…".<em> Ambos cantaron en forma de susurro tenebroso en esta parte. Luego agegaron mas cosas.

"COME HERE, YOU FUCKING BITCH!". Sting grito al micrófono junto a el estaba Natsu que cayo de rodillas al reírse acto seguido por Sting. Luego siguio dos cosas con Fuyuka.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!". Fuyuka grito como una actriz de película de terror, pero al terminar de gritar vio atravez de la cabina que Rias se reia mientras estaba abrazada de su novio que también se reia.

"HAHAHAHAHAAAA….". Luego fue la risa de Fuyuka que era algo sadica. Xenovia y Asia estaban teniendo una charla si algún dia ellos harian una canción romántica para sus novias, o para que ciertas personas se confesaran.

Al terminar la canción todo el mundo se retiro a sus casas pero cierto castaño tenia un llamada de invocación y fue a ese lugar pero fue seguido por una sombra.

Al dia siguiente solo con Natsu y Rouge en la sala del club del ocultismo. Cierto novio de Rias pregunto en curiosidad.

"Issei, escuche un cierta sombra que fuiste convocado por un cuervo o me equiboco?". Natsu hablo en una voz muy relajada.

Issei se quedo sorprendido por la guardia baja, pero los demás miembros se preguntaron de que cuervo.

"Es Azazel, el líder de los angeles caidos y al parecer esta interesado en tu Bosteed Gear". Rouge hablo con calma "Te advirtió unas cuantas cosas eh?".

"Seguro estaba comentando algo sobre la reunión de angeles, angeles caidos y demonios que se hara en esta ciudad. ¡ Y pensar que el Lider de los angeles caidos vino en mi territorio y interferir en nuestros asuntos!". Rias exclamo furiosa.

"Y no es eso que intenta poner una mano a mi Isei-kun! Lo congelare por toda la eternidad!". Ese fue una voz que conocían bien, Natsu volteo a ver a su hermana menor detrás de ella sorpendiendole.

"Tu issei-kun?". Rias le dio una sonrisa juguetona a su posible cuñada.

"Nuestro Issei-kun!". Fuyuka se corrigio rápidamente algo sonrojada.

"Chicas no se preocupen". Natsu acaricio a su novia y a su hermana menor en la cabeza con dulzura. "Azazel no hara nada malo contra Issei, el tiene un interés en su Sacred Gear y a la vez en Issei, pero no es como Kokabiel….. ya que ese Azazel, es un tio pervertido que se la pasa jugando en casinos, enviciándose en los videojuegos, pescando en el rio y tomando sake como vikingo".

"el tiene razón". Rouge susurro junto con los demás del club en sudor.

"Escuche que Azazel tiene un gran conocimiento en los Sacred Gears, ha estado reclutando a muchos possedores para hacerlos trabajar bien en sus Sacred Gears, Issei-kun". Dijo kiba " No te precupes, yo te protegeré como caballero de Rias gremory y aprendiz del caballo de Natsu-sempai". Kiba hablo haciendo una sonrisa a Rouge, el entranaba a Kiba en el arte de la esgrima, incluso en la que puede pelear con solo quitar el arma a su oponenete con las manos desnudas.

"Issei-san yo te protegeré!". Asia chillo como una niña inocente.

"Bueno te protegeremos Issei, sino Riri me matara si no lo hacemos, jejeje". Natsu dio una sonrisa nerviosa, el prometio a Rias que protegería a Issei, pero se asusto mas cuando su propia hermana lo amenazo de muerte lenta y dolorosa si no cuidara a su preciado Issei-kun. Natsu no le importa si su hermana le gussta Issei, con tal que ella sea feliz, pero el problema es que Sting es muy sobreportector con su hermana gemela menor, que ironia.

"Oye hermanita deves de decorar este lugar un poco, parece una escena de crimen". Una voz de pronto se oyo en el cuarto. Y de ahí salía unos sellos de tramsporte mostrando a Lucifer y a Grayfia.

"Oni-sama, porque estas aquí?". Rias se quedo algo sorprendida.

"Riri, se acerca las visitas escolares, ne Sirzech?". Natsu le recordó, pero todos se quedaron algo sorprendidos que el hable con tanta amabilidad y confianza al Maou.

"Claro Natsu, porque no debería ver a mi hermanita trabajando duro en sus estudios de cerca". Sirzech dio una sonrisa mientras le daba una hoja sin rellenar.

"Grayfia, tu fuiste que se lo conto?"

"Claro, los informes de la escuela me vienen a mi, ya se me confio de la casa Gremory y yo como reina de Sirzech-sama le debo informar todo a mi señor".

"Grayfia, ya te dije que eres su esposa, no su esclava?". Natsu se palmeo la frente. "Tengo o no razón, Sirzech?".

"Si, Natsu… aveces es algo incomodo que me llame su señor si soy su esposo, me encantaría que actuara mas como mi mujer que como una sirvienta". Sirzech le repondio a Natsu, comenzarona conversar cosas que hizo a Rias y Grayfia que se le salieran una vena en la frente, y de repente ambas comenzaron de tirar las orejas a sus respectivas parejas.

"Ay ayayayyayay…duele duele Riri!". Natsu se quejaba mientras Rias le jalara la oreja.

"Duele mucho Grayfia!". Ese fue Sirzech que estaba en la misma situación, pero por su esposa y reina.

"No digan ese tipo de comentarios inadecuados Sirzech-sama". Grayfia le pellisco mas duro la oreja.

Mientras que los demás miraban la escena muy pero muy chistosa.

"Esta escena es muy parecida en varios sentidos". Rouge ahogo una risa.

"En eso tienes razón, Rouge". Casi todos estuvieron de acuerdo, la escena que hacían Natsu y Rias es casi la misma que estaban dando Sirzech y Grayfia. Es como si vieran aun Natsu y Rias mayores.

Despues de la pequeña escena.

"Incluso si mis deberes como Maou son difíciles, me tomare un dia libre, ya que quisiera participar en la visita escolar de mi hermanita. No te preocupes, padre vendrá igual". Bueno eso no fue muy bien para Rias.

"No puede ser!". A rias le quería dar un infarto. "No es Onii-sama el Maou? Dejat tu trabajo y venir aquí! El maou no puede tratar a un simple demponio de una manera especial!".

"En realidad también es mi tabajo, Rias. Comno sabras pensaba hacer la reunión de las tres facciones en esta escuela, aasi que vine para inspesionar el lugar". El respondio con una sonrisa burlona.

"Que! Aquí? En serio?". Rias exclamo con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa.

"Entiendo, la escuela parace tener un destino atrapo en ello. Riri, el Sekiryutei, el potador de la espada sagrada-demonica, la portadora de Durandal, la hermana menor de Leviatan, nosotros los DragonSlayers, iglamente esta el cuervo de kokabiel y Hakuryuko atacaron este lugar.". Natsu hablo con los brazos cruzados.

"Claro, este un fenómeno que no puede considerarse como una concidencia, fuerzas poderosas parecen como si se mesclaran, es como la marea."

"Buen punto". Fuyuka aludio mientras usaba su mano como pistola como decir distes es el blanco.

"Eres tú el Maou? Encantada de conocerte, soy Xenovia". Se presentó la nueva espadachina del grupo de RIas.

"Buenos días, Xenovia. Soy Sirzechs Lucifer. Tengo el informe de Rias. El portador de la espada sagrada Durandal reencarnada como un demonio, y por no hablar de convertirse en la familia de mi hermana... A decir verdad, yo estaba dudando de mis oídos cuando lo escuché por primera vez.".

"Sera porque no te lavastes los oídos?". Natsu pregunto en broma.

"Auch eso me dolio". Sirzech dio un mohín.

"Yo misma no me creo que me convertiría en un demonio. Ser reencarnada en el lado solía matar, incluso si lo digo yo, a veces me arrepiento y se que fue todo un movimiento audaz. Sí, eso es". Murmuró. "¿Por qué me convertí en un demonio? La desesperación? Sin embargo, en ese momento, la verdad, nada estaba bien... Pero, ¿estaba realmente bien volverse un demonio?"

"Jajaja, es bueno que la familia de mi hermana pequeña tenga un montón de gente interesante. Xenovia, ya que has reencarnado quizas no vayas a entender tu propio camino, pero quiero que apoyes el hogar Gremory como familia de Rias. Voy a estar contando contigo."

"Hai. Si me lo pide el Maou Legendario escrito en la Biblia, entonces lo haré. No sé cuánto voy a ser capaz de hacer, pero será en mi mejor capacidad". Después de escuchar las palabras de Xenovia, Sirzechs sonrió, el mismo tipo de calida sonrisa que Rias y Natsu daban. "Gracias"

Después de escuchar el agradecimiento del Maou, las mejillas de Xenovia se sonrosaron levemente.

"Ahora bien, habría que ir a algún otro lugar ya que anochece. ¿Habrá un hotel o alojamiento abierto en este momento?". Sirzech pregunto.

"Ah, si ese es el caso, entonces vayan a nuestra casa" Señaló Natsu. "La mansión es muy demasiado grande"

"EHHHHHHH?". Exclamó Rias, como asustándose, y empezando a negar con la cabeza, resistiéndose lindamente."¡No! ¡No!"

Pero Sirzechs ya había tomado la oferta, la resistencia fue inútil, aunque divertia ver a Rias haciendo un puchero que Natsu lo tomara muy lindo.

"Pero me dejas hablar primero con Issei-kun, Rias?". Sirzech pregunto a su hermana.

"No es problema". Rias le respondio.

"Hai!". SIrzech se fue hablar en privado con Issei pero cierta dragona de hielo escucho todo la conversación a escondidas.

En la mansión.

"Estan seguros que quieren ver nuestro trabajo?". Sting pregunto al Maou que estaba en ropa informal pero Grayfia aun estaba en su traje de criada, cosa que molestaba a Natsu. Rias estaba al lado de Natsu que daba un puchero molesto.

"Me soprende que apenas llegaron a este mundo, tuvieron dinero para comprar una mansión gigantesca y equiparla a su antojo". Sirzech admiraba la mansión, era como la de su hogar, pero esta tenia mas historias que su propia casa.

"Gee-hee eso es cuando conservas las joyas de tu otro mundo y las vendas aquí aun precio muy alto". Gajeel se rio entre dientes.

"Oh!". Sirzech asintió.

"Pero estas seguro que quieres oir la canción, recién la acabamos de terminar?". Natsu le pregunto.

"Me encantaría escuchar una de sus canción en vivo y en estudio, asi que por favor si no les molestia". Sirzech dio una sonrisa, pero esto hizo sonreir a Natsu.

"No tengo problemas ya que la canción la compuso Gajeel para cierta persona, muajajajjajaj….!". Natsu se rio mientras una llama salía de su boca pero cierta persona le creio una vena en la frente y comenzó a gritarle.

"Eso no es tu incunvencian Idiota!". Gajeel le gruño mientras junto frentes con Natsu mientras se gruñían.

"A quien dices idiota, idiota!?". Natsu le rugio en la cara.

"A ti idiota!".

"Cabeza de lata!".

"Ola de calor!".

" Ahí van de nuevo". Todos murmuraron muertos.

Despues de unos minutos de la discusión, Natsu ya estaba sentado frente al piano, mientras que Sting estaba con un bajo acústico ya sentado en una silla, al igual que Rouge y Gajeel estaba detrás de ellos con las baquetas y su batería ya preparados.

"De quien estaba hablando Natsu-sama?".Grayfia pregunto algo curiosa a Rias.

Rias preguntando si ellos estaban escuchando ya que tenían los audífonos puestos, entonces el hablo los mas bajo y entendible posible.

"Natsu hablo que Gajeel compuso la cancion porque esta enamorado". Esto hizo levantar la ceja a Sirzech y Grayfia.

"Oh, y de quien seria?". Sirzech pregunto con curiosidad.

"Ni idea". Rias solo negó la cabeza.

Despues de eso, Gajeel toco las baquetas para comenzar, entonces Natsu comenzó a tocar el piano seguido por el sonido del bajo y guitarra y un poco de la baterías, luego de unos segundos Sting comenzó a cantar.

_"__If I had to  
>I would put myself right beside you<br>So let me ask  
>Would you like that?<br>Would you like that?_

And I don't mind  
>If you say this love is the last time<br>So now I'll ask  
>Do you like that?<br>Do you like that?

No

Something's getting in the way  
>Something's just about to break<br>I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane  
>So tell me how it should be<p>

Try to find out what makes you tick  
>As I lie down<br>Sore and sick  
>Do you like that?<br>Do you like that?

There's a fine line between love and hate  
>And I don't mind<br>Just let me say that I like that  
>I like that<p>

Something's getting in the way  
>Something's just about to break<br>I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane  
>As I burn another page<br>As I look the other way  
>I still try to find my place in the diary of Jane<br>So tell me how it should be

Desperate, I will crawl  
>Waiting for so long<br>No love, there is no love  
>Die for anyone<br>What have I become

Something's getting in the way  
>Something's just about to break<br>I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane  
>As I burn another page<br>As I look the other way  
>I still try to find my place<br>In the diary of Jane".

Despues que terminaron cada persona fue a dormer, bueno Rias tuvo que usar una pijama ya que estaría durmiendo en el cuarto que comparte con Natsu. Sirzech y Grayfia usaron uno de los cuarto para huéspedes.

Natsu estaba mirando la ventana al cielo oscuro, en solo un par de boxers negro, murmuro algo es voz baja, mientras que la luz de la luna llena hacia brillar a una serie cicatrices blancas que tenia en su cuerpo. La mayoría eran de cortes de acero, viejas peleas y zarpasos de garras de dragon.

"Natsu, te alegra en averme conocido?". Rias pregunto aun despierta pero estaba acostada en la cama. "Porque yo si, distes mas significado en mi vida, te hicistes una parte de mi".

"Riri, conocerte fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida". Natsu murmuro en una tierna sonrisa. El se sento en la cama al lado de Rias que aun estaba acostada abrazando la almohada.

"Sabes que algún momento me tendre que casar para poder seguir la base de mi familia…". Rias murmuro. "Me casare con la persona que amo, en estilo japonés será, aunque me contastes de otros lugares…."

"Te quieres casar, Riri?". Natsu levanto una ceja. Haciendo que ella lo miraba, esto dio Natsu una sonrisa que era reconfortante. "No me importa el lugar y el modo… siempre estare a tu lado, tambien me encantaría tener una familia y ver una pequeña versión de mi y tuya, ne?".

Esto hizo a Rias soprenderse demasiado, luego su mano toco su corazón y comenzo a derramar lagrimas, pero eran de felicidad, luego dio una sonrisa. Y de la nada beso a Natsu apasionadamente.

Luego la pareja durmió plácidamente abrazados, Rias siempre le encanto el calor que enmanaba Natsu en ella, lo hacia sentir feliz y calida, algo que ella nunca dejara de el.

Al dia siguiente Todo el grupo de Rias y el grupo de Natsu, menos Laxus que estaba intentando buscar a cierto DragonSlayer del Veneno. Estaban en una conversación, pero luego se aclaro cuando Rias hablo.

"Por orden del consejo estundiantil, nosotros el club del ocultismo y el grupo de Natsu ayudaremos a limpiar la piscina y tenemos el derecho de ser los primeros en usarla"

Issei comenzó a sonreir pervertidamente, al ver a las chicas del club en ropa de baño. Bueno eso comenzó a sonreir a ciertas personas, un dia en la piscina no seria tan malo. Necesitaran liberar el estrés de los trabajos de la escuela, en la creación de su albun y de pasar un momento divertido. Aparte querían ver las reciones de las chicas al verlos solo en ropa de baño.

Luego los miembros del club junto con el grupo de Natsu y los gatos ayudaron en la limpieza, usaban ropas de deporte de la escuela Ecpeto el grupo de Natsu que estaban usando camisas sin mangas. Pero se podía oir la voz de Issei con una sonrisa pervertida ante la idea de ver chicas sexys en ropa de baño.

"Hey Sting es verdad que cierta personita me hablo que salias a escondidas junto con Tsubaki?".

"Si, creo que se debe a la marca, como tu a Rias". Sting le dio una sonrisa.

"Ahora el plan es, Akeno a Rouge, kuukukkukuku".

"Bien, ya todo es limpio, ahora podemas usar la piscina!". Rias exclamo alegremente mientras que todos asentíeran.

Unos minutos después (Por siaca no voy a poner la parte que Xenovia quería literalemente violar a Issei, pero voy a poner en la que a Fuyuka intentar hacer algo obseno con Issei, uy eso será divertido; kukukkukuk)

Todo el grupo Gremory estaba ya listos en sus trajes de baños. Rias usaba un traje de baño de color blanco muy bello (Como el del anime en realidad todos estaban con los mismos trajes de baños en el anime y me da flojera describirlos).

"Bien , algo para disfrutar del sol y el agua alegrara nuestros corazones".Rias dio una sonrisa.

"Jjajajjajaa…. Que cuerpos….". Ese fue Issei que estaba con la mente pervertida como siempre.

"Ara ara… fufuufuf". Esa fue Akeno que estaba alado de Rias. "Rias cuanto se demoraran los otros?".

"No se". Rias negó la cabeza.

"Perdon por la espera!". Esa voz era alegre, esto llamo la atención de los del grupo, cuando voltearon cierta pelirroja comenzó a babear y un poco sangre por la nariz. Akeno estaba en sus sueños aunque estaba con esa sonrisa pervertida de ella. Xenovia tubo que taparse la nariz y la cara que estaba algo roja. Issei sangro un poco mas por algunos motivos.

Rias no sabia porque estaba sangrando por la nariz, osea ella y Natsu duermen desnudos, pero ver a Natsu asi en plena luz del dia y solo estaba en ropa de baño (Es la ropa de baño que Natsu usa en el ova 5 de FT lo mismo va con todos, y con Fuyuka su traje es parecido al de Lissana pero de color azul claro)mostrando a casi todos sus tatuajes de diferentes dragones, esto estar algo "Caliente". Los gatos llevaban también trajes de baño, y Happy ya tenia su flotador junto a Lector y Meme.

Entonces Akeno creo un circulo mágico para hacer caer agua en la piscina ya limpia. En eso Rias se acerco a Natsu.

"Natsu, como me veo?". Rias le pregunto mientras le daba una pose a Natsu, al pobre hombre comenzó a sonreir tontamente y se acerco a Rias.

"Te ves hermosa". Natsu sonrio y de repente la cargo a estilo nupcial. "Ahora princesa vamos a refrescarnos!". Y con eso salto a la piscina junto a Rias.

En otro lado cierto pelinegro con cola de caballo y flequillo en su ojo derecho no dejaba de mirar a Akeno que estaba en el borde de la piscina. Pero cierto hombre lata y linterna ya tenían esas sonrisas siniestras junto que daban unos detellos en sus ojos.

"Ara ara, Rouge-kun como me veo?". Akeno dio una sonrisa encantadora.

"Te ves muy bien". Rouge dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Rouge se acercaba a akeno para poder hablar con ella de algunas cosas o otras. Pero luego su instinto le dijo que debería actuar rápido pero fue demasiado tarde.

"Ya besala de una puta vez, hermanito!". Ese fue gajeel que junto a Sting le dieron una patada en la espalda a Rouge que este perdió el equilibrio y cayo encima de Akeno haciendo que de accidente se besaran y luego cayeron a la piscina.

"El plan dio sus frutos". Natsu murmuro mientras estaba aun el agua con Rias que descansaba en su pecho. Pero luego abrió los ojos y dio una sonrisa y beso a Natsu.

"Eres muy suave".

"Mi culpa". Happy estaba descansado en el flotador que comparte con Lector y Meme, buenos estos 3 gatos se llevan muy pero muy bien. "Natsu puede tener el cuerpo duro como roca pero lo forme para que sea la mejor almohada".

"Que eres un sastre?". Natsu le dio una sonrisa burlona.

"No, soy gato".

"Un gato que le gusta el agua?". Rias le dio una sonrisa.

"Kaa-san la piscina mola". Happy dio una pata en el aire.

"Aye!". Lector choco patas con Happy.

EL lugar estaba tranquilo. Bueno esa tranquilidad no duro por unos minutos por el motivo que…..

En el momento que tiraron a Rouge encima de Akeno. Xenovia se acerco al duo DragonSlayer.

"Crees que esta bien?". Xenovia pregunto a Gajeel, pero este dio una sonrisa.

"GEe-hee, claro que lo esta!". Gajeel le respondioo.

"Aye, Rouge lo tomara por su propio bien, ya me estaba molestando que se estuvieran mirando y no hicieran nada". Sting cruzo los brazos en una sonrisa.

Pero eso no fue cuando vieron una sombra que salía detrás de ellos y poco a poco apareció un cabreado Rouge y una sonrojada Akeno.

"AHORA LES VOY A PATEAR EL CULO HASTA EL INFINITO!". Rouge les rugio mientras comenzaba una batalla campal con Sting y Gajeel.

Todos miraron con algo de nerviosismo la batallas.

"Ni se te ocurra entrar en ellos, Natsu!". Rias le dio una mirada molesta a Natsu que el simplemente asintió de miedo. A decir verdad Rias cuando se molesta daba miedo, al igual que Erza.

Pero luego cierta peli azul junto con Xenovia miraba a su alrededor y preguntaron.

"En donde esta Fuyuka-nechan?". Wendy pregunto algo preocupada.

"Y también donde esta Issei?". Eso fue Xenovia que tenia un dedo en la barbilla en reflexión.

Bueno esto dejo que los otros pelearan, pero cierto rubio ya estaba emanando un aura asesina que prometia dolor.

"Espero que Issei no le haya hecho algo a mi hermana". Sting comenzó a buscar a su hermana.

"ay, mierda". Eso fue el pensamiento de todos. Pero cierta pareja estaba en sus propios asuntos. Rias estaba boca abajo usando las piernas de Natsu como cojin mientras que el estaba hechando bloqueador en la espalda. Ella se había quitado el sujetador.

"No te estas preocupando por ellos?". Rias le pregunto en voz baja.

"Nada, sere el hermano mayor pero tampoco soy un padre para decir que es lo que quieren hacer o no". Natsu dio una sonrisa entre dientes.

"Si que eres un gran hermano para ellos". Rias le dio una sonrisa.

"Me encantaría que ellos fueran niños para ver como se siente ser un hermano mayor". Natsu le dedico una sonrisa tranquila (Bueno esa parte se la puedo cumplir en un Omake).

"Bien, Natsu…. Sabes… te amo". Rias se volteo a mirarlo.

"Yo igual". Natsu le dio un beso.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMBBBBB!**

En otro lugar se escucho una explosión y dos personas discutiendo. Natsu los identifico, eran los gemelos Sting y Fuyuka que discutían.

"Esto será un dia largo". Rias, Natsu y los gatos murmuraron en suspiro.

Después de una durísima interrogación de Issei por parte de Sting, ambos grupos se marchó de la piscina. Cuando iban a salir de la escuela se encontraron con un joven peli plateado.

"Oye, es una buena escuela." hablo el peli platino.

"A quien buscas Blanco?" pregunto serio Natsu sorprendiendo al resto del grupo, menos a su grupo.

"Cómo lo has sabido?" pregunto asombrado este.

"Por tu olor, baka". Fuyuka murmuro molesta.

"Quien eres en verdad!?". Ese fue Issei.

"Vaya. Sin duda tienen unas narices increíble. Yo soy Vali. El Hakuryuko. Es la segunda vez que nos encontramos aquí Dragón Galés, Sekiryutei, Hyoduou Issei. Me pregunto qué pasaría si intentara hacerte algo mágico aquí." En un rápido movimiento Vali puso la mano enfrente de la nariz de ISsei que se sorprendio. Lo siguiente que paso fue que dos espadas se pusieron en el cuello de Vali. Kiba y Xenovia fueron quienes aparecieron en ese instante. Estaban empuñando la espada santa-demoniaca y la santa espada Durandal en dirección hacia dragón blanco.

"No sé qué estás planeando, pero no crees qué tu broma ha ido muy lejos?"…"No puedo dejar que comiences tu enfrentamiento con el Sekiryutei aquí, Hakuryuko.". Dijeron ambos pero Vali solo sonrió con superioridad para hablar de nuevo.

"Es mejor si se detienen. ¿No están temblando tus manos?" Y como había dicho las manos de ambos temblaban mucho "Está bien presumir. No conocer la diferencia entre la fuerza de tu oponente es una gran evidencia. Entre vosotros y yo hay una decisiva diferencia de poder. No le pudisteis hacer nada a Kokabiel mucho menos me lo haréis a mí."

"Pero yo te puedo hacer trisas eh? Blanco?". Ese fue Natsu que sorprendio a todo que tenia una mano en su cuello. Eso sorpendio a todos incluso al mismo Vali. "Di lo que tienes que decir"

"Hyoduou Issei, en que nivel esta tu fuerza?". Vali pregunto al castaño.

"EN realidad ni idea"contesto Issei serio.

"Jajaja. Hay mucha gente fuerte en este mundo. Incluso el Satán carmesí Sirzechs Lucifer, no entraría en los diez primeros. Sin embargo, el primer lugar está decidido. Es una existencia fija.". Ante la declaración de Vali, cierto dos magos abrieron los ojos.

"No estará hablando de Ella?". Esos dos pensaron algo inseguros.

"Hakuryuko, ¿Cuál es el significado de esto? Si tienes lazos con los ángeles caídos entonces ponerse en contacto más de lo requerido es.." empezó a hablar Rias pero Vali la corto.

"Los dos dragones celestiales. Los dragones llamados de esa manera, Dragón Galés y Dragón Desvanecedor. En el pasado, aquellos que estaban relacionados con ellos no tuvieron una vida satisfactoria. ¿Cómo ira a terminar? Hoy no vine aquí a pelear. Solo quería ver la escuela que visité la última vez. Vine a Japón escoltando a Azazel, pero estaba aburrido. No peleare contra el Dragón Galés aquí, sin mencionar que tengo mucho trabajo que hacer." Dicho esto se dio la vuelta y desapareció.

"Bien esto será un dolor de cabeza". Natsu murmuro molesto. "Mierda, acaso Ophis tiene algo que ver?... no importa… supongo que lo escuchastes todo no?".

Esto llamo la atención de los demás. Pero una voz algo ronca hablo detras de ellos.

"Si lo he oído todo; Natsu". Ese fue alguien que el grupo de Natsu conocía, el octavo caza dragones, el de segunda generación, El DragonSlayer del Veneno, Erik con el nombre en clave Cobra.

"Bien supongo que tenemos mucho de que hablar". Natsu dio un movimiento de cabeza y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Muy pronto habrá muchos destrozos, peleas y cosas interesantes.

**Bueno esto me tomo un huevo de tiempo, estaba ocupado con el viaje a Italia que me olvide de publicar, pero ahora ya esta, pero como intentare subir capitulos los fines de semana. **

**Bueno como prometi Cobra aparece, un dioa en la piscina aunque no puse la pelea entre Rias y Akeno, y tambien que Xenovia casi viola a Issei. Jajajjajaja... pero como dije mi historia, mis reglas... **

**como dije Natsu no le importa de quien le guste su hermana con tal que sea feliz, Pero Sting es el hermano sobreproctector con ella y viceversa. Bueno comenten y dame algunas ideas. Aun sigue en pie del embarazo de Rias. jajajjajajaj...**


End file.
